


Dziesięć Sesji

by MobyDick



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Time, M/M, Translation English-Polish, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016, ale dziewczyny ratują sytuację, fluff & humor, niedopowiedzenia, nieporozumienia, po prostu komedia pomyłek, tak bardzo AU że nawet Five-0 tutaj nie ma, zanim te dwa głupki zrobią sobie krzywdę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O tym, jak Danny uszkadza sobie kolano, a Steve jest fizjoterapeutą - i dochodzi do zderzenia ich światów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sesja pierwsza

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten Sessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976806) by [Leslie_Knope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Leslie_Knope). 



> Awww, widzę, że od bladego świtu pełna mobilizacja, żeby rozpocząć Hawajski Tydzień, więc i ja się przyłączę (ツ)
> 
> I na początek tradycyjnie zanudzę Was paroma słowami wstępu:  
> Notka Autorki: Tytuł fika pochodzi z jednego z epów HIMYM, ale na tym kończą się podobieństwa.  
> notka ode mnie:  
> Jak to już widać w streszczeniu, ważnym bohaterem tego fika będzie kolano Danny'ego, więc nie obejdzie się bez wzmianki o jego legendarnej kontuzji ACL oraz medycznych wyjaśnień tego, co stało mu się tym razem. Z początku chciałam stosować pełne polskie nazwy, ale kiedy zauważyłam, że w polskich artykułach medycznych używa się tych samych skrótów, co w potocznej angielszczyźnie, uznałam, że też się będę tych skrótów trzymać, bo to wygodne i estetyczne, a dla dociekliwych podlinkowałam odnośniki do polskiej wikipedii – mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko ;-)  
> I jest tu jeszcze coś, co może się Wam wydać dziwne, choć po angielsku jest absolutnie okej (wirtualne ciastko dla spostrzegawczego czytacza!), ale musiałam odejść od poprawności językowej, żeby nie popsuć małego kawałka zabawy ;-p
> 
> Uff, chyba to wszystko, co miałam na sumieniu.
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

\- _Skurwy_ syn! - wrzeszczy Danny, czując dotkliwy ból, gdy podejrzany, którego właśnie ścigali, wpada na niego z impetem. Obracają się w miejscu i obaj zwalają na ziemię, przy czym znaczna część ciężaru ważącego niemało faceta ląduje prosto na kolanie Danny'ego. Hawajczykowi udaje się pozbierać i rzucić do dalszej ucieczki, podczas gdy Danny może tylko przetoczyć się na bok i dzielnie próbować stłumić przemożną chęć zwymiotowania.

Cholera, czemu to zawsze musi być jego kolano. Czemu te półgłówki nie mogą choć raz celować w ramię czy coś innego - ta odmiana byłaby taka odświeżająca. Danny zaciska pięści i przyciska czoło do ziemi, usiłując skoncentrować się na orzeźwiającym zapachu trawy zamiast na palącym, kłującym pieczeniu w swoim kolanie. Robi kilka głośnych, drżących wdechów i jest naprawdę dumny, że jego lunch najwyraźniej zostanie tam, gdzie powinien. Nie może sobie pozwolić na przerwanie tej passy.

Po paru minutach ból nareszcie przechodzi akurat na tyle, że Danny daje radę otworzyć oczy. Kono pochyla się nad nim, a on stara się skupić na jej spanikowanej twarzy.  
\- Kono - wykrztusza przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Nie przejmuj się mną, biegnij dorwać tego faceta.

\- Chin i Meka go dorwali, panujemy nad sytuacją - odpowiada dziewczyna, a jej uśmiech wygląda tylko trochę niepewnie. - Karetka już tu jedzie. Chodzi o twoje kolano?

\- Taa - sapie Danny. - W dodatku o to, które uszkodziłem sobie już wcześniej. Kurwa.

Kono klęka obok niego i chwyta go za rękę. - Nic ci nie będzie. Tylko się trzymaj.

* * *

Czasami bycie członkiem wydziału do walki z przestępczością na dużą skalę Departamentu Policji Honolulu ma swoje plusy, a najważniejszym z nich jest to, że nie musi się czekać na ostrym dyżurze... zazwyczaj. Przynajmniej to stanowi nikłe światełko w tunelu tego gównianego dnia, bo Danny zostaje błyskawicznie zabrany na badanie rezonansem. Leki przeciwbólowe zaczynają w końcu działać, a Danny wzdycha z wdzięcznością, gdy nareszcie zostaje sam, by zdrzemnąć się w ciemnym, cichym pokoju.

\- Cześć, detektywie Williams - odzywa się ktoś po jakimś nieokreślonym czasie, a Danny z trudem unosi powieki, czując ciepłą dłoń na swojej nodze.

\- Cześć - odpowiada niewyraźnie. Mruga i dopiero po kilku próbach udaje mu się skupić wzrok na szczupłej, starszej kobiecie stojącej obok jego łóżka.

\- Jestem doktor Rosenberg, wezwano mnie na konsultację ortopedyczną. Właśnie obejrzałam wyniki pańskiego rezonansu i musimy porozmawiać o pańskim kolanie.

\- O boże. Jest bardzo źle? - pyta Danny, krzywiąc się na myśl o złych nowinach.

\- Cóż, wspaniała wiadomość jest taka, że nie chodzi o pańskie [ACL](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wi%C4%99zad%C5%82o_krzy%C5%BCowe_przednie).

\- To... uh... chyba dobrze - mówi Danny, usiłując podnieść się odrobinę do pozycji siedzącej. - Zatem jak brzmi ta zła wiadomość?

\- Zerwał pan [więzadło poboczne piszczelowe](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wi%C4%99zad%C5%82o_poboczne_piszczelowe), w skrócie MCL, czyli więzadło, które przebiega po wewnętrznej stronie kolana i łączy udo z podudziem.

Danny wydaje zbolały jęk i bezsilnie opuszcza głowę z powrotem na łóżko. - Czeka mnie operacja?

\- Tak się składa, że nie. Uszkodzenia MCL rzadko wymagają interwencji chirurgicznej i w pana przypadku nie powinno być inaczej.

\- Naprawdę? Więc na czym polega leczenie?

\- Głównie na fizjoterapii. Jednak przez najbliższy tydzień musi pan odciążać tę nogę na ile to tylko możliwe, co przyczyni się do zmniejszenia obrzęku. To oznacza założenie stabilizatora na kolano plus chodzenie o kulach.

\- Fizjoterapia, huh? - mruczy Danny, marszcząc nos. Dobrze pamięta, jak bolesna była fizjoterapia za pierwszym razem, kiedy uszkodził sobie ACL.

\- Bezwarunkowo, właśnie tak leczy się podobne kontuzje. Musi pan także zgłosić się do mnie na kontrolę za około sześć tygodni, żeby wykonać kolejny rezonans, a wtedy zobaczymy, jak goi się to więzadło.

\- W porządku - odpowiada Danny, wypuszczając oddech. Przynajmniej nie czeka go żadna operacja. - Jak długo muszę chodzić na tę fizjoterapię?

\- Powiedziałabym, że mniej więcej osiem do dziesięciu tygodni i pańskie kolano powinno być jak nowe. Skieruję pana do doktora McGarretta - to właściciel poradni fizjoterapeutycznej w Kahala i najlepszy specjalista w tej dziedzinie. I zapiszę dla pana to wszystko, proszę się nie martwić - mówi lekarka, chichocząc i klepiąc go w zdrową nogę. - Widzę, że jest pan lekko otumaniony. Odczuwa pan jakiś ból?

\- Tak... ale nie jest źle - stwierdza powoli Danny. Ma lekkie wrażenie, że jego mózg zmienił się w papkę, a myślenie kosztuje go sporo wysiłku.

\- Cieszę się - mówi z uśmiechem doktor Rosenberg. - Wrócę za jakąś godzinę, żeby dać panu kilka zaleceń i receptę, a potem będzie pan mógł stąd wyjść... pod warunkiem, że ktoś może odwieźć pana do domu.

\- Okej - odpowiada Danny, nie mogąc się doczekać, by znów zamknąć oczy. - Dzięki, pani doktor.

* * *

Ktoś puka do drzwi i ten dźwięk wyrywa Danny'ego ze snu. Odwraca głowę, zdezorientowany, i widzi stojącą w progu Kono. Och, racja. Jest w szpitalu, bo kolejny raz rozwalił sobie kolano - którego, całe szczęście, w tej chwili w ogóle nie czuje.

\- Jesteś gotowy, żebym cię stąd porwała?

\- Kono! - woła Danny z szerokim uśmiechem. - Jesteś taka piękna, nie mówię ci tego wystarczająco często.

Kono parska śmiechem i przyciąga sobie krzesło do jego łóżka. - Podali ci dobre prochy, huh?

\- Och, taa - potwierdza Danny, kiwając powoli głową. - Są kapitalne. Kompletnie nic nie czuję.

\- Założę się. A więc co z twoim kolanem?

\- Przez tamtego skurczysyna zerwałem sobie MCL.

\- Szlag, przykro mi, bracie - mówi Kono, marszcząc brwi. - Przynajmniej nie potrzebujesz operacji, zgadza się?

\- Nie potrzebuję. Za to czeka mnie dziesięć tygodni fizjoterapii - to mi da po dupie.

Kono krzywi się ze współczuciem. - Na pewno. A ja będę musiała liczyć na tych baranów, Mekę i China, żeby byli moim wsparciem - dodaje, a od przelotnego uśmiechu robią się jej dołeczki w policzkach.

Danny stęka. - Aczkolwiek jestem szczęśliwy, że właśnie użyłaś słowa _baran_ * - poważnie, jestem wręcz zachwycony - to dzięki za przypomnienie, że w najbliższej przyszłości będę skazany na pracę za biurkiem.

Kono wybucha śmiechem. - Rusz się, Śpiąca Królewno - mówi, podnosząc się z krzesła. - Wyciągnijmy cię stąd... Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby poprowadzić twoje Camaro.

* * *

\- Hej, Steve.

Steve kończy gryzmolić notatkę w karcie i obróciwszy się w swoim fotelu, widzi Mary stojącą w drzwiach jego gabinetu.

\- Twój następny pacjent już czeka - oznajmia Mary, a Steve kiwa głową.

\- Dzięki, Mary - mówi, przeglądając dokumenty na biurku. - Możesz mi przypomnieć, który to?

\- To ten, którego skierowała do ciebie doktor Rosenberg z Queens... ten policjant z zerwanym MCL - odpowiada Mary.

\- Och, racja, dzięki. Wyjdę do niego za sekundkę - mówi Steve, wracając do swoich dokumentów. Czuje jednak, że Mary wciąż stoi w progu, więc wzdycha i mówi, nie odwracając się ponownie: - Tak?

\- Jest _naprawdę_ atrakcyjny - stwierdza Mary. - I zdecydowanie w twoim typie.

\- Mary, daj spokój - odpowiada Steve, przewracając oczami. Odwraca się i widzi, że Mary szczerzy się w uśmiechu - stanowczo zbyt wielką przyjemność sprawia jej fakt, że Steve jest bi, choćby wyłącznie dlatego, że dzięki temu może drażnić się z nim bez końca w kwestii jednocześnie mężczyzn _oraz_ kobiet. - Po pierwsze, nie wiesz, jaki jest mój typ. Wiesz za to, że nie chodzę na randki z pacjentami.

\- Cóż, dla tego pacjenta powinieneś prawdopodobnie zrobić wyjątek - mówi Mary. - Ponieważ mam zamiar się z nim umówić, jeśli ty tego nie zrobisz.

Steve krzywi się z niesmakiem i wstaje. - To naprawdę niezręczne, że w ogóle istnieje taka możliwość.

\- Wiem, wielki bracie, czyż to nie wspaniałe? - odpowiada Mary ze zuchwałym uśmieszkiem.

Steve przepycha się obok niej z chmurną miną i żwawym krokiem zmierza korytarzem ku frontowi budynku. Zatrzymuje się gwałtownie, kiedy dociera do ich niewielkiej poczekalni, a Mary tylko rechocze i dźga go łokciem, mijając go w drodze do stanowiska recepcji.

W poczekalni siedzi tylko jeden facet, patrząc wilkiem na stabilizator na swoim kolanie, jakby usztywniająca szyna obrażała jego godność. Ma blond włosy, jest przystojny i wygląda na nieźle zbudowanego... kurwa, może Mary _faktycznie_ zna jego typ.

\- Uh - odzywa się Steve, spoglądając na kartotekę, którą trzyma w ręce. - Daniel?

Facet podnosi wzrok, sprawia wrażenie nieco zaskoczonego z jakiegoś powodu, po czym z bolesnym grymasem na twarzy staje na nogi.

\- Danny - mówi, ostrożnie balansując ciężarem na swoich kulach, by wyciągnąć rękę na powitanie.

\- Steve. - Danny ma silny uścisk i suchą dłoń, a Steve'owi się to podoba. Bardzo.

\- Nie 'doktor McGarrett'? - pyta Danny z uśmiechem. _Kurwa_ , jego oczy są naprawdę niebieskie.

\- To trochę zbyt formalne jak na mój gust - odpowiada Steve, unosząc w uśmieszku kącik ust. - Samo 'Steve' w zupełności wystarczy.

\- Wobec tego niech będzie, Steve. - Danny wykonuje zamaszysty gest. - Prowadź mnie do swojej sali tortur.

Steve śmieje się i wskazuje Danny'emu drogę do jednego z gabinetów zabiegowych. Ruchem ręki zaprasza Danny'ego, żeby wskoczył na podwyższoną kozetkę, a sam sadowi się na taborecie.  
\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że nie jesteś fanem fizjoterapii?

\- Ani trochę - odpowiada Danny. - Zerwałem ACL, kiedy byłem młodszy, a moja terapeutka była potworna. Drobna starsza pani, która naprawdę wydawała się zaspokajać moim bólem.

\- Cóż, jeśli to cię pocieszy, ja nie jestem sadystą, masz moje słowo - oznajmia Steve, uśmiechając się, i przegląda kartotekę Danny'ego. - Ten problem z ACL dotyczył tej samej nogi, zgadza się?

Danny kiwa głową. - Ale lekarka w szpitalu powiedziała, że teraz wszystko wyglądało w porządku.

Steve wyciąga kliszę z rezonansu Danny'ego i podnosi ją do światła, żeby się jej przyjrzeć.  
\- Rzeczywiście. Widzisz, o tutaj? - pyta, wskazując na coś czubkiem swojego długopisu.

Danny pochyla się do przodu i przygląda się zdjęciu. - Gdzie jest MCL?

Steve przesuwa odrobinę długopis, by wskazać na inne miejsce. - Tutaj, na brzegu. Widzisz tę kreskę, która wygląda na lekko pofalowaną? To właśnie to.

Danny krzywi się z obrzydzeniem i siada prosto. - Fuj.

\- Jak się czułeś przez ostatni tydzień?

\- Szczerze tego nienawidzę, kiedy nie jestem w stanie swobodnie się poruszać, ale ból nie był aż taki dokuczliwy. I wydaje mi się, że obrzęk się zmniejszył.

\- Zobaczmy, jak to wygląda, okej? - pyta Steve. Wstaje i zaczyna ostrożnie zdejmować stabilizator z kolana Danny'ego.

\- Skąd mam mieć pewność, że w ogóle jesteś prawdziwym doktorem? - pyta Danny, kładąc się na kozetce i podpierając się na łokciach. Steve próbuje nie zauważać, że ten ruch jeszcze mocniej napina koszulę na jego ramionach. - Nawet nie nosisz białego fartucha. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem doktora w bojówkach.

\- Cóż, ja nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem pacjenta w krawacie - odpowiada łagodnie Steve - więc chyba obaj przeżyjemy dziś nowe doświadczenie.

\- Boże - stęka Danny. - Można by pomyśleć, że chodzę w kostiumie klauna, sądząc po całym tym pieprzeniu, którego wysłuchuję o tym krawacie.

\- Następnym razem ubierz się w luźne spodnie albo w szorty, okej? - pyta Steve, podwijając nogawkę garniturowych spodni Danny'ego. - To ułatwi dostęp do twojego kolana. Za to nie krępuj się i załóż krawat w takim kolorze, w jakim tylko zechcesz - nie będę cię osądzał.

Danny prycha. - Taa, akurat.

\- Okej, może troszkę - przyznaje Steve. Kładzie dłoń na kolanie Danny'ego, ale zabiera ją, kiedy widzi, że na twarzy mężczyzny pojawia się grymas.

\- Czy to będzie bolało?

Steve tłumi uśmiech. - Zamierzam jedynie zobaczyć, w jakim zakresie możesz się poruszać, i pokazać ci kilka podstawowych ćwiczeń, które będziesz musiał wykonywać w domu. To może być trochę uciążliwe albo nieprzyjemne, ale nie powinno boleć.

Danny kiwa głową i bierze głęboki oddech. Steve delikatnie obmacuje wnętrze jego kolana i bacznie przygląda się twarzy Danny'ego. Z jego miny można wyczytać nieufność, może odrobinę powściągliwości, ale nie wygląda na to, by mężczyzna odczuwał ból, obserwując dłonie Steve'a na swoim kolanie.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - pyta Steve. - Sprawdzam tylko, jak wygląda ten obrzęk, ale nie jest tak źle.

\- Taa, jest tylko trochę wrażliwy na dotyk.

\- To dobrze. A zatem MCL znajduje się po wewnętrznej stronie kolana i chroni staw kolanowy przed wygięciem się w niewłaściwą stronę. W tej chwili mam zamiar sprawdzić wytrzymałość tego więzadła, naciskając na zewnętrzną część twojego kolana. Będziemy to robić wiele razy, aby zobaczyć, jak postępuje proces gojenia, więc zawsze mi powiedz, jeśli cię to zaboli.

\- Och, zrobię to, bez obawy.

Steve parska śmiechem. - Jakoś w to nie wątpię.

Ugina nieznacznie nogę Danny'ego, kładzie dłoń na zewnętrznej stronie jego kolana i bardzo ostrożnie opiera się na nim swoim ciężarem.

\- Ow, ow, ow - syczy Danny po zaledwie paru sekundach, a Steve natychmiast przestaje.

\- Wybacz.

\- No, nie wyglądasz na uszczęśliwionego moim cierpieniem, więc to już jest jakiś postęp w porównaniu do mojej poprzedniej fizjoterapeutki.

\- Cieszę się, że poprzeczka jest tak nisko - odpowiada Steve, a Danny prycha śmiechem.

\- Taa, szczęściarz z ciebie. Co dalej?

\- Na początek pokażę ci dwa łatwe ćwiczenia - wyjaśnia Steve, składając gruby ręcznik. Stuka palcem w nogę Danny'ego, żeby zgiął ją w kolanie, a następnie opiera jego piętę na ręczniku. - Zacznij z ugiętym kolanem, właśnie w ten sposób, i powoli prostuj nogę. Pozwól, żeby grawitacja zrobiła swoje, i zatrzymaj się od razu, gdy poczujesz dyskomfort. Taa, dokładnie o to chodzi. To ćwiczenie trzeba powtarzać 20 razy, dwa razy dziennie, codziennie.

\- To boli bardziej niż się spodziewałem - stwierdza Danny z grymasem niezadowolenia.

\- Wiem, to potrafi zaskoczyć - mówi Steve, krzywiąc się współczująco. Sam pamięta to aż nazbyt dobrze. - Gdy nagle twoje ciało przestaje funkcjonować tak, jak powinno.

Danny gwałtownie wypuszcza powietrze z płuc i zaciska zęby, kończąc ćwiczenie.

\- Teraz zrobimy to samo w przeciwną stronę - oznajmia Steve. - Zacznij z wyprostowaną nogą i powoli przesuwają piętę w górę, w stronę swoich pośladków, dopóki nie poczujesz tego w swoim kolanie. Postaraj się to robić, wykorzystując [mięśnie, znajdujące się w tylnej części uda](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mi%C4%99%C5%9Bnie_uda#Mi.C4.99.C5.9Bnie_grupy_tylnej), natomiast kolano spróbuj rozluźnić. Aha, właśnie w taki sposób. I to samo zalecenie: 20 powtórzeń, dwa razy dziennie, codziennie.

\- Jak bardzo to powinno boleć?

\- Ćwiczenia będą nieprzyjemne, ponieważ testujesz uszkodzone więzadło, ale nie posuwaj się aż tak daleko, żebyś rzeczywiście poczuł ból - wyjaśnia Steve, uważnie obserwując nogę Danny'ego, gdy mężczyzna wykonuje ćwiczenie. - Jak to się stało tak w ogóle?

\- Razem z moją partnerką ścigaliśmy jednego gościa - naprawdę wielkiego Hawajczyka - i facet przewrócił się prosto na moje kolano.

\- Auć. To faktycznie musiał być _moke_ , huh?

\- Co to, do diabła, jest _moke_? Mówisz [pidżynem](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/J%C4%99zyki_pid%C5%BCynowe)? Czy ja _wyglądam_ , jakbym znał ten język? Serio?

Steve nie może powstrzymać wybuchu śmiechu na widok znieważonej miny na twarzy Danny'ego. - _Moke_ to dokładnie to, co opisałeś. Wielki miejscowy koleś.

Danny tylko przewraca oczami.

\- No, ale aresztowaliście go przynajmniej?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. A ja z niesamowitą przyjemnością dodałem _napaść na policjanta_ do jego listy zarzutów.

\- Taa, założę się - odpowiada Steve. - Dobra robota, możesz usiąść. Tylko nie zapomnij o regularnym wykonywaniu tych ćwiczeń, okej?

\- Codziennie, tak? - pyta Danny, a Steve kiwa głową, zajmując z powrotem miejsce na taborecie.

\- A więc uszkodzenia MCL to zazwyczaj dosyć prosta sprawa, w tym sensie że przeważnie nieźle reagują na kombinację odpoczynku i fizjoterapii - zaczyna Steve. Jest zadowolony, widząc, że Danny słucha uważnie - jego praca jest o wiele łatwiejsza, gdy pacjenci okazują zaangażowanie. - Jednak twój przypadek komplikują dwa czynniki. ACL pomaga w stabilizowaniu MCL, a skoro twoje ACL było wcześniej uszkodzone, musimy zachować odrobinę więcej ostrożności. Poza tym, biorąc pod uwagę twoją pracę, musimy przywrócić cię do wyższego poziomu wytrzymałości i sprawności, niż wymagałaby tego większość ludzi.

Danny powoli kiwa głową, przygryzając dolną wargę. Steve odwraca wzrok.

\- Ale powinienem być w stanie... w dalszym ciągu być gliną, tak? To znaczy, kiedy ta kontuzja się zagoi.

\- Nie widzę żadnego powodu, żeby miało być inaczej - odpowiada uczciwie Steve. - O ile będziesz regularnie ćwiczył i przykładał się do tego, nie powinniśmy mieć problemu, żeby osiągnąć ten cel.

\- W porządku - mówi Danny, posyłając Steve'owi lekki uśmiech. - Chyba potrafię to zrobić.

\- To dobrze. Zazwyczaj stosujemy tutaj praktykę, że przekazujemy pacjentów między terapeutami, ale w związku z trochę skomplikowaną naturą twojego przypadku, zamierzam zajmować się tobą przez cały czas, okej? - oznajmia Steve. Zdecydowanie chce mieć Danny'ego na oku, a przyczyna tego jest całkowicie profesjonalna. No cóż, w 90% profesjonalna. - Powiedz o tym Mary w recepcji i zapisz się na wizyty co tydzień przez następne dziesięć tygodni.

Danny przytakuje ruchem głowy i wstaje ostrożnie, chwytając swoje kule, które czekały oparte o ścianę.

\- Och - odzywa się nagle Steve. - W tym tygodniu możesz się więcej poruszać, chociaż nadal zalecałbym, żebyś się generalnie nie przemęczał. I powinieneś dalej nosić stabilizator, ale możesz zacząć skracać czas, kiedy używasz kul. Masz w domu laskę? To by było pomocne.

\- Mam laskę - odpowiada Danny, wyciągając dłoń do pożegnalnego uścisku. - Dzięki, Steve.

\- Nie ma za co, Danny - mówi Steve z uśmiechem. - Do zobaczenia za tydzień.

* * *

Danny kuśtyka z powrotem do poczekalni, opierając się z wdzięcznością o kontuar recepcji, kiedy dociera na miejsce - jego kolano jest wyraźnie obolałe. Udaje mu się uśmiechnąć do recepcjonistki, która, zgodnie z napisem na identyfikatorze, nazywa się Mary.

\- Cześć - wita go pogodnie. - Danny, zgadza się? Chcesz się umówić na kolejne wizyty?

\- Taa, przez dziesięć tygodni. A Steve, uh, Steve powiedział, że powinienem zostać pod jego opieką? - odpowiada Danny.

Mary bez powodzenia próbuje stłumić prychnięcie. - Taa, założę się - mamrocze pod nosem.

\- Słucham? - pyta Danny, marszcząc brwi.

\- Och, nic takiego. Zależy ci na jakiejś konkretnej porze dnia?

\- Uh - mruczy Danny, zastanawiając się. - Chyba najlepiej będzie rano. Może przed pracą?

\- Co powiesz na 7:30 we wtorki?

Danny krzywi się, ale kiwa głową. Wygląda na to, że Steve'owi przyjdzie się dowiedzieć, iż Danny nie do końca jest rannym ptaszkiem.

\- A więc załatwione - oznajmia Mary. - Wpisałam cię do grafiku, do zobaczenia za tydzień.

\- Dzięki - mówi Danny, obdarzając ją uprzejmym uśmiechem. Wychodzi na zewnątrz w samą porę, by zobaczyć Kono wysiadającą z jej samochodu.

\- Hej, kolego - mówi, a Danny tylko burczy w odpowiedzi. - Jak było?

\- Okropnie - odpowiada ze stęknięciem, pozwalając jej przytrzymać dla niego drzwi. - Czysta tortura. Steve to zły, zły człowiek.

Jednak Kono tylko się śmieje, na co mina Danny'ego robi się jeszcze bardziej marsowa. Danny niezgrabnie opuszcza się na siedzenie pasażera i zmaga się z drzwiami samochodu.

\- Och, doprawdy? - mówi Kono, wracając na przednie siedzenie i zapinając pasy.

\- Ugh - mamrocze Danny, gdy zerka przez okno i zauważa Steve'a wychodzącego bocznymi drzwiami. - O wilku mowa.

\- Chwila, to on? - pyta dziewczyna, wskazując palcem przez przednią szybę.

Danny kiwa głową i zamyka oczy.

\- Czyli... tak naprawdę chcesz powiedzieć, że go nienawidzisz, ponieważ jest taki cudowny, tak?

Danny wydaje przeciągły jęk i odchyla głowę na oparcie fotela. Żałuje dnia, w którym powiedział Kono, że jest bi.

\- Bo powiem ci tylko tyle - ciągnie Kono - że gdyby _ten facet_ zajmował się mną wtedy, kiedy uszkodziłam swoje kolano, to tamta fizjoterapia byłaby o wiele lepszą zabawą.

Danny milczy przez chwilę, po czym uznaje, że jest zbyt zmęczony, żeby się z nią sprzeczać.

\- On jest taki pociągający, że to mnie doprowadza do szału - przyznaje. Spędziwszy rok jako partner Kono, nauczył się, że znacznie prościej jest się zwyczajnie poddać - Kono była jak pitbull, który dorwał się do szczególnie smacznej kości. Co jest wspaniałą cechą u gliniarza, ale przestawało być takie wspaniałe, gdy w grę wchodziło jej bezustanne zainteresowanie osobistym życiem Danny'ego.

\- Powinieneś się z nim umówić - stwierdza Kono, stanowczo kiwając głową. - Na pewno. Przydałoby ci się częściej chodzić na randki.

\- Czyś ty oszalała? - pyta Danny, rozkładając dłonie z niedowierzaniem. - Nie ma mowy, żeby ten facet był zainteresowany - mężczyznami w ogólności, a _mną_ w szczególności - ponieważ moje szczęście zdecydowanie po prostu nie jest takie dobre.

\- Cóż, nigdy się tego nie dowiesz, dopóki nie zapytasz! - świergocze Kono, ale Danny tylko przewraca oczami. Jest zmęczony i boli go kolano, i nie ma najmniejszej ochoty myśleć dłużej o doktorze [GQ](http://www.gq.com/).

* * *

\- Mówię poważnie, Danny - odzywa się Kono. - Powinieneś się z nim umówić.

Danny pochyla się do przodu i z głuchym łomotem uderza czołem o biurko. Od jego pierwszej wizyty u Steve'a minęło pięć dni, a Kono _nie_ daje temu spokoju.

\- Kono...

\- Załóżmy się o to - proponuje Kono, przerywając mu.

Danny siada prosto i mruży powieki. - Co dokładnie miałoby być stawką tego zakładu?

\- Okej - mówi Kono. Sprawia wrażenie o wiele za bardzo podekscytowanej, a to zawsze przeraża Danny'ego. - Jeżeli ja wygram, musisz się z nim umówić. Ale jeżeli _ty_ wygrasz, zajmę się całą naszą papierkową robotą przez dwa miesiące.

Danny odruchowo otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować, lecz dopada go chwila wahania. Wow, dwa miesiące. Przy tej ilości spraw, które mają skłonność piętrzyć się w ich wydziale, to będzie mnóstwo pracy.

\- Na czym ma polegać ten zakład? - pyta przezornie. - Bo, jak wiesz, moje możliwości są trochę ograniczone.

\- To nie będzie nic trudnego - mówi drwiąco Kono. - Zagramy w "kamień, papier, nożyce".

\- Mówisz poważnie? - dziwi się Danny, chichocząc. - Zamierzasz postawić _dwa miesiące_ papierkowej roboty na grę w "kamień, papier, nożyce"?

\- Zdecydowanie - potwierdza dziewczyna.

Danny przekrzywia głowę i patrzy na nią zmrużonymi oczami. - No nie wiem. Wydajesz się zbyt pewna siebie. Będziesz oszukiwać? Znasz jakiś tajny hawajski trik do tej gry, o którym ja nic nie wiem?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. To będzie zwyczajna gra - mówi Kono, przewracając oczami. - Weźmiemy sobie nawet kogoś na świadka. Hej, Meka!

Parę sekund później Meka wsuwa głowę do biura Danny'ego. - Co się dzieje?

\- Założyłam się z Dannym o "kamień, papier, nożyce". Ty będziesz sędziował.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Jaka jest stawka?

\- To nieistotne - wtrąca gładko Danny. Nie zamierza pozwolić, żeby jego życie miłosne - czy też jego brak - stało się pożywką dla wydziałowych plotek. To znaczy, w jeszcze większym stopniu niż w tej chwili. - Po prostu bądź naszym bezstronnym obserwatorem.

\- Załatwione. Na trzy?

Meka odlicza do trzech, a Danny wyciąga przed siebie wyprostowaną dłoń symbolizującą papier. Krzywi się i podgląda jednym okiem, po czym odchyla głowę w odruchu porażki, kiedy widzi nożyce Kono. Kono świętuje, wykonując jakiś dziwaczny taniec z Meką - który wygląda na podekscytowanego, mimo iż nie wie, co było stawką zakładu - a Danny jęczy przeciągle.

\- Oto moje pieprzone życie.

 

____________________________________

* baran - w oryginale występuje słówko _schmuck_ , które jest blisko związane z Dannym i stąd jego reakcja


	2. Sesja druga

\- Ale masz zamiar to zrobić, no nie?

\- Kono - mówi Danny przez zaciśnięte zęby. - To jest naprawdę...

\- Chcę tylko powiedzieć - przerywa mu Kono, podnosząc ręce i odchylając się na swoim siedzeniu - że musisz go zapytać, czy się z tobą umówi. To by było dosyć gówniane posunięcie, gdybyś nie dotrzymał warunków zakładu.

Danny zastyga z dłonią na drzwiach samochodu i wzdycha, zwieszając głowę. Boże, nie ma szans, żeby zdołał się od tego wykręcić. Kono jest przerażająca, Danny śmiało to przyzna... Nie ma pojęcia, co ona mu zrobi, jeżeli stchórzy przed wywiązaniem się z zakładu, ale to bez wątpienia będzie coś pomysłowego i nieprzyjemnego w jakiś sposób.  
\- Cóż, będziesz musiała po prostu zaczekać i się przekonać - odpowiada z całą zuchwałością, jaką potrafi z siebie wykrzesać.

Kono śmieje się, chociaż sądząc po wyrazie jej oczu, nie do końca mu wierzy. Co prawdopodobnie jest uzasadnione.  
\- No, tak już lepiej. Wrócę tu za godzinę, żeby cię odebrać.

\- Dzięki, _babe_. Za kilka dni powinienem być w stanie znowu prowadzić, kiedy rzeczywiście będę mógł zgiąć kolano na tyle, żeby usiąść za kierownicą - mówi Danny, posyłając w duchu modlitwę dziękczynną do tego, kto akurat słucha, że przynajmniej nie uszkodził sobie swojej dominującej nogi.

\- Żaden problem, bracie. Powodzenia.

Danny zmusza się do uśmiechu, gramoli się z samochodu i kuśtyka do budynku.

\- Cześć, Danny - wita go Mary, kiedy wchodzi do środka. Trochę go to pociesza, że ona wygląda na tak ledwo żywą o tej wczesnej godzinie, jak on się czuje. - Steve powinien wyjść do ciebie za parę minut.

\- Dzięki - odpowiada Danny, kiwając głową. Siada na krześle, a po chwili z zapałem sięga do kieszeni, kiedy słyszy dzwonek telefonu, który ustawił dla Grace.

\- Jak się miewa moja dziewczynka Gracie tego ranka? - pyta z uśmiechem. Nie było niczego lepszego na świecie, by odwrócić jego uwagę od obolałego kolana i tej sakramencko wczesnej pory.

\- Dzień dobry, Danno - szczebiocze Grace.

\- Przygotowujesz się do szkoły?

\- Aha, właśnie jem śniadanie. Chciałam do ciebie zadzwonić i się przywitać.

\- Aww, cieszę się, że to zrobiłaś. Jesteś gotowa na swój dzisiejszy sprawdzian z ortografii?

\- Tak mi się wydaje. Wczoraj wieczorem trzy razy przejrzałam moje fiszki ze słówkami.

\- Grzeczna dziewczynka - chwali ją Danny. Podnosi wzrok i widzi Steve'a, który stoi w progu, opierając się o framugę, jak gdyby czekał tam już od jakiegoś czasu. Danny unosi w górę palec i rzuca mu przepraszający uśmiech.

\- Muszę kończyć, małpko, jestem u doktora - mówi do telefonu. - Baw się dobrze w szkole, okej? Danno cię kocha.

\- Też cię kocham, Danno, porozmawiamy później.

Danny wypuszcza oddech, rozłącza się i wsuwa komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni. - Wybacz, że kazałem ci czekać - zwraca się do Steve'a.

\- Żaden problem - odpowiada swobodnie Steve. - Jesteś gotowy?

Danny kiwa głową i wstaje, ostrożnie podpierając się na lasce.

\- Nie wziąłeś dzisiaj kul?

\- Właściwie nie używałem ich od paru dni - oznajmia Danny. - Naprawdę nienawidzę tych przeklętych kul. Moje kolano nadal jest obolałe, ale mam wrażenie, że jest trochę stabilniejsze.

Steve przytakuje ruchem głowy i delikatnie trąca łokciem biceps Danny'ego, gdy ruszają w kierunku gabinetu zabiegowego.  
\- Proszę, proszę. Nie założyłeś krawata.

\- Jest pieprzona 7:30 rano, jest zbyt wcześnie na profesjonalny wygląd.

\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że nie jesteś rannym ptaszkiem? - dopytuje Steve, wprowadzając Danny'ego do gabinetu.

\- Ogólnie nie. A już _szczególnie_ nie wtedy, kiedy mój ekspres do kawy postanawia wycisnąć z siebie jedną filiżankę i przestać działać.

\- O kurczę. A czy ten ekspres nie był przypadkiem w zmowie z twoim żelem do włosów? - pyta subtelnie Steve.

Danny gwałtownie odwraca głowę i widzi, że Steve przybrał minę skończonego niewiniątka, tylko kąciki jego ust drgają lekko.

\- Ależ z ciebie dowcipny, dowcipny człowiek - gdera Danny. Odruchowo podnosi rękę, żeby przygładzić swoje włosy, lecz udaje mu się powstrzymać ten impuls. - Moje włosy wyglądają doskonale. A ty bądź ostrożny, jesteś na dobrej drodze, żeby spaść poniżej Madame Sadystki w moim rankingu fizjoterapeutów.

\- No, tego byśmy nie chcieli - odpowiada Steve, nie kryjąc się już ze swoim uśmiechem. - Masz ochotę na kawę?

\- Chwila, serio?

\- Jasne - potwierdza Steve, kierując się ku drzwiom. - Jaką lubisz?

\- Uh, ze śmietanką i cukrem.

\- Załatwione. Za sekundkę będę z powrotem.

Danny wierci się na kozetce i marszczy brwi - Steve okazujący mu taką życzliwość naprawdę nie pomaga stłumić jego zadurzenia, co jest dla niego torturą. Zeszłotygodniowe usiłowanie, by znieść dłonie Steve'a wędrujące po jego ciele, było poważnym treningiem jego samokontroli, i jakaś część Danny'ego nie pali się do tego, aby powtórzyć to doświadczenie. A jednak, jakimś cudem, Danny już się nie może doczekać.

\- Proszę bardzo - oświadcza Steve, gdy wraca po paru minutach i wręcza Danny'emu duży kubek. Danny upija niewielki łyk - rany, pośród wszystkich rzeczy, które na Hawajach są do bani, kawa z pewnością nie jest jedną z nich - i wydaje uszczęśliwiony pomruk, co z jakiegoś powodu sprawia, że Steve wygląda trochę tak, jakby cierpiał na zaparcie.

\- Urabiasz mnie przy pomocy kawy, a ja się tym nawet nie przejmuję - mówi Danny, a Steve uśmiecha się szeroko. Boże, jest taki przystojny, że to powinno być nielegalne.

\- Po prostu usypiam twoją czujność, to wszystko - odpowiada Steve, zmieniając ustawienie kozetki, żeby Danny mógł usiąść wygodniej. - Jak sobie radzisz z tamtymi ćwiczeniami?

\- Całkiem nieźle - stwierdza Danny. - Myślę, że zrobiły się trochę łatwiejsze.

\- To dobrze, a teraz mi pokaż - mówi Steve, splatając ramiona na piersi. Danny pozwala swojemu spojrzeniu, by prześlizgnęło się po tej klatce piersiowej i po tych bicepsach przez zaledwie pół sekundy. Dwie sekundy, najwyżej.

\- Tyran - mamrocze pod nosem.

\- Hej, przyniosłem ci kawę - przypomina Steve, wzruszając ramionami. - Teraz znowu znajduję się w twoich łaskach.

\- To kruchy lód, mój przyjacielu - odpowiada Danny. - Stąpaj po nim ostrożnie.

\- Pewnie - przytakuje Steve z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. - Więc rozmawiałeś ze swoją córką? Przez telefon?

\- Owszem - potwierdza Danny, nie mogąc powstrzymać łagodnego uśmiechu, który pojawia się na jego twarzy. - Nazywa się Grace.

\- Ile ma lat?

\- Dziesięć. Masz dzieci?

\- Nie - odpowiada Steve, śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Ale je lubię. Kiedy robiłem specjalizację z fizjoterapii, mieszkałem po sąsiedzku z rodziną z dwójką dzieci i bardzo często zajmowałem się nimi pod nieobecność rodziców.

\- Grace jest najlepsza - mówi Danny, nie wiedząc do końca, w jaki sposób napomknąć o fakcie, że jest rozwiedziony. - Żałuję tylko, że nie mogę się z nią częściej widywać.

Steve przechyla głowę, a Danny nie powinien sądzić, że ta zmarszczka między jego brwiami jest tak piekielnie atrakcyjna.  
\- Dlaczego? Z powodu twojej pracy?

\- Z powodu podziału prawa do opieki - wyjaśnia Danny. - Pomiędzy mną a moją byłą.

\- Ach - mówi Steve, kiwając głową. - Przykro mi.

Danny wzrusza ramionami. - Chyba nie jest aż tak źle... cóż, w każdym razie przyzwyczaiłem się do tego. A ty jesteś żonaty?

\- Nie jestem - odpowiada Steve. Danny milczy przez chwilę i nie reaguje natychmiast, jednak Steve nie ujawnia dalszych informacji.

\- Czuję, że próbujesz rozproszyć moją uwagę - oznajmia w końcu Danny, gdy z grymasem na twarzy zabiera się za wykonywanie drugiego ćwiczenia.

\- Czarodziej nigdy nie zdradza swoich sekretów.

\- Czarodziej! Wow, masz o sobie dosyć wysokie mniemanie, huh?

\- No cóż, może po prostu zobaczymy, jak będziesz się czuł po tych dziesięciu tygodniach.

Danny prycha - jeśli zadurzył się do tego stopnia po mniej więcej tygodniu, to nawet nie chce wiedzieć, jak to będzie wyglądało po dziesięciu. Jednakże Steve prawdopodobnie nie to miał na myśli.

\- A wracając do tamtej rozmowy przez telefon, kim jest Danno?

Danny mruży oczy i rzuca mu groźne spojrzenie. - To, mój przyjacielu, jest nie twój interes.

\- W porządku, w porządku - mówi Steve, unosząc dłonie. - Zapomnij, że zapytałem. I wstawaj, musimy iść.

\- Dokąd idziemy? - pyta Danny, ostrożnie stając z powrotem na ziemi, ale Steve nie odpowiada. Danny wychodzi za nim z gabinetu i podąża jego śladem w głąb oddzielnego korytarza, który otwiera się na rozległe pomieszczenie. Jego oczy rozszerzają się i staje jak wryty. - Wow.

Steve, idąc kilka kroków przed nim, zatrzymuje się również i odwraca w jego stronę. - O co chodzi?

\- Po prostu nie widziałem wcześniej tej części - mówi Danny. - Ładnie się urządziłeś.

"Ładnie" to niedopowiedzenie - główną część budynku stanowi jedno ogromne pomieszczenie z dwojgiem szerokich, garażowych drzwi na jednym końcu, które w tym momencie są podwinięte do góry, otwierając się prosto na szeroki pas plaży. Przestrzeń jest przewiewna i jasno oświetlona, z rozstawionym tu i ówdzie różnorodnym sprzętem do ćwiczeń, i nawet Danny może przyznać, że przytłumiony huk fal brzmi kojąco.

\- Dzięki - odpowiada Steve, uśmiechając się miękko.

Steve przeprowadza z nim kilka kolejnych ćwiczeń - łącznie z jednym skomplikowanym z wykorzystaniem [taśmy oporowej](http://iv.pl/images/29036813531213198161.jpg), którego Danny zdecydowanie nie będzie pamiętał, jak je wykonać - po czym całkiem niespodziewanie ich sesja dobiega końca. A Danny wciąż nie wywiązał się ze swojej części zakładu, co wywołuje grymas na jego twarzy. Wprost _słyszy_ Kono w swojej głowie i jej głos jest wyraźnie wkurzony.

Steve zdążył się już pożegnać i właśnie zmierza do drzwi, jednak Danny woła za nim i ze wszystkich sił zaciska powieki.

 

* * *

 

\- Zaczekaj, Steve - odzywa się Danny.

Steve odwraca się i widzi, że Danny stoi tam, gdzie go zostawił, przenosząc ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę i obracając w dłoniach swoją laskę.  
\- No, co tam?

\- Może... uh... może chciałbyś wybrać się kiedyś na drinka?

Serce Steve'a podskakuje w jego piersi - a mówiąc ściślej, Steve'owi ledwie udaje się powstrzymać przed przemierzeniem całego pomieszczenia robiąc [gwiazdy](http://iv.pl/images/49824595589467206105.jpg) z zachwytu - po czym natychmiast przygniata je kamień rzeczywistości. Niech to szlag, Danny jest jego pacjentem, a dziesięć tygodni to cholernie długi czas oczekiwania.

\- Nie umawiam się na randki z pacjentami - stwierdza ze zbolałą miną. Już ma dodać do tego zdania być może coś o tym, czego by chciał, żeby się wydarzyło, kiedy odbędą _wszystkie_ sesje, gdy Danny gorączkowo kręci głową, otwierając szeroko oczy.

\- Och, nie, nie chodziło mi o... uh... _randkę_ \- mówi i wygląda na więcej niż trochę speszonego, gdy pociera dłonią swój kark. - Mieszkam tutaj od niezbyt dawna i myślałem raczej o... o czymś jak spotkanie przyjaciół.

\- O cholera, wybacz - odpowiada Steve, przeklinając rumieniec, który czuje na swojej twarzy, i próbując poskromić dotkliwe rozczarowanie rozlewające się po jego ciele. Przynajmniej Danny sprawia wrażenie tylko lekko zakłopotanego, a nie wkurzonego czy zniesmaczonego tym, że Steve zinterpretował jego pytanie w romantyczny sposób. - To... um... to się już wcześniej zdarzało.

\- Taa, założę się - mówi oschle Danny, a Steve czerwieni się jeszcze mocniej

\- Ale tak, zdecydowanie możemy się spotkać - dodaje Steve i czuje być może większą dumę niż powinien, że jego głos się nie załamuje.

\- Okej - przytakuje Danny, kiwając pospiesznie głową. - To ja w takim razie będę już... uh, leciał, ale cieszę się, że się zgodziłeś.

\- Do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu! - woła za nim Steve, a zaraz potem krzywi się smętnie. Boże, jak daleko sięgnie jego desperacja.

Obserwuje, jak Danny wychodzi, po czym przemyka się z powrotem do swojego gabinetu. To było naprawdę ekscytujące sześć sekund czy coś koło tego, kiedy sądził, że Danny może być nim zainteresowany. Malutki, optymistyczny zakątek serca Steve'a podskakiwał z radości przez cały ubiegły tydzień, przypominając mu, że spojrzenia Danny'ego być może zatrzymywały się na nim nieco dłużej, niż heteroseksualny facet w normalnych okolicznościach patrzyłby na swojego doktora, i że to mogło coś oznaczać.

Jednak... najwyraźniej tak nie było.

Steve dostrzega kątem oka jakieś poruszenie i kieruje wzrok ku oknu, z którego rozciąga się widok na parking. O wilku mowa - oto i Danny, który wsiada do samochodu, a pomaga mu w tym bardzo urocza dama, przypuszczalnie jego dziewczyna.

Psiakrew. Zatem Danny definitywnie jest hetero.

 

* * *

 

Kilka dni później, wracając z banku, Steve postanawia przespacerować się okrężną trasą przez park położony w pobliżu plaży. Cieszy się przyjemnym widokiem późnopopołudniowego słońca odbijającego się od powierzchni wody i jest tym tak zaabsorbowany, że nie zauważa małej dziewczynki, która biegnie w jego stronę, odchyliwszy głowę do tyłu, żeby patrzeć w niebo, dopóki się ze sobą nie zderzają. Steve zatacza się, ale daje radę złapać równowagę i chwyta w ramiona dziewczynkę, zanim mała się przewróci.

\- Hej, powoli - mówi, stawiając ją z powrotem na ziemi.

\- Strasznie przepraszam! - odpowiada dziewczynka, odgarniając z twarzy swoje ciemne włosy, i kurczę, jest urocza, gdy w ten sposób wysuwa do przodu dolną wargę.

\- Och, nic nie szkodzi, skarbie. Nic ci się nie stało?

\- Grace!

Steve wzdryga się, słysząc znajomy głos, a gdy się odwraca, widzi Danny'ego, który kuśtyka w ich kierunku. Wow, czyżby to była jego córka?

\- Steve - stwierdza z zaskoczeniem Danny, kiedy już znajduje blisko nich. Towarzyszy mu ta sama kobieta, którą Steve widział z nim po jego ostatniej sesji. Cholera, to z pewnością jego dziewczyna.

\- Znasz go, Danno? - pyta Grace, a jej spojrzenie wędruje po twarzach dorosłych. - Nie patrzyłam, gdzie idę i się potknęłam, ale powiedziałam, że przepraszam!

\- Gracie, to jest Steve - wyjaśnia Danny, otaczając ręką ramiona córki. - Steve jest doktorem, który pomaga mi z moim kolanem.

\- Cześć, Grace - mówi Steve, przykucając obok niej i potrząsając na powitanie jej małą rączką, która znika w jego dłoni. - Dużo o tobie słyszałem od twojego taty.

\- O tobie też tata dużo mówi - odpowiada Grace, a Steve się uśmiecha, kiedy prostuje się do pionu. Dziewczyna Danny'ego wybucha śmiechem, zaś Danny tylko marszczy brwi.

\- No cóż, muszę mieć kogoś, komu mogę się skarżyć, chyba rozumiesz? - mówi Danny, wzruszając ramionami. - Och, a to jest Kono.

Steve przywołuje na twarz szeroki uśmiech i pochyla się do przodu, by podać jej rękę. Dziewczyna jest młoda i piękna, i miejscowa... szczęściarz z tego Danny'ego.

\- Cześć, Steve - wita się Kono i niech to szlag, ależ ma silny uścisk dłoni. - To wspaniale wreszcie cię poznać.

\- Och, ty też wysłuchujesz jego narzekań na mój temat? - pyta Steve. Dziewczyna parska śmiechem i szturcha łokciem bok Danny'ego.

\- Przez calutki dzień. To się nazywa mieć farta, co nie? - odpowiada, a Danny przewraca oczami.

\- Boże, popatrz na całe to znieważanie, jakie muszę znosić - mówi, jednak także się uśmiecha, więc Steve śmieje się nieśmiało.

Wtedy Kono nagle wyraźnie się ożywia. - Hej, właśnie mieliśmy pójść na shave ice. Chcesz się do nas przyłączyć?

Pomiędzy nią a Dannym dochodzi do pospiesznej, przyciszonej rozmowy urywanymi zdaniami, a Steve czuje się niezręcznie, jak gdyby może zakłócił ich randkę czy coś w tym rodzaju. Jednak w tym momencie Danny obraca się ku niemu, patrząc tymi swoimi błyszczącymi oczami, i rozkłada szeroko ramiona.  
\- Lubisz shave ice?

\- Prawdopodobnie mógłbym dać się skusić - przyznaje Steve.

\- Świetnie! - oznajmia Kono, klaszcząc w dłonie. - Grace, może poszłabyś ze mną? Pozwolimy chłopakom znaleźć jakieś miejsce, gdzie będziemy mogli usiąść.

Grace kiwa głową i zwraca się do Steve'a: - Jaki chciałbyś smak?

\- Domyślam się, że jesteś specjalistką od shave ice. Co byś mi poleciła?

\- Ja zawsze wybieram ananasowe - odpowiada z przekonaniem Grace, na co Steve się uśmiecha.

\- Zatem skorzystam z twojej sugestii, ananasowy smak brzmi wspaniale.

Sięga po swój portfel, lecz dłoń Kono na jego ręce go powstrzymuje. - Nie przejmuj się tym, bracie.

Steve dziękuje jej skinieniem głowy i patrzy, jak obie dziewczyny kierują się do straganu z shave ice po przeciwnej stronie parku. Po chwili wraca spojrzeniem na Danny'ego, który ruchem ręki wskazuje na stoliki piknikowe ustawione za jego plecami.

\- Wybacz, że... uh... popsuliśmy ci popołudnie - mówi Danny, kołysząc się na piętach, z rękami w kieszeniach. - Jestem pewien, że miałeś, no wiesz, jakieś sprawy do załatwienia.

\- Nie, tak właściwie to nie - odpowiada Steve. - Wybacz, że... uh... prawie stratowałem Grace.

\- Och, nic nie szkodzi - rzuca ze śmiechem Danny. - Przynajmniej nie pozwoliłeś, żeby się przewróciła. Wtedy musiałbym ci przywalić czy coś.

Danny zajmuje miejsce przy stoliku, a Steve rozważnie siada naprzeciwko niego i obaj czekają na powrót dziewczyn. Ku zaskoczeniu Steve'a, Grace wspina się na ławkę tuż obok niego, zostawiając Kono, by usiadła obok Danny'ego.

\- Dla ciebie mam wiśniowego, Danno - oznajmia Grace, popychając kubeczek w jego stronę, na co Danny się uśmiecha.

\- Dzięki, małpko.

\- Ten ananasowy to był dobry wybór, Grace, dziękuję - mówi Steve.

\- Ananasowy to zdecydowanie najmądrzejszy wybór - stwierdza Kono, przelotnie ukazując dołeczki w swoich policzkach, kiedy Danny przewraca oczami.

\- Kiedy jestem na plaży, chcę tylko ananasowe - wtrąca Grace.

\- Skoro mowa o plaży, wydaje mi się, że od dłuższego czasu nie widziałam, żeby Danny zbliżył się do piasku bardziej niż w tej chwili - mówi Kono.

Steve unosi brew, a Grace oświadcza poważnie: - Danno nie lubi plaży.

\- Och, naprawdę?

\- Zgadza się, Danno wcale nie lubi plaży - potwierdza Danny.

\- A to dlaczego?

Danny parska śmiechem i zaczyna wyliczać powody na palcach: - Piasek, rak skóry, meduzy, _piasek_. Mam mówić dalej?

\- Wobec tego musi być z ciebie rasowy surfer, zgadza się? - pyta obojętnie Steve.

\- Taa, zostawiam to tej dwójce - odpowiada Danny, wskazując na Kono i Grace. - Ja wolę obserwować z odległego, bezpiecznego dystansu.

\- Od czasu do czasu możemy zaciągnąć go do wody - mówi Kono. - Ale nie za często.

\- Och, czyli nie umiesz pływać?

Danny prycha. - Pływam, żeby przetrwać, nie dla zabawy.

\- Nie wiem, czy ci wierzę - odpowiada Steve, przekrzywiając głowę, a Grace wybucha śmiechem.

\- No dobra, ja się zwijam - oznajmia Kono, wstając ze swojego miejsca. Pochyla się, by szepnąć Danny'emu na ucho coś, co sprawia, że Danny rumieni się aż po cebulki włosów, więc Steve prędko odwraca wzrok - czuje się nieswojo będąc świadkiem czegoś tak intymnego.

\- Cześć, Kono! - woła Grace. Ona także wstaje i obejmuje Kono w talii, wpatrując się w nią z uwielbieniem. - Nadal masz zamiar przyjść do nas na kolację w ten weekend?

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odpowiada Kono. - Cześć, skarbie.

Steve zmusza się, żeby przyznać, iż to miłe, że wyraźnie są bardzo ze sobą zżyte. A więc to musi być całkiem poważny związek.

\- Danno, czy Steve może pójść pobawić się ze mną na placu zabaw? - pyta Grace, a Steve ukrywa uśmiech, kiedy mała znowu wysuwa do przodu dolną wargę. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że Danny potrafi jej czegokolwiek odmówić?

\- Tylko jeśli Steve będzie chciał, małpko, bo nie wiemy, czy on nie musi już iść - odpowiada Danny, posyłając Steve'owi smętny uśmiech.

Steve przechyla głowę i spogląda z góry na Grace, udając, że się zastanawia. - Ścigajmy się.

Grace piszczy z uciechy i rzuca się do biegu, a Steve depcze jej po piętach. Pozwala jej dotrzeć do skraju placu zabaw jakieś dwa kroki przed sobą, po czym podrywa małą w powietrze i odstawia ją na drabinki.

\- Możemy pójść na huśtawki? - pyta Grace po paru minutach.

\- Oczywiście, że możemy pójść na huśtawki - zgadza się Steve. - Ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że od bardzo dawna się nie huśtałem.

\- Och, to nic, pokażę ci, jak to się robi - oznajmia z przekonaniem Grace, a Steve się uśmiecha.

Posłusznie słucha wskazówek Grace, jak wygląda najlepszy sposób, żeby rozhuśtać się naprawdę wysoko, i wkrótce oboje huśtają się z pasją.

\- Czy z Danno będzie wszystko w porządku?

\- Masz na myśli jego kolano? - dopytuje Steve, a Grace kiwa głową. - Och, no jasne, że wyzdrowieje. Musimy się tylko upewnić, żeby znowu nabrał sił.

\- Żeby mógł łapać złych ludzi, tak?

\- Dokładnie tak.

\- Danno mówi, że każesz mu robić rzeczy, od których boli go noga. A czasami mówi brzydkie wyrazy, kiedy robi to, co mu kazałeś.

Steve śmieje się na głos. - Dostajesz w szkole zadania domowe, prawda? Cóż, to jest zadanie domowe, które Danno dostał ode mnie. To pomaga wyleczyć jego kolano.

\- Danno pilnuje, żebym odrabiała moje zadania, więc ja też mogę pilnować, żeby on odrabiał swoje.

 

* * *

 

W końcu oboje zmierzają z powrotem do stolika, przy którym czeka Danny. Grace trochę się ubrudziła na rękach i na twarzy, ale jej sukienka w dalszym ciągu jest dosyć czysta, zatem Steve dochodzi do wniosku, że spisał się całkiem nieźle.

\- Dobrze się bawiliście, terroryzując plac zabaw?

\- Grace powiedziała mi, że wykonujesz swoje ćwiczenia - oznajmia Steve. - Chociaż czasami mówisz przy tym brzydkie wyrazy.

\- Och, teraz moja córka została twoim szpiegiem? - pyta Danny, wysuwając dolną wargę. - To świetnie, po prostu świetnie.

\- Możesz to dla mnie zrobić, prawda, Grace? - odzywa się Steve, a dziewczynka z radością kiwa głową. - Dobrze go pilnuj, żeby przykładał się do ćwiczeń.

\- Tak zrobię, obiecuję - przyrzeka Grace. - Danno, musisz robić te ćwiczenia, bo dzięki nim twoje kolano wyzdrowieje.

\- A więc skąd wziął się ten przydomek "Danno"? - pyta Steve, zwracając się do Grace.

\- Kiedy byłam mała, jedyne co potrafiłam wymówić, to "Danno" - wyjaśnia Grace, podnosząc wzrok na Steve'a. - I tak już zostało.

\- To urocze - komentuje Steve, rzucając Danny'emu złośliwy uśmieszek.

\- Ani się waż wpadać na jakieś pomysły, szanowny panie - odpowiada Danny, stanowczo celując w Steve'a palcem. - Grace jest jedyną osobą, której wolno mnie tak nazywać.

\- Och, w porządku, tatusiu - stwierdza Grace i klepie go w rękę. - Steve może nazywać cię Danno. Lubię go, mogę podzielić się z nim tym przydomkiem.

\- Dziękuję ci, Grace, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony - mówi Steve, pochylając się w lekkim ukłonie. Tłumi wybuch śmiechu na widok kompletnie oszołomionej miny Danny'ego, którego spojrzenie wędruje pomiędzy Steve'em a Grace.

\- Ja... uh, w porządku - mówi w końcu, potrząsając głową. - Podziękuj Steve'owi, Grace.

\- Dziękuję, że się ze mną pobawiłeś - mówi dziewczynka i wprawia Steve'a w zdumienie, gdy niespodziewanie obejmuje go ramionami w pasie.

Steve ostrożnie podnosi ręce, żeby odwzajemnić uścisk. - Nie ma za co. Cześć, Grace.

\- Dzięki, Steve - mówi Danny z wdzięcznym uśmiechem. - Do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu.

\- Cześć, Danno - woła za nimi Steve, szczerząc się jak wariat, kiedy Danny spogląda na niego złowieszczo ponad głową Grace.

 

____________________________________

*** co do tej wzmianki o _robieniu specjalizacji z fizjoterapii_ \- przyznam uczciwie, że nie wiem, na ile to jest akuratne tłumaczenie; w oryginale brzmi to: _"When I was getting my PT degree"_ , co wg mojego riserczu oznacza, że Steve mówi o czasach swoich studiów doktoranckich, ale nie chciałam tak tego ująć w tekście, bo to takie... napuszone ;-p


	3. Sesja trzecia

 

\- Dzień dobry, Steve - wita go Mary. Dziewczyna tłumi ziewnięcie i opiera podbródek na dłoni.

\- Proszę, mam tu coś, co powinno pomóc - odpowiada ze śmiechem Steve, wyciągając w jej stronę kubek kawy.

\- Mmm - mruczy niewyraźnie Mary. - To nienaturalne, że wyglądasz na takiego rozbudzonego o tej godzinie. Jeśli to cecha genetyczna, czemu ja jej nie odziedziczyłam?

\- To zasługa porannych ćwiczeń fizycznych - odpowiada Steve, sadowiąc się na blacie jej biurka, ale Mary tylko warczy na niego i wykorzystuje końcówkę swojego długopisu, żeby dźgnąć go w udo.

\- Ty i twoje endorfiny, zamknijcie się. Masz dzisiaj sesję z Dannym, no nie?

Steve marszczy nos. - Nie przypominaj mi.

\- Dlaczego? Boisz się, że będzie niezręcznie?

\- Och, masz na myśli następstwo tego, jak zinterpretowałem jego przyjacielskie zaproszenie jako propozycję randki/próbę flirtu? Nie, to wcale nie będzie niezręczne - mówi oschle Steve.

\- Przecież powiedziałeś, że wszystko było w porządku - dziwi się Mary, z radością sącząc swoją kawę - kiedy w zeszłym tygodniu natknąłeś się na niego i jego córkę.

\- No tak, ale wtedy w pobliżu kręcili się inni ludzie.

\- Będzie dobrze - stwierdza Mary. - Po prostu udawaj, że tamto nie miało miejsca. Albo mogłabym mu wtłuc w twoim imieniu.

Steve przewraca oczami. - To nie będzie konieczne, dzięki. Chociaż to prawdziwy zwrot o 180 stopni, skoro na początku twierdziłaś, że _ty_ chciałaś się z nim umówić.

\- Och, daj spokój, tak naprawdę bym tego nie zrobiła. Poza tym powiedziałeś, że on ma dziewczynę.

\- Taa - wzdycha Steve. - Kiedy już przyjdzie, powiedz mu po prostu, żeby poszedł do głównej sali, okej?

Steve idzie z powrotem do pomieszczenia w głębi budynku, odruchowo przesuwając różne sprzęty i witając się z kilkoma terapeutami, którzy również zjawili się z samego rana. W końcu słyszy, jak ktoś chrząka, a gdy się odwraca, widzi Danny'ego, który stoi w wejściu do sali, podpierając się laską.

\- Cześć.

\- Hej, Danno.

Danny patrzy na niego wilkiem i kręci głową, ale pomija milczeniem to, że Steve posłużył się jego przydomkiem, zatem Steve dochodzi do wniosku, że nie czekają go żadne kłopoty.

\- Chciałem cię jeszcze raz przeprosić za tamto popołudnie - odzywa się Danny. - Kiedy Grace zatopi w kimś swoje szpony, to nie puszcza tak łatwo. A z jakiegoś powodu - doprawdy, kto to może wiedzieć - ona cię lubi, więc... tak. Dzięki.

\- Nie ma sprawy - odpowiada z uśmiechem Steve. Oglądanie Danny'ego jako ojca, gdy wszystkie szorstkie szczegóły jego powierzchowności zostały wygładzone dzięki obecności Grace, samo w sobie było nowym doświadczeniem. - Grace jest wspaniała.

\- Tak, to prawda.

\- Okej, jesteś gotowy?

\- Bierzmy się do roboty.

 

* * *

 

Danny pociąga za węzeł swojego krawata, próbując zaczerpnąć głęboki oddech. Cieszy się szczęściem China - naprawdę się cieszy, nawet bardzo, on i Malia są świetną parą - jednak to pierwszy ślub, w jakim uczestniczy, odkąd jego własne małżeństwo się posypało, tak więc trochę nie może się w tym wszystkim odnaleźć. Ceremonia jeszcze się nawet nie zaczęła, jednak Danny nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby już dobiegła końca.

Szukając czegoś, na czym mógłby skupić uwagę, przeczesuje wzrokiem zebrany tłum - jak to gliniarze mają w zwyczaju - i pozwala swojemu spojrzeniu zatrzymać się na dłużej na wysokim, ciemnowłosym mężczyźnie, który stoi odwrócony do niego plecami. Wydaje się, że facet ma na sobie jakiś wojskowy mundur, a Danny jest właśnie w trakcie dokładnych oględzin przyjemnego widoku, jaki przedstawiają te obcisłe spodnie, gdy przyłapuje się na tym, co robi, i wydaje zbolały jęk. Wygląda na to, że jego niewielkie zadurzenie się w Steve'ie rozbudziło jego zainteresowanie mężczyznami w każdym możliwym miejscu... kurwa, Steve rzeczywiście komplikuje mu życie.

\- Danny!

Danny z trudem odrywa wzrok od tyłka tamtego faceta i obróciwszy się w miejscu, widzi Kono, która wygląda pięknie jak zawsze, w błękitno-żółtej sukience i z zaczesanymi wysoko włosami.  
\- Aww - mówi, wydając jęk podziwu. - Nie mogłaś zostawić odrobiny urody dla reszty z nas? Musiałaś zgarnąć wszystko dla siebie?

\- Ależ z ciebie czaruś, Williams - odpowiada Kono, nachylając się, żeby cmoknąć go w policzek. - Dobrze się bawisz?

\- Ja? - pyta drwiąco Danny, wskazując na siebie palcem. - Wspaniale, po prostu kapitalnie, nie mogę się doczekać, aż zacznie się ta impreza.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz, bracie - mówi Kono znaczącym tonem. - Chodźmy znaleźć sobie jakieś miejsca. Myślę, że ceremonia zaraz się rozpocznie.

 

* * *

 

\- Steve!

Steve obraca się na pięcie i zauważa Mary zmierzającą poprzez tłum w jego stronę. Kiedy dziewczyna jest już blisko, wyciąga jedną rękę, żeby otoczyć ją ramieniem.

\- Hej, Mare - mówi, przytulając ją do swojego boku. - Pięknie wyglądasz.

\- Dzięki - odpowiada z chichotem Mary i odsuwa się od niego, spoglądając w dół na swoją sukienkę. - Malia rzeczywiście wybrała ładną suknię dla druhny. Kto by przypuszczał, że takie w ogóle istnieją.

\- Cóż, to było bardzo miłe z jej strony.

\- A ty postanowiłeś wyciągnąć galowy mundur, huh?

\- Ze względu na specjalną okazję - stwierdza Steve z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

\- Mhmm - mruczy znacząco Mary. - Jasne. Wiesz, na wieczorze panieńskim w zeszły weekend poznałam jedną z przyjaciółek Malii ze szkoły medycznej. Singielka, blondynka, bardzo piękna... mogę cię przedstawić.

\- Ech, no nie wiem - wykręca się Steve, marszcząc nos.

\- Czyli nadal tylko Danny ci w głowie, huh?

Steve wzdycha ciężko i krzywi się z niezadowoleniem. - Nie. No cóż, w każdym razie staram się, żeby tak nie było.

\- A tak w ogóle, jak było podczas waszej sesji? Oboje byliśmy tacy zajęci, że nie miałam okazji cię zapytać.

\- Och, było całkiem nieźle - odpowiada Steve. - Przynajmniej takie miałem wrażenie, że wszystko poszło dosyć zwyczajnie. Jestem po prostu zmęczony tym, że czuję się jak nastolatka, która się w kimś głupio zadurzyła.

\- Jako ktoś, kto kiedyś był nastolatką, spróbuję się nie obrazić o to, co właśnie powiedziałeś. Ale, Steve, to jego strata. To znaczy, jesteś moim bratem i ciężko mi to przyznać, ale jesteś całkiem dobrą partią. Więc pozwól mi, żebym przedstawiła cię Jane.

\- Dobra. Być może. Niczego nie obiecuję.

\- To mi wystarczy. A teraz już chodź, zobaczmy, jak nasi przyjaciele biorą ślub.

 

* * *

 

Danny w pewnym sensie wyłącza się w niektórych momentach ceremonii - trudno jest słuchać tych przysiąg, nie wracając myślami do chwili, kiedy sam składał podobną - ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc uważa, że to bardzo przyjemny ślub, nawet pomimo jaskrawego słońca i całego tego wszechobecnego piasku. Chin i Malia wyglądają na podekscytowanych, a jako bonus Danny poniekąd przestał mieć wrażenie, jakby jego krawat próbował go udusić. Ostatecznie ceremonia dobiega końca, a on otrząsa się z odrętwienia, kiedy Kono szturcha go w ramię.

\- No chodź - mówi. - Poszukajmy jakiegoś alkoholu.

\- To, _babe_ , jest _fantastyczny_ pomysł - oznajmia, pozwalając, żeby Kono poderwała go z krzesła. - Prowadź, proszę.

Przeciskają się pomiędzy ludźmi tłoczącymi się przy barze i w końcu udaje im się chwycić dwie butelki piwa, po czym wycofują się do jakiegoś spokojnego kącika.

\- A więc masz zamiar włączyć się w uświęconą tradycję i wyrwać sobie kogoś podczas wesela? - pyta Kono, a jej brwi poruszają się wymownie.

Danny parska śmiechem. - Znając moje szczęście, trafiłbym na kolejną kuzynkę Kelly-Kalakaua, a potem _oboje_ z Chinem usiłowalibyście mnie zabić.

Kono uśmiecha się i wzrusza jednym ze swoich delikatnych ramion.  
\- Prawdopodobnie mogłabym znaleźć dla ciebie jakąś miłą dziewczynę. Albo, no wiesz, faceta, jeśli tak obecnie stoją te sprawy - proponuje z porozumiewawczym mrugnięciem, a Danny jęczy cierpiętniczo.

\- Dziękuję, ale nie - odmawia. - Jestem pewien, że spiknęłabyś mnie z kimś pomylonym, po prostu żeby zrobić mi na złość.

Coś przyciąga spojrzenie Danny'ego, więc odwraca głowę i widzi China, który stoi kilka metrów od nich, zajęty rozmową z tamtym wojskowym gościem, którego Danny wypatrzył wcześniej.

\- Chodź - mówi i nie spuszczając z oczu rozmawiających mężczyzn, ciągnie Kono za rękę. - Przywitajmy się z Chinem.

\- Cóż za zbieg okoliczności - stwierdza dziewczyna, podążając za Dannym, i _kurwa_ , ona niczego nie przegapi. - Wygląda na to, że jakiś uroczy facet stoi tuż obok niego.

\- Zamknij się - syczy Danny.

Facet obraca się, kiedy podchodzą bliżej, a Danny wytrzeszcza oczy i próbuje nie połknąć własnego języka.  
\- Steve?

\- Danny?

Danny rozpaczliwie usiłuje oderwać spojrzenie od Steve'a, który wygląda na równie zaskoczonego jego widokiem, jak Danny się czuje. I który poza tym wygląda _naprawdę_ nieźle w tym mundurze niewiadomego pochodzenia, który ma na sobie.

\- Chwileczkę - odzywa się Chin, rozkładając ręce. - Skąd znacie Steve'a?

\- Skąd _ty_ znasz Steve'a? - Kono zwraca się do China. - Ja dopiero co go poznałam w zeszłym tygodniu.

\- To przecież Steve McGarrett! Syn Johna. Swego czasu byliśmy przyjaciółmi, ale podejrzewam, że byłaś za młoda, żeby to zapamiętać.

\- A jeśli o mnie chodzi, to mój fizjoterapeuta - dodaje Danny, wskazując na Steve'a.

Rozlega się głośne _ohh_ wypowiedziane chórem czterech głosów.

\- Domyślam się, że wy dwaj znacie się z HPD - mówi Steve, zwracając się do Danny'ego i China, a oni potakują, kiwając głowami.

\- Na dodatek Chin jest moim kuzynem - dorzuca Kono.

\- Cóż, to jeden wielki zabawny zbieg okoliczności - podsumowuje Chin. - A przy okazji, jak tam twoja fizjoterapia?

\- Danny wspaniale sobie radzi - wtrąca się Steve, zanim tamten zdąży się odezwać. - Wszystko przebiega zgodnie z planem.

\- Najwyraźniej radzę sobie tak wspaniale, że nie mogę już odpowiadać we własnym imieniu - mówi Danny, delikatnie trącając Steve'a łokciem. - To znaczy, ten facet jest zły i szalony, ale jeśli by to pominąć, to chyba jest dobrze.

Chin odwraca się, słysząc, że ktoś woła go po imieniu z przeciwnego końca sali, i na jego twarzy pojawia się grymas.  
\- Muszę iść przywitać się z wujem* Keoki. Chcesz pójść ze mną, Kono?

\- O nie - odpowiada dziewczyna, otaczając Danny'ego ramieniem i posyłając Chinowi przebiegły uśmieszek. - Muszę dotrzymać towarzystwa moim przyjaciołom.

\- Tylko poczekaj, aż sama będziesz wychodzić za mąż - mamrocze pod nosem Chin, zaczynając się od nich oddalać.

\- Hej - zatrzymuje go Danny i wyciąga rękę, by uścisnąć Chinowi dłoń, ponieważ jeszcze nie zapomniał o dobrych manierach. - Gratulacje, stary. Bardzo się cieszę z twojego szczęścia.

\- Dzięki, kolego - odpowiada Chin, promieniejąc z radości. - Korzystajcie z darmowych drinków.

\- Och, masz to jak w banku.

 

* * *

 

\- A zatem krawat wrócił na swoje miejsce - zauważa Steve, na co Kono wybucha śmiechem. Wyśmienicie się bawiąc, Steve pociąga łyk swojego drinka i obdarza Danny'ego szerokim uśmiechem. Ich trójka dorwała w swoje ręce kilka butelek piwa i zawłaszczyła wysoki stolik w głębi sali.

\- Gnębię go o to od _wieków_ \- oznajmia Kono, przewracając oczami, aby okazać współczucie Steve'owi. - Tak więc nie wydaje mi się, żeby miał się zmienić w najbliższym czasie.

\- To jest ślub! - oburza się Danny, wymachując gwałtownie rękami. - Dajcie spokój, nie możecie nabijać się ze mnie, bo założyłem krawat na ślub. To formalna okazja.

\- Jestem zaskoczona, że nie masz na sobie marynarki - odpowiada Kono.

\- Zostawiłem ją w samochodzie - przyznaje Danny, a pozostała dwójka zaczyna się śmiać. Wtedy Danny oskarżycielsko celuje palcem w Steve'a. - I ty też przyszedłeś w krawacie!

\- Tak, ale to jest część mojego munduru - odpowiada z wyższością Steve, wygładzając wspomniany krawat. - Rozejrzyj się, większość obecnych tutaj facetów nie nosi krawatów.

\- Ugh. Zwierzęta, wszyscy zachowujecie się jak zwierzęta - stwierdza z oślim uporem Danny i pociąga długi łyk ze swojej butelki. - Czy tak będzie lepiej?

Odstawia piwo na stolik, wsuwa jeden palec w węzeł swojego krawata, a serce Steve'a staje na moment, gdy świat wydaje się obracać w zwolnionym tempie. Zręczne palce Danny'ego poluzowują jego krawat, tak że węzeł zwisa mu na środku klatki piersiowej, po czym Danny rozplątuje węzeł do końca. Pasek jedwabiu - w każdym razie Steve przypuszcza, że to jedwab - wyślizguje się spod kołnierzyka, kiedy Danny pociąga za niego, a następnie starannie składa krawat i wsuwa go sobie do kieszeni. By dolać oliwy do ognia, żwawo rozpina dwa górne guziki swojej koszuli, ukazując oczom Steve'a maleńki, nęcący skrawek owłosionego torsu.

Steve wzdryga się, kiedy ktoś w ich pobliżu gwałtownie odstawia swoją szklankę, grzechocząc kostkami lodu, a świat raptem ponownie kręci się z normalną prędkością. Czuje, iż nagle tak bardzo zaschło mu w ustach, że potrzebuje kolejnego drinka. Potrzebuje także czegoś, czym mógłby zająć swoją uwagę. Oraz żeby nie wstawać przez jakiś czas. Jest facetem, który ma wiele potrzeb, okej?

Otwiera usta, żeby odpowiedzieć Danny'emu, lecz nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk. Na szczęście Kono go w tym wyręcza i klepiąc Danny'ego w rękę, stwierdza: - Znacznie lepiej, bracie.

\- Wszyscy jesteście pomyleni - mówi Danny. - Tęsknię za przebywaniem w miejscu, gdzie to _normalne_ , by założyć krawat na ślub.

\- Wiesz, jak na kogoś, kto wydaje się strasznie nie lubić Hawajów, postąpiłeś jak prawdziwy _kama’aina_ **, wybierając sobie dziewczynę - zauważa Steve, kiwając swoją butelką piwa w stronę Danny'ego i Kono. - Tak w ogóle, to od jak dawna jesteście razem?

Zaraz, dlaczego ta dwójka gapi się na niego w taki sposób?

Kono jako pierwsza nie wytrzymuje, niemal spadając ze stołka w napadzie histerycznego śmiechu, a Danny wkrótce idzie w jej ślady.  
\- Och, nie jesteśmy parą - wykrztusza pomiędzy falami serdecznego chichotu. - Kono jest moją partnerką. W HPD.

Steve mruga. A potem mruga jeszcze raz, gdy część jego świata przechodzi reorganizację.  
\- Och - mówi głupio. - Przepraszam, oboje wydawaliście się...

\- On i tak jest dla mnie zbyt śliczny - oznajmia Kono, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. Danny przewraca oczami, jednak Steve nie może nie zauważyć, że jego policzki zdecydowanie nabierają lekko różowego koloru.

\- A poza tym jestem o jakieś dziesięć lat za stary - odparowuje Danny. - No i widziałem China ze strzelbą, a wiem, jaki on jest opiekuńczy w stosunku do swojej rodziny. Zatem nie, dziękuję.

\- No cóż, skoro już się pozbyłam tej kuli u nogi - odzywa się Kono, wstając i szturchając Danny'ego w ramię - zamierzam znaleźć sobie kogoś, kto postawi mi drinka.

\- To otwarty bar! - woła za nią Danny, ale ona tylko zbywa go lekceważącym machnięciem ręki, nie oglądając się za siebie i oddala się swobodnym krokiem. Danny odwraca się z powrotem do Steve'a i z uśmiechem na ustach przechyla butelkę, żeby dokończyć swoje piwo. - A więc naprawdę myślałeś, że jesteśmy razem?

Steve czuje rumieniec na swojej twarzy, ale wie, że winę za to może zrzucić na alkohol.  
\- Nie trudno o takie założenie! Oboje jesteście tacy zżyci.

\- Och, jesteśmy. Kono jest najlepsza i jest wspaniałą partnerką. No i Grace ją kocha. Ale tak, łączy nas wyłącznie przyjaźń. Z całą pewnością.

\- Okej - mówi w końcu Steve i kiwa głową.

\- A skoro rozmawiamy o tym, czego nie wiedzieliśmy... najwyraźniej jesteś jakimś żołnierzem.

\- Hola, wolnego - reaguje błyskawicznie Steve, podnosząc dłonie. - Marynarzem. Służyłem w Marynarce.

\- Oops - mówi Danny, przy czym w jego głosie nie ma śladu skruchy. - Czyli powinienem zwracać się do ciebie 'kapitanie Steve'?

\- 'Poruczniku McGarrett', ściśle rzecz biorąc - poprawia go Steve, a kącik jego ust unosi się do góry - jeśli już chcesz się trzymać wszystkich formalności.

\- W takim razie jak to się stało, że ten facet - mówi Danny, omiatając ruchem ręki całą osobę Steve'a - zamienił się w gościa, który torturuje mnie tydzień w tydzień?

\- No cóż - zaczyna Steve, nie będąc pewnym, na ile powinien zagłębiać się w szczegóły. - Krótka wersja długiej historii jest taka, że służyłem w Marynarce, zostałem ranny, musiałem przejść w stan spoczynku, potem zacząłem studiować fizjoterapię. A teraz jestem tutaj.

\- Wow, to rzeczywiście jest krótka wersja - komentuje z uśmiechem Danny. - Jak długo służyłeś w Marynarce?

\- Odkąd skończyłem osiemnaście lat... Byłem w Annapolis.

\- Bardzo imponujące - przyznaje Danny.

\- Danny!

Odwracają się obaj i zauważają przy barze dwóch facetów w garniturach, którzy machają na Danny'ego.

\- Aww, niech to szlag - wzdycha Danny, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca. - To chłopaki z HPD. Chyba chcą, żebyśmy wszyscy strzelili kilka [shotów](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shot). Powinienem iść. Ale zobaczymy się później, okej?

\- No jasne - odpowiada Steve, uśmiechając się do Danny'ego i rozkoszując dotykiem jego ciepłej dłoni na swoim ramieniu.

 

* * *

 

\- Kurczę, Steve faktycznie dobrze wygląda w tym mundurze - ocenia Kono, przekrzywiając głowę.

Danny splata ramiona na blacie stolika i wtula w nie twarz. - Proszę, nie idź z nim do łóżka - błaga przytłumionym głosem. - Chyba bym tego nie przeżył.

\- Och, wyluzuj - śmieje się Kono. - To dziwne... naprawdę wygląda na to, że on cię lubi.

\- Taa, cóż - mamrocze Danny, podnosząc głowę tylko odrobinę, żeby pociągnąć przez słomkę łyk swojej szkockiej z wodą. - Może po prostu zachowuje się przyjaźnie.

\- Chwileczkę - mówi Kono, rozkładając ręce. - Co dokładnie odpowiedział Steve, kiedy próbowałeś się z nim umówić?

\- Co? Czemu pytasz?

\- Ze zwykłej ciekawości. Co takiego powiedział?

\- Powiedział, że nie umawia się na randki z pacjentami.

Kono uśmiecha się tryumfalnie, jednak Danny jest do cna skołowany. - Co znowu? Dlaczego wyglądasz na taką szczęśliwą?

\- Ponieważ - odpowiada Kono, sprawiając wrażenie znudzonej tępotą Danny'ego - on tak naprawdę nie powiedział nie. Gdyby rzeczywiście był hetero, to czy nie wydaje ci się, że jego pierwszą reakcją byłoby "Nie jestem gejem" albo "Nie jestem zainteresowany"?

\- Może on dopiero co... ewoluował? - Kono przewraca oczami, więc Danny mówi dalej: - Ale przecież nie okazał żadnego zainteresowania.

\- Okej, po pierwsze - zaczyna Kono, celując w niego palcem, a Danny zastanawia się od niechcenia, ile ona wypiła tego wieczoru. A może powinien zastanawiać się nad tym, ile drinków sam wypił? - Chyba już kiedyś ustaliliśmy, że jesteś beznadziejny w odbieraniu pewnych sygnałów. Potrzebowałeś żenująco długiego czasu, żeby uświadomić sobie, że Rachel tak naprawdę celowo uderzyła w twój samochód.

Danny otwiera usta, lecz właściwie nie jest w stanie znaleźć riposty na ten zarzut. - Zamknij się.

\- A po drugie, on myślał, że jesteśmy razem. Mówię ci, Danny, ja mam rację.

Danny wykrzywia usta. - Nie wiem, czy potrafię rzeczywiście nabrać optymizmu z powodu semantyki.

\- Mogę pogadać z Chinem - proponuje Kono, jednak Danny potrząsa głową, jeszcze zanim te słowa wydobywają się z jej ust.

\- Nie, nie, nie - zabrania, naciskając dłońmi na stół. - Nie będziemy wciągać w to kolejnych osób. A poza tym, ach, no tak, nie jesteśmy w liceum! Nie, dzięki.

\- Słuszna uwaga - przyznaje Kono.

Danny patrzy ponad ramieniem Kono, a na jego twarzy pojawia się grymas. - O w mordę.

\- O co chodzi? - syczy Kono, wyginając szyję, żeby zobaczyć, co się dzieje za jej plecami. - Och.

\- Taa - prycha Danny. - Wygląda na to, że twoja teoria ma pewne luki.

Ponieważ oto widzą Steve'a, którego ręka w poufały i bardzo intymny sposób spoczywa na ramionach jednej z druhen. Para odrobinę zmienia pozycję, przytulając się z czułością, a Danny tłumi zszokowane sapnięcie i nachyla się bliżej do Kono.  
\- To Mary, recepcjonistka z jego poradni.

\- O rany - mamrocze Kono. - Rzeczywiście sprawiają wrażenie, że są ze sobą blisko.

\- Boże, teraz wszystko rozumiem.

\- Co masz na myśli? - pyta Kono, wlewając w siebie resztkę swojego piwa.

\- Kiedy przyszedłem na swoją sesję w tym tygodniu, zachowywała się dosyć dziwnie. Może Steve powiedział jej, że chciałem się z nim umówić, więc była wkurzona.

\- Przecież mówiłeś, że jakoś z tego wybrnąłeś, twierdząc, że chodziło ci o przyjacielskie spotkanie.

\- Taa, ale może on się zorientował, że kłamałem - odpowiada Danny, krzywiąc cierpko usta.

 

* * *

 

Steve oficjalnie się nudzi. Przyjęcie weselne powoli dobiega końca, a on rozważa, czy byłoby to stosowne, gdyby się stamtąd wymknął. Jednak wtedy zauważa Danny'ego, który przedziera się pomiędzy gośćmi, i natychmiast się ożywia.

\- Danno? - odzywa się, wyciągając rękę, żeby dotknąć jego łokcia. - Masz ochotę na jeszcze jednego drinka?

\- Uh, muszę już iść, prawdę mówiąc - odpowiada Danny i wyślizguje się z uchwytu Steve'a, unikając jego wzroku. - Baw się dobrze ze swoją druhną, zobaczymy się w przyszłym tygodniu.

Steve marszczy brwi. O co mu chodziło? O Jane? Zamienił z nią zaledwie kilka słów, ograniczając się do absolutnego minimum, żeby Mary nie nawrzeszczała na niego. I dlaczego Danny miałby się tym przejmować? Jednak zanim udaje mu się wykombinować, co powinien powiedzieć, widzi, jak Danny wymyka się za drzwi.

 

____________________________________

* wuj Keoki - oryg. _great-uncle_ , czyli dokładnie _dziadek wujeczny (wujek rodzica)_ , ale nie sądzę, żeby ktoś używał tej nazwy w potocznej rozmowie ;-)

** _kama’aina_ \- za [angielską wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kama%27aina): słowo w języku hawajskim, które w dosłownym tłumaczeniu znaczy _dziecko tej ziemi_ ; określenie odnoszące się do mieszkańców Hawajów, którzy urodzili się na wyspach, bez względu na ich przynależność rasową. Za [urbandictionary](http://pl.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=kama%27aina): hawajskie słowo oznaczające _lokalny/miejscowy/tubylec_ ; jeśli jesteś haole i chcesz udowodnić, że jesteś miejscowy, przyprowadź ze sobą psa (turyści nie przywożą ze sobą psów) ^_^

**** **_Bonusik_**  
(głównie dla anglojęzycznych, ale w pierwszym linku są fotki Steve'a w różnych mundurach *_* )  
...chociaż przede wszystkim chciałam Was zapytać, czy ktoś ma pomysł na jakiś ładny polski odpowiednik dla nazwy _Dress Blue(s)_? Głowiłam się nad tym od dawna (od tamtej sceny w serialu, gdzie Danny pyta 'czemu to się nazywa _dress blues_ , skoro nie jest niebieskie?'), a przy okazji tego fika nawet sporo googlałam, ale nadal jedyne co wymyśliłam to, jak widać, _mundur galowy_ , a to nie oddaje w pełni sytuacji ;-p  
W każdym razie podczas tego googlania trafiłam na fajny artykuł wyjaśniający skomplikowaną sprawę, jaką jest umundurowanie US Navy:  
<https://ziaguimari.wordpress.com/2013/10/29/us-navy-uniforms/>  
i tak mnie wciągnął ten temat, że zabłąkałam się aż do angielskiej wiki  
<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uniforms_of_the_United_States_Navy>

 


	4. Sesja czwarta

 

Steve spostrzega rozmytą chmurę ciemnych włosów gnającą w jego stronę ledwie na ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak czyjeś ramiona owijają się wokół niego w entuzjastycznym uścisku.

\- Steve!

\- Grace! - mówi z zaskoczeniem, podnosząc ręce, żeby przytulić dziewczynkę.

\- Cześć.

Steve unosi głowę i widzi Danny'ego, który kuśtyka do gabinetu w nieco wolniejszym tempie, z drobnym uśmiechem błąkającym się po jego twarzy.  
\- Cześć, Danno - odpowiada ciepło, po czym ponownie skupia uwagę na Grace. - Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność, że wpadłaś do mnie w odwiedziny, moja droga?

Grace chichocze i jeszcze mocniej zamyka swoje ręce wokół talii Steve'a.  
\- Moja mamusia jest chora.

\- O rany, ale to nic poważnego?

\- Zwykłe przeziębienie, tak mi się wydaje - wtrąca Danny. - Przepraszam za to najście bez uprzedzenia, Steve. Wczoraj nieoczekiwanie Grace została u mnie na noc, ale nie chciałem odwoływać swojej wizyty. Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy się wyrobić, zanim odwiozę ją do szkoły.

\- Nie widzę najmniejszego problemu - odpowiada szczerze Steve. - Chciałabyś mi pomóc, Grace?

\- Tak! - woła dziewczynka. - Cały czas pilnowałam, żeby Danno robił swoje ćwiczenia, tak jak mi powiedziałeś.

\- O tak, to prawdziwa poganiaczka niewolników - mówi Danny, wyciągając rękę, by delikatnie pociągnąć za warkocz Grace. - Nawet kiedy jest u swojej mamy, dzwoni do mnie, by się upewnić, że ćwiczyłem.

\- Grzeczna dziewczynka. Chodźmy pokazać mu kilka nowych ćwiczeń, okej?

Grace kiwa głową, a Steve prowadzi ją do głównego pomieszczenia.

\- Wow! - wykrzykuje dziewczynka z zachwytem, biegnąc w głąb sali, gdzie za otwartymi drzwiami rozciąga się piasek. - To jest po prostu super.

\- Jest super, huh? - zgadza się Steve. - Uwielbiam to, że przez cały dzień mogę patrzeć na plażę.

\- Och, doprawdy? - odzywa się Danny. - Czyli muszę znosić cały ten piasek wyłącznie z powodu twoich preferencji?

\- Okej, po pierwsze nigdy nie postawiłeś stopy na tym piasku, więc nie sądzę, żebyś mógł się skarżyć - stwierdza Steve, szturchając Danny'ego w ramię. - A poza tym, tu nie chodzi tylko o mnie. Piasek stanowi wspaniałą niestabilną powierzchnię, zatem bardzo często wychodzimy na plażę, żeby pracować z naszymi pacjentami.

\- Ugh - burczy Danny, dramatycznie marszcząc brwi, na co Steve i Grace wybuchają śmiechem. - Nie zamierzasz zmuszać mnie do czegoś takiego, prawda?

\- Może kiedyś, w ramach kary. Ale nie dzisiaj.

Steve kiwa ręką na Danny'ego, żeby wskoczył na kozetkę stojącą na skraju pomieszczenia, a następnie przysuwa bliżej dwa stołki na kółkach, zapraszając Grace, żeby usiadła na jednym z nich.

\- Jesteś doktorem, tak? - pyta Grace, przekrzywiając głowę. - Czasami myślę, że chcę zostać lekarką.

\- Jestem doktorem - potwierdza Steve, skinąwszy głową. - Ale nie jestem doktorem nauk medycznych, co oznacza, że nie pomagam ludziom, którzy są chorzy. Zamiast tego pracuję z ludźmi, którzy nabawili się jakiegoś urazu.

\- Czyli z jakimi ludźmi?

\- Cóż, często trafiają do mnie kontuzjowani sportowcy i ludzie z wojska, którzy zostali ranni. No i oczywiście tacy ludzie jak twój tata.

\- Więc co się stało z kolanem Danno?

\- Twój tata zerwał niewielkie więzadło, mniej więcej w tym miejscu - wyjaśnia Steve, naciskając delikatnie na wewnętrzną część kolana Danny'ego.

\- Auć - odpowiada Grace, marszcząc nos. - Czy to bolało?

\- Tak, bolało bardzo mocno - mówi Danny. - Danno powiedział bardzo dużo brzydkich wyrazów.

Steve parska śmiechem na widok karcącej miny na twarzy Grace. - Założę się, że to by było mnóstwo pieniędzy do słoika przekleństw* - oznajmia dziewczynka.

\- Owszem, byłoby - przytakuje z uśmiechem Danny. - Więc się cieszę, że cię przy tym nie było.

\- A czy z kolanem jest już lepiej? - pyta Grace.

\- No jasne, że tak. Danno, pokaż jej tamto ćwiczenie z zeszłego tygodnia - mówi Steve, a Danny posłusznie kładzie się na plecach, żeby pochwalić się poprawą giętkości swojego kolana. - Widzisz, Grace? Kolano twojego taty już wygląda na znacznie silniejsze niż dwa tygodnie temu.

Przeprowadza z Dannym kilka innych ćwiczeń, które wykonywali na wcześniejszych sesjach, po czym prosi go, żeby zszedł z kozetki. Steve mocuje taśmę oporową do podstawy filaru i kuca przy Dannym, żeby owinąć pętlę taśmy wokół jego kostki.  
\- Podejdź do przodu, aż poczujesz lekkie napięcie, a potem powoli podnieś nogę, nie zginając kolana. Taa, dokładnie w ten sposób.

\- Jak działa to ćwiczenie? - pyta Grace, przyglądając się w skupieniu.

\- To ćwiczenie wzmacnia mięsień czworogłowy... to ten duży mięsień, który znajduje się na przedniej części uda, o tutaj - tłumaczy Steve, wskazując na odpowiednie miejsce na własnej nodze. - A następne będzie wzmacniało grupę mięśni, które znajdują się w tylnej części. Wystarczy, Danny, teraz się odwróć i wykonaj to ćwiczenie w przeciwną stronę. Stojąc twarzą do filaru, powoli podnoś piętę w górę, w stronę pośladków, dopóki nie poczujesz tego w swoim kolanie. Kiedy uznasz, że ćwiczenie zrobiło się łatwiejsze, możesz odsunąć się od filaru na większą odległość, żeby taśma była bardziej naprężona.

\- Czy to boli, Danno?

\- Właściwie nie, małpko - odpowiada Danny i zmienia pozycję, by powtórzyć ćwiczenie na mięsień czworogłowy. - To po prostu trochę nieprzyjemne. Steve, czy mam sobie zorganizować taką taśmę?

\- Tak, dobrze by było, gdybyś wykonywał te ćwiczenia w domu. Mogę ci ją wypożyczyć.

Nagle rozlega się dzwonek komórki Danny'ego, a mężczyźnie wyrywa się stłumione przekleństwo, kiedy wyciąga telefon z kieszeni i patrzy na wyświetlacz.  
\- Kurczę, naprawdę powinienem odebrać. Zaczekajcie na mnie dosłownie sekundkę.

Danny wyplątuje się z taśmy oporowej i kuśtyka na drugą stronę pomieszczenia, jednocześnie odbierając telefon ściszonym głosem. Steve nie spuszcza Danny'ego z oczu i próbuje monitorować jego reakcję, ale Grace klepie go w rękę.

\- Mogę spróbować, Steve? - pyta.

\- No pewnie - odpowiada ze śmiechem, klękając na ziemi, żeby pomóc jej zająć miejsce. - Podejdź tutaj i włóż stopę w tę pętlę.

Steve asystuje Grace przy obu ćwiczeniach, lecz po jakimś czasie Danny wygląda zza rogu, napotyka wzrok Steve'a i ruchem głowy przywołuje go do siebie.

\- Jedną chwileczkę, Gracie, zaraz do ciebie wrócę - mówi do niej Steve, po czym podnosi się z podłogi i podchodzi do Danny'ego, który wygląda na wstrząśniętego. - Co jest grane?

\- Chodzi o Kono - odpowiada Danny przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Ktoś ją postrzelił.

\- O cholera - wzdycha Steve. - Ale nie jest ciężko ranna?

\- Um, na to wygląda. Zadzwonił do mnie Chin, Kono jest właśnie w drodze do szpitala i być może będzie potrzebowała operacji. Naprawdę powinienem... niech to szlag, Grace. Ja, uh...

\- Danny - przerywa mu Steve, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Pozwól mi zabrać Grace do szkoły, żebyś mógł pojechać prosto do szpitala.

Danny gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, jednak zaraz kręci głową. - Och, nie wygłupiaj się, nie mogę cię prosić, żebyś to zrobił.

\- Proszę - nalega cicho Steve. - Daj spokój, pozwól mi pomóc. I tak następnego pacjenta mam dopiero po 11.

Danny waha się, drapiąc się po podbródku i patrząc Steve'owi w oczy. - Okej - mówi w końcu. - Jesteś pewien?

\- Na sto procent.

Danny przytakuje skinieniem głowy i prowadzi ich obu z powrotem do czekającej Grace.  
\- Hej, małpko - odzywa się, przygładzając dłonią jej włosy. - Zgodziłabyś się, żeby to Steve zabrał cię do szkoły?

\- Tak! - odpowiada Grace, ale zaraz jej twarz poważnieje niemal równie szybko, jak się rozweseliła. - Czy stało się coś złego? Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Ze mną wszystko w porządku, skarbie - uspokaja ją Danny, rzucając Steve'owi wymowne spojrzenie. - Muszę po prostu zająć się czymś ważnym w związku z pracą, co wyniknęło niespodziewanie.

\- Okej - mówi Grace, udobruchana z łatwością. Jej spojrzenie przenosi się na Steve'a. - Chodzę do [Sacred Hearts](http://www.shsmaui.org/) i muszę tam być o 8:15.

\- Świetnie, wiem dokładnie, gdzie to jest.

\- Cześć, małpko, muszę już iść - żegna się Danny, pochylając się, żeby pocałować ją w czubek głowy. - Porozmawiam z tobą po lekcjach. Bądź grzeczna dla Steve'a, okej?

Grace tylko przewraca oczami, a Steve próbuje ukryć uśmiech.

Danny prostuje się i gestem przywołuje Steve'a, żeby się zbliżył. - Powiem jej... później - mówi, zniżając głos. - Grace kocha Kono, nie chcę, żeby się zamartwiała.

\- Załatwione - odpowiada Steve.

\- I, uh... dziękuję ci - dodaje Danny, wyciągając dłoń, a Steve potrząsa nią mocno i parę chwil później obserwuje, jak Danny wychodzi z budynku.

\- Jestem trochę głodna - wyznaje Grace, podnosząc wzrok na Steve'a.

\- Żaden problem - stwierdza Steve. - Mamy w kuchni jakieś przekąski i myślę, że mamy dosyć czasu. Co byś powiedziała na tosta?

\- Hmm. Masz masło orzechowe? - pyta Grace, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Czy ja mam masło orzechowe? - odpowiada Steve tonem ociekającym udawanym niedowierzaniem, a Grace wybucha śmiechem.

\- A więc tak, poproszę.

\- Już się robi, Grace Face**, chodźmy.

Steve zabiera ją do kuchni i prędko przygotowuje tosta, smarując go grubą warstwą masła orzechowego.

\- O, cześć - wita się Mary, wchodząc do kuchni, i posyła Steve'owi rozbawiony uśmiech.

\- To Grace... córka Danny'ego - przedstawia małą Steve, a Grace uśmiecha się grzecznie do Mary, nie przerywając jedzenia swojego tosta. - Grace, to jest moja siostra, Mary. Ona też tutaj pracuje.

\- Cześć, Grace, miło mi cię poznać - mówi Mary. - Gdzie jest Danny?

\- Musiał wyjść kilka minut temu z powodu małego nagłego wypadku w pracy - odpowiada gładko Steve. - A my musimy odprawić cię do szkoły. Jesteś gotowa, Grace?

Dziewczynka przełyka ostatni wielki kęs i kiwa głową. - Tak! Dziękuję.

\- Może pójdziesz zabrać swój plecak, a ja spotkam się z tobą za chwilę w poczekalni - sugeruje Steve, biorąc od niej talerz, a Grace przytakuje ruchem głowy.

\- Cieszę się, że cię poznałam - zwraca się do Mary, po czym pędzi go głównego pomieszczenia.

Steve zmywa talerz z nieco większą starannością niż to naprawdę konieczne, usiłując zignorować spojrzenie Mary, które czuje na swoich plecach.

\- Odwozisz ją _do szkoły_?

Steve odwraca się, znosi dzielnie zaskoczoną minę Mary i kieruje się w stronę drzwi.  
\- Owszem, zgadza się - potwierdza, uznając, że zwyczajna obojętność jest odpowiednim sposobem, aby to rozegrać. - Masz z tym jakiś problem?

\- Skądże, nie mam najmniejszego problemu - odpowiada Mary, i jeśli sądzi, że ukrywa swój uśmiech za kubkiem kawy, mogłaby się trochę bardziej do tego przyłożyć.

\- W takim razie zobaczymy się później. Wrócę, zanim zjawi się ten pacjent na 11:15.

Grace czeka cierpliwie przy frontowych drzwiach, a Steve figlarnie pociąga za uchwyt na wierzchu jej plecaka, gdy wychodzą na zewnątrz, przez co mała zatacza się odrobinę i chichocze. Pomaga jej wsiąść do swojego pick-upa, po czym ruszają w drogę do szkoły.

\- Więc do której klasy chodzisz? Do piątej?

\- Aha! - szczebiocze Grace.

\- A jaki jest twój ulubiony przedmiot?

\- Hmm - Grace podnosi wzrok, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią - chyba przyroda. Jesteśmy akurat w trakcie robienia projektu o hawajskim życiu podwodnym i to dosyć dobra zabawa.

\- Bardzo fajnie. Ja też najbardziej lubiłem przyrodę.

\- Naprawdę? - pyta Grace. - Niektóre dziewczyny z klasy mówią, że to dobre dla kujonów.

\- Bycie kujonem jest fajne - oznajmia z przekonaniem Steve, a Grace się śmieje. - Wobec tego jakie jest twoje ulubione zajęcie _po_ szkole?

\- Surfing! - wykrzykuje Grace, wiercą się na siedzeniu. - Danno nareszcie pozwala, żeby Kono dawała mi lekcje.

\- To musi być niezła zabawa, założę się, że Kono jest wspaniałą nauczycielką - odpowiada Steve. - Ja codziennie pływam, ale surfuję tylko czasami.

\- Wow, codziennie? Chciałabym móc codziennie pływać.

\- Mam wielkie szczęście, ponieważ tak właściwie mieszkam na plaży, więc pływam każdego ranka, zanim idę do pracy.

\- Serio? - piszczy Grace, a Steve wybucha śmiechem.

\- Serio - potwierdza.

\- To _naprawdę_ super - zachwyca się Grace z zapartym tchem, w ten unikalny sposób do jakiego są zdolne wyłącznie dziesięciolatki.

\- Razem z Danno powinniście kiedyś do mnie wpaść - oznajmia Steve. - Fale nie za bardzo nadają się do surfowania, ale to nadal niezła zabawa, kiedy można iść popływać, nie gniotąc się na zatłoczonej plaży.

\- Byłoby fajnie, porozmawiam z Danno - obiecuje Grace. Nagle ożywia się i wskazuje w boczną uliczkę. - Jesteśmy na miejscu! Możesz tam skręcić.

Steve jedzie zgodnie z instrukcją i dołącza do kolejki aut, czekających, aby dzieci bezpiecznie wysiadły.  
\- Udanego dnia, Grace.

\- Dzięki, że mnie odwiozłeś, Steve! - woła Grace, machając do niego przez okno, po tym jak wyskoczyła z samochodu, a Steve z uśmiechem odwzajemnia ten gest.

Przygląda się uważnie, dopóki Grace nie znika bezpiecznie we frontowych drzwiach, a następnie wyjeżdża z parkingu i zmierza do najbliższej kawiarni.

 

* * *

 

\- Chin, stary, musisz przestać się tak miotać - mówi Danny, chwytając go delikatnie za rękę. - Usiądź na chwilę.

Chin głośno wypuszcza powietrze i siada ciężko, obejmując dłońmi głowę. - To po prostu... to była moja wina. Gdybym tylko...

\- Hej, hej, dosyć tego - przerywa mu Danny. - Jedynym winnym w tej sytuacji jest ten szumowina, który ją postrzelił. A my go dorwaliśmy i teraz trafi do więzienia na bardzo długi czas.

\- Danny ma rację, bracie - wtrąca Meka ze swojego miejsca po drugiej stronie China. - Ty zrobiłeś wszystko jak należy. Czasami takie gówniane przypadki po prostu się zdarzają.

\- Dokładnie - dodaje Danny. - A Kono się z tego wyliże.

\- Zgadza się - mówi Chin, biorąc głęboki oddech. - Pójdę się trochę przejść. Napiszcie do mnie, jeśli się czegoś dowiecie, okej?

\- Oczywiście.

Danny także cierpi z powodu własnych wyrzutów sumienia - nie było go tam, gdzie jego miejsce, dając Kono wsparcie - ale jego partnerka, na całe szczęście, _wyjdzie z tego_ cała i zdrowa. Została postrzelona w ramię i straciła dość sporo krwi, jednak lekarz powiedział im, że powinna w miarę szybko wrócić do pełnej sprawności. Trwająca właśnie krótka operacja była niezbędna, żeby usunąć odłamki kuli - to wszystko.

\- Hej.

Danny podrywa głowę, słysząc znajomy głos, i jest zdumiony widokiem Steve'a, który stoi przed nim, trzymając w jednej ręce tackę z kawą, a w drugiej ściskając poplamioną tłuszczem papierową torbę.

\- Uh. Cześć - odpowiada, nagle mając wrażenie, że jego usta są pełne waty.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko... to znaczy... że tutaj jestem - odzywa się Steve, przestępując z nogi na nogę i wyglądając na bardziej zakłopotanego niż Danny kiedykolwiek go widział.

\- Jesteś mile widziany wszędzie, o ile przynosisz ze sobą kawę - mówi Danny, otrząsając się ze swojego oszołomienia i podnosząc się z krzesła.

Steve śmieje się pod nosem i sprawia wrażenie nieco rozluźnionego, więc Danny się uśmiecha.  
\- Wobec tego, proszę - odpowiada, podsuwając mu tackę.

Danny z zapałem chwyta dwa kubki i z wdzięcznością pociąga łyk z jednego z nich.  
\- Cholera, to jest naprawdę dobre. Ktoś powinien zakazać, żeby to gówno, które tutaj podają, było nazywane kawą. Trzymaj, Meka.

\- Kim jest twój przyjaciel, Danny? - pyta z szerokim uśmiechem Meka, przyjmując kubek, który wręcza mu Danny.

\- Och, wybacz - mówi Danny, krzywiąc się na to zaniedbanie. - Meka, to jest Steve. Mój fizjoterapeuta.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, stary - oznajmia Meka. - Czy ja cię nie widziałem na ślubie China?

\- Owszem, znamy się z Chinem od wieków - potwierdza Steve, a Meka kiwa głową.

\- Mój boże, czy to malasadas? - Danny przerywa ich konwersację, rzucając się na papierową torbę.

\- Zgadza się - przyznaje ze śmiechem Steve. - Domyślam się, że je lubisz?

\- Kocham je - stwierdza Danny z pełnymi ustami.

\- Ooch, daj mi jednego - mówi Meka, wyciągając rękę do Danny'ego.

\- Nuh-uh - mamrocze Danny, plując okruszkami, i przyciąga torbę bliżej do siebie. - To mój przyjaciel, a więc one wszystkie są moje.

Steve przewraca oczami i bez trudu wyrywa torbę z zaciśniętej dłoni Danny'ego. - Częstuj się. Ocal go przed nim samym, proszę.

Meka śmieje się i wyjmuje jedno ciastko. - Dzięki, bracie.

\- A więc co z Kono?

\- Nic jej nie będzie - oznajmia Danny, wzdychając z wdzięcznością. - W tej chwili zabrali ją na drobną operację, wkrótce powinno być po wszystkim.

\- To świetnie - odpowiada Steve z widoczną ulgą w oczach, a Danny patrzy w nie przez kilka długich chwil, uśmiechając się dużym, szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Steve!

Danny odrywa spojrzenie od Steve'a i widzi China, który zmierza w ich kierunku długimi krokami. Steve i Chin wymieniają pospieszny uścisk, a Chin przyjmuje kubek kawy, dziękując skinieniem głowy.

\- Wow, Steve, wspaniała ta kawa. Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jesteśmy?

\- Byłem na mojej dzisiejszej porannej sesji, kiedy zadzwoniłeś - wyjaśnia Danny, a potem przenosi wzrok z powrotem na Steve'a. - Nie miałeś żadnych kłopotów z Grace?

\- Najmniejszych - odpowiada Steve i kiwa głową. - Odwiozłem ją do szkoły pięć minut przed czasem.

\- Cudownie. Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję, że się tym zająłeś, poważnie.

\- Zawsze do usług.

Danny pozwala sobie pomyśleć tylko przez sekundę, co to mogło oznaczać - że Steve z radością zaopiekował się jego córką, a potem przyjechał do szpitala, przynosząc smakołyki, żeby dowiedzieć się, co z przyjaciółką Danny'ego - po czym stanowczo wypiera te myśli ze swojej głowy. Steve to najwyraźniej troskliwy, wspaniałomyślny facet, a Danny powinien być wdzięczny za jego przyjaźń.

No i jest wdzięczny.

W przeważającej części.

 

____________________________________

* słoik przekleństw - oryg. [swear jar](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swear_jar) \- słoik, skarbonka czy jakiś inny pojemnik, do którego trzeba wrzucić określoną kwotę pieniędzy jako kara za użycie wulgarnego słowa (tak tylko wyjaśniam, na wypadek gdyby ktoś miał wątpliwości)

** Grace Face - za [urbandictionary](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Grace%20Face): 1. typ dziewczyny, którą każdy facet kocha, a każda niepewna siebie dziewczyna nienawidzi; 2. najbardziej lojalna przyjaciółka/dziewczyna, którą każdy ma nadzieję spotkać; 3. oryginalna i jedyna w swoim rodzaju; 4. tajemnicza, można poświęcić całe życie i nigdy do końca nie zrozumieć jej głębi; 5. wysoka, czarująca dziewczyna, której błyskotliwość i uroda doprowadzają facetów do szaleństwa (nawet nie wiem, czy Steve zna taką rozbudowaną definicję, ale to wszystko z pewnością pasuje do Grace ;) )


	5. Sesja piąta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … bo prawdopodobnie zdaniem Steve'a podryw na _Chodź obejrzeć moją kolekcję znaczków_ jest zbyt mainstreamowy... 

 

Danny napiera dłońmi na kierownicę i bierze głęboki oddech. Jest... 7:27, domyśla się, zerkając przelotnie na zegar na desce rozdzielczej, co oznacza, że ma dokładnie trzy minuty, aby się uspokoić przed swoją sesją. To nie tak, że jest... _zdenerwowany_ , nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu odczuwa lekkie obawy.

Trzeba przyznać, że interakcja pomiędzy nim a Steve'em pod koniec wesela China była nieprzyjemna. Danny był trochę pijany - śmiało, możecie go pozwać - i być może powiedział coś krępującego o Mary, co prawdopodobnie wypadło zazdrośnie i małostkowo. Teraz ma szczerą nadzieję, że Steve zwyczajnie o tym zapomniał i nie poruszy tego tematu. Na szczęście podczas poprzedniej wizyty towarzyszyła mu Grace i pełniła rolę cudownego bufora, dzięki czemu on i Steve tak naprawdę nie byli sami. Identycznie przedstawiała się sytuacja w szpitalu tamtego ranka. A potem jakimś cudem - na przekór zrządzeniu losu, które w ciągu wcześniejszych tygodni wydawało się nieuniknione - nie natknął się na Steve'a przez cały tydzień. Co oznacza, że dzisiejsza sesja może okazać się krępująca.

O cholera, już 7:31, a Danny jest spóźniony.

\- Hej, Danny - mówi na powitanie Mary, kiedy Danny wchodzi do środka, więc mężczyzna próbuje odpowiedzieć jej uśmiechem.

\- Cześć, Mary, przepraszam za spóźnienie.

\- Och, nic nie szkodzi - odpowiada dziewczyna, machając ręką. - Wydaje mi się, że Steve też spóźni się parę minut. Słyszałam o twojej przyjaciółce... Kono, zgadza się? Jak ona się czuje?

Danny wzdycha. To w zasadzie niemożliwe, żeby nie lubić tej kobiety - domniemanej dziewczyny Steve'a - bez względu na to, jak bardzo on tego chce w tym zgorzkniałym, emocjonalnie zahamowanym nastoletnim kąciku swojego mózgu.

\- Taa, Danny - wtrąca Steve, wchodząc do środka, najwyraźniej podsłuchawszy końcówkę ich rozmowy. - Co u Kono?

\- Czuje się znacznie lepiej, na całe szczęście - odpowiada Danny im obojgu, przelotnie machając do Steve'a na powitanie. - Lekarze spodziewają się, że szybko wróci do zdrowia.

\- Dzięki bogu. Chodźmy do sali.

Danny kiwa głową w stronę Mary i podąża za Steve'em.

\- Chciałem zadzwonić albo coś, żeby zapytać o Kono, ale nie miałem twojego numeru - wyjaśnia Steve, wyjmując telefon z kieszeni.

\- Uh, w porządku - mówi Danny. Steve wpatruje się w niego wyczekująco i Danny na sekundę zastyga w bezruchu, po czym pospiesznie dyktuje mu swój numer.

\- Świetnie - mruczy wolno Steve, zapisując numer Danny'ego, a po paru chwilach Danny czuje, jak jego własna komórka wibruje w jego kieszeni. - Dzięki.

\- Okej - odpowiada Danny, przyklaskując w dłonie. Jest gotów z chęcią okazać przesadne ożywienie, byle uniknąć wszelkich potencjalnych niezręczności. - Jaką torturę obmyśliłeś dla mnie na dzisiaj?

Steve szczerzy się przebiegle, a Danny czuje łagodne przerażenie. - Żadnych nowych tortur, obiecuję.

\- Czyli czeka mnie tylko to co zwykle?

\- Aha. Bierzmy się do roboty.

Danny przechodzi przez swój normalny zestaw ćwiczeń, lecz nie mija wiele czasu, gdy Steve daje mu znać, żeby wskoczył na kozetkę i położył się na plecach. Mimo iż Steve wręcza mu nawet poduszkę, żeby włożył ją sobie pod głowę, Danny nie potrafi zamaskować zaskoczenia, kiedy Steve chwyta butelkę balsamu, rozsmarowuje gęsty płyn na swoich dłoniach i zaczyna pocierać jego kolano.

\- Można wiedzieć, dlaczego... uh... robisz mi masaż?

\- Jak na razie spędziłeś sporo czasu na dobrym wzmacniającym treningu, żeby przyspieszyć gojenie się zerwanego więzadła, a to jest dobre dla twoich mięśni. Poza tym, masaż pomoże poprawić krążenie krwi i zmniejszyć stan zapalny. Tylko pamiętaj, żeby dać mi znać, jeśli cokolwiek cię zaboli, okej?

\- Taa, okej.

Dłonie Steve'a są ciepłe i przyjemnie pokryte zgrubieniami, i duże, i... i Danny stanowczo zbyt długo się im przyglądał, cholera. Odchyla głowę do tyłu i prędko zaciska powieki. _Niestosowne, niestosowne, niestosowne_ , skanduje w myślach. Danny naprawdę niczego nie pragnie bardziej niż rozkoszować się dotykiem dłoni Steve'a na swojej skórze, jednak zamyka te uczucia w maleńkim pudełku i zamiast tego usiłuje myśleć o najbardziej nieseksownych rzeczach, jakie tylko przychodzą mu do głowy. Ma na sobie luźne szorty i _nie_ dostanie erekcji w obecności Steve'a. Nie ma, kurwa, mowy.

\- To pewnie mniejsza tortura niż te inne rzeczy, które każę ci robić, no nie? - pyta z uśmiechem Steve.

Danny'emu ledwo udaje się stłumić prychnięcie. Taa, jasne. To jest _większa_ tortura, w kompletnie innym sensie - Danny wolałby przez cały dzień wykonywać bolesne ćwiczenia, niż musieć opierać się narastającemu podnieceniu, gdy zajmują się nim dłonie Steve'a. Wolałby nie musieć się opierać - jeśli rozumiecie, co ma przez to na myśli.

Jakimś cudem Danny daje radę przetrwać następne 20 minut pod dłońmi Steve'a, aczkolwiek musi wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów, zanim jest w stanie usiąść. To ni mniej, ni więcej tylko jeden z momentów w jego życiu, które napawają go największą dumą - że zdołał w tych okolicznościach nie dostać erekcji.

\- A więc jakie masz plany na dzisiaj? - pyta Steve, gdy Danny z powrotem zakłada buty.

\- Prawdopodobnie wybiorę się na strzelnicę. Będę musiał zaliczyć test sprawnościowy z posługiwania się bronią, kiedy wrócę do czynnej służby, więc uznałem, że równie dobrze mogę zawczasu popracować nad swoją formą - odpowiada Danny.

\- Wiesz, nadal jeżdżę czasami do Pearl, żeby korzystać z ich strzelnicy - oznajmia Steve. - Możesz pojechać ze mną, jeśli chcesz.

\- Naprawdę? - pyta Danny. Strzelnica w Pearl zapewne bije na głowę tę należącą do HPD. A on za żadne skarby nie przepuści okazji, żeby spędzić trochę czasu ze Steve'em... ma po prostu słaby charakter. - Byłoby świetnie.

\- Oczywiście. Kiedy planowałeś się wybrać?

\- Mój grafik jest dosyć elastyczny... posadzili mnie za biurkiem, sam rozumiesz - mówi Danny, przewracając oczami. - Kiedy ty jesteś wolny?

\- Pasowałoby mi jutro po południu. Około czwartej?

\- Taa, mi też to odpowiada.

\- Super - stwierdza Steve, kiwając głową. - Wiesz, gdzie to jest, no nie? Kilka przecznic stamtąd znajduje się [nieduże centrum handlowe, to z marketem Target](http://iv.pl/images/78257527356669269895.jpg)... możemy się tam spotkać i razem pojechać do Pearl. Tak będzie szybciej, skoro znają tam mój samochód.

\- Zgoda, czyli jesteśmy umówieni. Do zobaczenia jutro.

 

* * *

 

Danny doświadcza przykrego uczucia déjà vu - czeka w swoim samochodzie, mając nadzieję, że jego nadchodząca interakcja ze Steve'em nie będzie krępująca. Punktualnie o czwartej ktoś zatrzymuje się na miejscu parkingowym tuż obok niego. To zwalista, błękitna półciężarówka i z jakiegoś powodu ten fakt doprowadza Danny'ego do śmiechu. Coś takiego wydaje się pasować do Steve'a.

\- Cześć - odzywa się, robiąc duży krok, żeby wsiąść do pick-upa.

\- Hej, Danny - odpowiada Steve. Tego dnia ma na sobie bardziej swobodne ubranie niż zazwyczaj - zamiast swojej normalnej koszuli założył t-shirt, a Danny nie może nie zauważyć barwnych tatuaży, których fragmenty wystają spod obu krótkich rękawów.

Na ulicy panuje dość spory ruch, a na wjazd do bazy czeka długa kolejka samochodów, więc Danny rozsiada się wygodnie na swoim fotelu.  
\- Dzięki raz jeszcze, że zająłeś się Grace w zeszłym tygodniu - mówi, uważając, by spoglądać za okno zamiast na Steve'a. - Ja... uh... naprawdę to doceniam.

\- To żaden kłopot, Danny, poważnie - odpowiada Steve. - Grace jest wspaniała.

\- Powiedziała mi, że zaprosiłeś nas do siebie do domu - oznajmia ze śmiechem Danny.

\- Mówiłem serio. Powinniście kiedyś wpaść, Grace wydawała się bardzo oczarowana myślą o prywatnej plaży.

\- Taa, swoją drogą, mieszkasz na _plaży_? - pyta niedowierzająco Danny. - Boże, ile ja tak naprawdę ci płacę?

\- W zasadzie ten dom należał do moich rodziców - wyjaśnia Steve. - Odziedziczyliśmy go kilka lat temu po śmierci mojego ojca.

\- O cholera - mamrocze Danny, a na jego twarzy pojawia się grymas. Czuje się jak dupek. - Bardzo mi przykro.

\- W porządku - odpowiada Steve, machając lekceważąco ręką. - To ładny dom, a ja mam szczęście, że w nim mieszkam. Mary nie chciała, więc w zeszłym roku odkupiłem od niej jej połowę.

Danny powtarza w myślach, co Steve właśnie powiedział, i w jednej chwili ogarnia go dezorientacja.  
\- Chwileczkę, co takiego? Co Mary ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego?

\- Mary? - dziwi się Steve, przekrzywiając głowę. - Mary to moja siostra. Myślałem, że wiedziałeś.

\- Och - wykrzykuje Danny, otwierając szeroko oczy. Drapie się w szczękę i pozwala, by ta nowa wiedza w pełni do niego dotarła. - Wow, taa, to... uh... to ma sens.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- O niczym - odpowiada pospiesznie Danny, kręcąc głową. - Zapomnij o tym.

\- Nie, nie mówiłeś o niczym - drażni się z nim Steve. - No dawaj, wykrztuś to z siebie.

Cholera, Steve nie pozwoli mu się od tego wykręcić. - Myślałem... uh... myślałem, że ty i Mary jesteście razem. To znaczy, no wiesz... że ze sobą chodzicie.

Twarz Steve'a wykrzywia się w grymasie przerażenia. - O boże. Czemu tak pomyślałeś?

\- Widziałem was razem na weselu.

Steve marszczy brwi, lecz po chwili w jego spojrzeniu zaczyna świtać zrozumienie. Danny ma szczerą nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie łączy właśnie faktów odnośnie jego głupiego komentarza.  
\- Ach - odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami. - Chyba mogłem się domyślić, jak do tego doszło.

Chwileczkę.

Jeżeli Steve nie jest z Mary... to czy to jest coś jakby randka?

Danny nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego ciągle o tym pamięta, ale Rachel opowiedziała mu kiedyś o kocie Schrödingera - o eksperymencie myślowym, w którym mamy kota znajdującego się w pudełku razem z jakąś trucizną i nie jesteśmy w stanie wiedzieć, czy kot jest żywy czy martwy, dopóki nie otworzymy pokrywki. Tak więc, póki pokrywka pozostaje zamknięta, zgodnie z naszą wiedzą kot jest jednocześnie martwy i żywy. (To ma jakiś związek z kwantowym czymś tam albo coś w tym rodzaju - Danny nieźle się pogubił, kiedy Rachel tłumaczyła, skąd wzięła się ta historia.) Zatem on i Steve albo ze sobą chodzą - są na dobrej drodze do tego, ściśle rzecz biorąc - albo nie. W dokładnie tej chwili obie możliwości mogły być prawdą. A Danny wolałby żyć w zaprzeczeniu, niż poznać faktyczną odpowiedź, czyli po prostu na razie nie będzie otwierał tego pudełka.

\- Danny? Słyszysz mnie?

Danny otrząsa się z zamyślenia, podając swoją legitymację wartownikowi i przyglądając się, jak psy wyszkolone do szukania narkotyków okrążają pick-upa Steve'a. Kiedy wreszcie zostają wpuszczeni na teren bazy, Steve z łatwością prowadzi samochód w kierunku strzelnicy, gdzie zajmują przydzielone im stanowisko.

\- A więc co tam masz ciekawego? - pyta Steve, przyglądając się z uwagą.

\- [Glocka 17](http://www.opisybroni.republika.pl/Glock_17.html) \- odpowiada Danny, pokazując mu swój pistolet. - Standardowy przydział HPD. A ty?

\- Wolę SIGa - oznajmia Steve.

\- Co to ma być, do diabła? - skowyczy Danny, gdy w tym momencie Steve wyciąga [Mk18](http://iv.pl/images/70856280228954588514.png). - Po jaką cholerę potrzebna ci taka wielka giwera?

\- Lubię trzymać się w formie, no wiesz, być przygotowanym - odpowiada Steve, wzruszając ramionami. - Tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Na wypadek _czego_? Ataku zombi? Albo może zmutowanych delfinów?

\- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo - stwierdza Steve i znacząco pociąga nosem.

\- Taa, okej - mruczy Danny, przewracając oczami. - Jesteś pokręcony. Posiadanie czegoś takiego powinno być nielegalne.

\- Tak się składa, że się z tobą zgadzam, ale ponieważ to nie jest nielegalne, więc mam taką. Przynajmniej wiem, jak się nią posługiwać. I skoro już o tym mowa, założę się, że potrafię cię pokonać - stwierdza Steve, skinąwszy na tarcze strzelnicze.

\- _Ty_? Myślisz, że umiesz strzelać lepiej ode mnie? - odpowiada Danny, wskazując na siebie. - Ode mnie, gliniarza?

\- Owszem - potwierdza Steve i podchodzi odrobinę bliżej. - Rzeczywiście myślę, że umiem cię pokonać. Prawdę mówiąc.

\- Niech będzie - mówi Danny, nie spuszczając z tonu. - Jakie są zasady?

\- Wystrzelamy po dwa magazynki, z broni krótkiej i z karabinu. Jedna seria w głowę, jedna w korpus. Potem porównamy wyniki.

\- Jesteś prawdziwym maniakiem - komentuje ze śmiechem Danny. - No dobra. Ale zważywszy na to, że jestem normalną osobą, najwyraźniej w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie przyniosłem ze sobą _karabinu szturmowego_. Czyli będę musiał pożyczyć sobie twój.

\- Trzymaj - mówi Steve, oddając mu broń. - Wiesz, jak się z tego strzela?

\- Czy ty... poważnie? - pyta Danny, rozkładając szeroko dłonie. - No weź, wykaż trochę wiary w moje umiejętności.

\- Wybacz, wybacz - odpowiada Steve, podnosząc ręce. - Chciałem się tylko upewnić.

\- Okej, zakład stoi.

\- Przegrany stawia drinki - dorzuca Steve, po czym nakłada ochronne słuchawki i mierzy do celu. - Do dzieła.

A niech to cholera.

Danny nie ma _słabości do broni_ , okej? Podniecanie się na widok ludzi z bronią byłoby naprawdę problematyczne w jego pracy zawodowej i na całe szczęście to nigdy tak naprawdę nie wpływało na niego w żaden sposób. Ale Steve... rany, Steve z bronią w ręku wygląda jak pieprzone wcielenie seksu i Danny nawet nie wstydzi się tego przyznać. A poza tym... wow, Steve jest w tym rzeczywiście dobry, musi poświęcać mnóstwo czasu na ćwiczenie.

Wygranie tego zakładu będzie szalenie trudne.

 

* * *

 

\- Wydaje mi się, że wygrałem - oznajmia Steve, przypatrując się dokładnie papierowym tarczom, które w tej chwili leżą rozłożone na masce jego samochodu.

\- Uh, nie ma mowy - prycha drwiąco Danny. Nachyla się bliżej, a Steve wstrzymuje oddech, jednak Danny zatrzymuje się, kiedy jego ramię dzieli od ramienia Steve'a jakieś pięć centymetrów. - Popatrz na te trafienia w korpus.

\- Ale moja seria w głowę wypadła lepiej - odpowiada Steve, kierując swoją uwagę z powrotem na ich zawody. Które on zdecydowanie wygrał, mimo że Danny okazał się piekielnie dobrym strzelcem. - Niemniej jestem pod wrażeniem, że w ogóle trafiłeś w cel... Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś strzelał z broni, mając na sobie krawat.

\- Hej, hej, wal się, jestem świetny w strzelaniu. W najlepszym razie mogę zaproponować ci remis.*

Steve wykrzywia usta, jednak zamierza ustąpić. - Dobra.

\- To znaczy, że musisz mi postawić przynajmniej jednego drinka, a więc chodźmy.

Pakują swoje rzeczy i wsiadają ponownie do pick-upa, a Steve wiezie ich do małego baru, do którego lubi wpadać i który znajduje się niedaleko bazy.

\- Wiesz, że mój samochód został tam, no nie? - pyta Danny, wskazując przez ramię, kiedy przejeżdżają obok parkingu przy centrum handlowym.

\- Tak będzie prościej - odpowiada Steve i wzrusza ramionami. - Będę mógł cię odwieźć, jeżeli postanowisz utopić swoje smutki, opłakując swoją przegraną.

\- Wydawało mi się, że zgodziliśmy się na remis.

\- Postanowiłem zakwestionować tę decyzję.

\- Ach tak? - odzywa się Danny, parskając śmiechem. - I do kogo zamierzasz się odwołać?

Steve unosi jedno ramię. - Jeszcze nie wiem. Może do Kono?

\- Powodzenia, _babe_. Ona jest całkowicie po mojej stronie.

Steve przewraca oczami i zatrzymuje samochód na parkingu, po czym podąża za Dannym do baru. Mruga kilka razy, aż jego wzrok przywyknie do nagłego mroku, i zajmuje miejsce przy wysokim stoliku dla dwóch osób. Kiedy kelnerka przechodzi obok, Steve prosi o dwa piwa.

\- A zatem Kono naprawdę dobrze się czuje? - pyta Danny'ego, kiedy obaj siedzą już wygodnie.

\- Na szczęście tak - potwierdza Danny i kiwa głową. - Powinna móc wrócić na służbę za parę tygodni... jest młoda, szybko wraca do zdrowia.

\- To wspaniale, stary.

\- Taa - mamrocze Danny, skubiąc kciukiem etykietkę na swojej butelce piwa. - Chodzi po prostu o to... To mnie wykańcza, że nie było mnie tam, żeby dać jej wsparcie, rozumiesz? To mój obowiązek, a ja ją zawiodłem.

\- Znam to uczucie - wzdycha Steve. - Ale to nie twoja wina.

\- Wiem o tym, racjonalnie rzecz biorąc, jednak to zwyczajnie sprawia, że czuję się jak gówno. Zwłaszcza przez to, że kiedy uszkodziłem sobie kolano, byłem przerażony, że to oznacza mój koniec jako gliniarza. I nadal czasami mam takie wrażenie. Bycie gliną to wszystko co znam, nie mam pojęcia, co bym zrobił, gdybym to stracił.

\- Cóż, jeśli to cię jakoś uspokoi, nie mam wątpliwości, że odzyskasz pełną sprawność w oczekiwanym czasie. Twoje kolano świetnie się goi.

Danny uśmiecha się, a następnie wydaje ciche prychnięcie. - Dzięki. Ale tak czy siak, wystarczy już gadania o mojej ckliwej historii - twoja kolej. Dlaczego odszedłeś z Marynarki?

\- No cóż - zaczyna Steve. Nie opowiada o tym bardzo często, ale z jakiegoś powodu chce to opowiedzieć Danny'emu. - Przez kilka lat byłem w drużynie SEAL, a potem zostałem ranny.

\- Wow - mówi Danny i mruga, odchylając się na swoim krześle. - SEAL, to robi wrażenie. Co się stało?

\- Mina-pułapka na poboczu drogi, [Humvee](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Humvee) wyleciał w powietrze... standardowa historia - relacjonuje Steve z oschłym, chrapliwym śmiechem.

\- Boże, to okropne. Ale teraz wygląda na to, że nic ci nie dolega - stwierdza Danny, omiatając go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów i wyraźnie wypatrując jakiegoś oczywistego urazu.

\- Tamten [szrapnel](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Szrapnel) dosyć poważnie pokiereszował mi nogę. Rany zagoiły się całkowicie, ale drobne przewlekłe uszkodzenie nerwów w udzie w dalszym ciągu czasami daje o sobie znać. Nie ma to żadnego wpływu na moje codzienne życie, jednak żeby być SEALem, musisz być w doskonałym stanie fizycznym. Czyli... tak to się skończyło.

\- Psiakrew - mówi Danny, krzywiąc się współczująco. - To brzmi koszmarnie. Mogłeś zająć się później czymś innym?

\- Taa - przytakuje Steve. - Mogłem przenieść się do innego oddziału, do Wywiadu albo coś w tym rodzaju, albo nawet przejść do Rezerwy, prawdopodobnie.

\- Ale... - zachęca Danny, wykonując dłonią gest oznaczający _mów dalej_.

\- Ale ja kochałem być SEALem - wyjaśnia Steve. - To była ciężka służba, nie zrozum mnie źle, było ciężko jak cholera. Ale byłem w tym _dobry_ i miałem poczucie, że wykonuję istotną pracę.

\- Wyobrażam sobie, jak trudno byłoby znaleźć coś satysfakcjonującego po czymś takim.

\- Taa, nic nie wydawało się być... wystarczająco dobre tak naprawdę i wpadłem w dość silną depresję. Jednak później zacząłem rehabilitację i dotarło do mnie, że miałem prawdziwe szczęście. Przede wszystkim wielu ludzi w ogóle nie wraca do domu ze swoich misji, a ja widziałem wielu chłopaków, których obrażenia były poważniejsze od moich. Poza tym wszyscy fizjoterapeuci byli tacy wspaniali, pomagając tym ludziom odzyskać ich życie, i po raz pierwszy znalazłem coś, co dawało poczucie, że jest równie istotnym zajęciem, co bycie SEALem. Tak więc załatwiłem sobie zwolnienie ze służby, wróciłem na studia i... i tym sposobem znaleźliśmy się tutaj.

\- Wow - komentuje Danny, dopijając resztkę swojego piwa. - To... to rzeczywiście zdumiewające, prawdę mówiąc.

\- Jak już mówiłem - Steve wzrusza ramionami - miałem szczęście. Mnóstwo osób nie znajduje celu w życiu, kiedy muszą pożegnać się z militarną karierą, a mi się to udało.

\- Cóż, ja w każdym razie jestem wdzięczny, że tak się stało - stwierdza z uśmiechem Danny, a Steve śmieje się pod nosem, ciesząc się, że przerwał tę ciężką atmosferę. - I... uh... naprawdę przepraszam. Czuję się jak dupek, zamartwiając się własną kontuzją, kiedy ty byłeś w znacznie gorszej sytuacji.

\- Och, nie przejmuj się tym - mówi Steve, machając ręką. Teraz nie może się doczekać, żeby zmienić temat.

\- Mimo wszystko. Przepraszam, Steve, naprawdę.

\- A więc jak to się w ogóle stało, że wylądowałeś na Hawajach? To znaczy, tylko zakładam, że nie jesteś tutejszy - oznajmia Steve, wskazując swoją butelką piwa na krawat Danny'ego. Wcześniej naśmiewał się z Danny'ego z tego powodu, jednak nawet w krawacie Danny wyglądał cholernie pociągająco, kiedy byli na strzelnicy. A może wyglądał tak dzięki krawatowi?

\- Nie, jestem z Jersey. Po rozwodzie - i to dosyć szybko po rozwodzie, mógłbym dodać - moja eks ponownie wyszła za mąż, za faceta, który mieszka tutaj, zatem dla dobra Grace ja także się przeprowadziłem.

\- O cholera - odpowiada z grymasem Steve.

\- Teraz już się z tym niemal pogodziłem - podejmuje Danny, wzruszając ramionami, i pociąga długi łyk piwa. - To znaczy, na samym początku było naprawdę kiepsko. Ale Gracie jest tutaj szczęśliwa, co jest jedyną rzeczą, która faktycznie się liczy, a ja trafiłem do świetnego zespołu z Kono, Chinem i Meką.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć - oznajmia Steve i jest to szczera prawda. - Mam na myśli to, że jesteś szczęśliwy.

\- Jest jeszcze lepiej, bo kilka miesięcy temu razem z Rachel znowu spotkaliśmy się przed sądem i przyznano mi prawo do częściowej opieki.

\- Wow, to wymaga wielkiego poświęcenia - stwierdza Steve. To doprawdy nie jest zdrowe, jakim ogromem sympatii darzy tego faceta, a szczególnie jego głęboką troskę o córkę.

\- To po prostu wspaniałe - mówi Danny, potrząsając głową. - Czasami wręcz nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Zaczekaj, pójdę po następną kolejkę.

Steve odprowadza Danny'ego wzrokiem i pozwala, by jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się o sekundę za długo, kiedy Danny opiera się o barowy kontuar. Niech to szlag, Steve nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje między nimi, i cała ta sytuacja zaczyna robić się niedorzeczna.

 

____________________________________

* i _krawat_ , i _remis_ to po angielsku _a tie_ \- nie wiem, czy to była zamierzona gra słów, w każdym razie w pierwszej chwili się zdziwiłam, co to niby ma znaczyć, że Danny “proponuje Steve'owi krawat” *facepalm*


	6. Sesja szósta

 

\- Dzisiaj mam dla ciebie coś nowego - oznajmia Steve, a Danny stęka przeciągle.

\- Rany, nie podoba mi się ten wyraz twoich oczu - odpowiada. - Mam przeczucie, że to będzie dla mnie bardzo bolesne.

\- Och, daj spokój - mówi Steve, przewracając oczami. Ma jednak świadomość, że Danny'emu się to nie spodoba. - Czy zmusiłem cię do robienia czegokolwiek, co było _rzeczywiście_ bolesne?

Danny otwiera usta, po czym z powrotem je zamyka, marszcząc brwi. - Okej, co to jest?

\- Bieganie w basenie!

\- Bieganie w basenie - powtarza Danny bezbarwnym głosem. - Co to, do diabła, znaczy?

\- Dokładnie to, co słyszysz - biegasz, tylko że w basenie - wyjaśnia Steve, niepotrzebnie demonstrując całą koncepcję biegnąc w miejscu.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie lubię pływać _ani_ biegać, no nie?

\- A więc masz farta, ponieważ to tak właściwie nie jest pływanie. No weź, to naprawdę dobre dla twojego kolana.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo to świetne ćwiczenie, które nie obciąża stawów - tłumaczy Steve. - Jest to po prostu inny sposób, żeby wzmocnić mięśnie wokół twojego kolana.

Danny triumfalnie podnosi do góry palec. - Ah-ha! Nie mam się w co przebrać, żeby wejść do basenu.

\- Domyśliłem się, że to powiesz - odpowiada oschle Steve, ściągając na dół palec Danny'ego - więc przyniosłem dodatkową parę szortów. I zanim zapytasz, są na mnie odrobinę za małe, czyli powinny pasować na ciebie.

\- Nie miałem zamiaru nic powiedzieć - oznajmia z oślim uporem Danny.

Jednakże najwyraźniej nie ma innych wymówek, więc Steve uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha. - I potrafisz pływać, zgadza się?

\- Tak, Steven, potrafię pływać - warczy Danny.

\- Okej, tylko sprawdzałem. Nie byłbym zdziwiony, gdybyś powiedział, że nie potrafisz, żeby tylko się od tego wymigać.

\- Hej! - woła Danny, przybierając zranioną minę. - Ja nie kłamię.

\- Okej, okej - mówi uspokajająco Steve. - Chodźmy.

Steve prowadzi go w głąb korytarza, który odgałęzia się od głównego pomieszczenia, i mniej więcej w połowie drogi wchodzą do innej sali.

\- Wow - odzywa się Danny, obejmując spojrzeniem mały prostokątny basen oraz wykonaną ze szkła ścianę, za którą rozciąga się widok na plażę. - Nieźle to urządziłeś. Chociaż jestem zaskoczony, że nie każesz mi wejść do oceanu.

\- Och, zdecydowanie bym to zrobił - odpowiada Steve. W pomieszczeniu unosi się nieco za mocny zapach chloru jak na jego gust, więc otwiera dwoje dużych przesuwnych drzwi, by wpuścić do środka oceaniczną bryzę. - Jednak fale są zbyt niebezpieczne dla twojego kolana.

\- Naprawdę zamierzasz kazać mi to zrobić, zgadza się? - pyta Danny, a Steve wybucha śmiechem na widok styranizowanej miny na jego twarzy.

\- Tak, ponieważ to naprawdę dobre dla twojego kolana. No już, bierzmy się do roboty.

\- A na czym ma polegać twoja rola? Będziesz biegał wzdłuż basenu jak jakiś dziarski instruktor musztry? - dopytuje Danny, zaczynając rozpinać swoją koszulę.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy, wejdę razem z tobą do wody - odpowiada Steve. Pilnując się, by odwrócić wzrok od Danny'ego, Steve ściąga koszulkę i wskakuje do basenu na jego głębokim końcu. Wynurza się, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza, widzi, że Danny korzysta ze schodków, aby ostrożnie zejść do wody, i przepływa jeszcze jedną długość.

Steve nie pozwala sobie podpłynąć do Danny'ego ani faktycznie otworzyć całkiem oczu, dopóki Danny nie stoi zanurzony w wodzie po same ramiona. Bez trudu spostrzega, że barki Danny'ego są zachwycająco szerokie, o czym i tak wiedział już wcześniej, lecz na szczęście resztę jego ciała trudniej jest dostrzec. Steve szczerze żałuje, że basen nie jest odrobinę chłodniejszy - zimna woda byłaby znacznie lepsza, aby poskromić wszelkie niepożądane reakcje fizjologiczne - ale niestety, woda w basenie jest rozkosznie ciepła. Boże, to jest takie niestosowne.

\- Nie masz zamiaru zamoczyć sobie włosów? - pyta Steve, zauważając, że włosy Danny'ego są ufryzowane jak zwykle.

Danny prycha. - Taa, jasne. Ułożenie moich włosów, żeby wyglądały tak atrakcyjnie, wymaga czasu, kolego.

\- Okej - odpowiada aluzyjnie Steve.

\- Nie, nie, nie, znowu masz na twarzy ten uśmiech! - lamentuje Danny, podnosząc ręce i lekko ochlapując Steve'a. - Ani się waż wpadać na jakieś pomylone pomysły, żeby mnie podtopić czy coś w tym stylu.

\- Okej - powtarza Steve.

Danny patrzy wilkiem, ale sprawia wrażenie, że uważa sprawę za zamkniętą... jak na razie.  
\- A więc chcesz, żebym biegał na głębokim czy na płytkim końcu?

\- Będziemy się trzymać tego miejsca, gdzie woda sięga do wysokości klatki piersiowej. Twojej, nie mojej - oznajmia ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Steve.

\- Taa, taa - mamrocze Danny. - Więcej żartów na temat mojego wzrostu, to takie oryginalne.

\- No już, musisz się trochę wycofać - mówi Steve, opierając się pokusie, żeby popchnąć Danny'ego, trzymając go za ramiona, aż znajdą się na odpowiedniej głębokości. Kiedy poziom wody sięga Danny'emu do piersi, Steve znajduje się w wodzie mniej więcej do połowy brzucha. I teraz widzi wyraźnie, że mięśnie klatki piersiowej Danny'ego także wyglądają całkiem nieźle, psiakrew.

\- A więc co robimy?

\- Biegamy - odpowiada Steve, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Tak po prostu?

\- Tak po prostu. Z początku to trochę dziwne uczucie, ale przywykniesz do tego.

Steve rusza truchtem w poprzek basenu, a Danny z łatwością dotrzymuje mu kroku. Ponieważ basen jest stosunkowo mały, muszą często zawracać i nie mija wiele czasu, gdy mają za sobą kilkanaście długości.

\- Wow, co za nuda.

\- Zgadza się – przyznaje Steve. - Nie uprzedziłem cię o tym wcześniej. Jak się miewa twoje kolano?

\- Zupełnie dobrze. Czuję skutki tego całego biegania w mięśniach nóg, skoro z wiadomych względów nie biegałem od jakichś sześciu tygodni, ale kolano mnie nie boli.

\- Rewelacyjnie.

\- Trochę jest mi wstyd się do tego przyznawać, ale zaczynam być nieco zmęczony - stwierdza Danny, kiedy spędzają na bieganiu kolejne dziesięć minut, a Steve naprawdę mocno się stara nie zauważać, jak przyjemnie brzmi jego głos, gdy odrobinę brakuje mu tchu.

\- Wobec tego po prostu będę musiał zająć jakoś twoją uwagę - mówi Steve, obracając się, żeby móc truchtać tyłem przed Dannym. - I nie masz się czego wstydzić. Bieganie w basenie to forsowny trening... wszyscy są zaskoczeni, kiedy próbują tego po raz pierwszy.

\- Więc czemu _ty_ nie wyglądasz na zmęczonego?

\- No cóż, poświęcam sporo czasu na ćwiczenia fizyczne.

\- Nie wątpię - prycha Danny, unosząc brwi, lecz Steve tak naprawdę nie wie, w jaki sposób powinien to odebrać.

\- A więc jak się miewa Grace?

\- Świetnie - odpowiada Danny, rozpogadzając się natychmiast. - Pracuje nad jakimś projektem o hawajskim życiu podwodnym.

\- A, tak, opowiadała mi o tym, kiedy odwoziłem ją do szkoły.

\- Naprawdę ją to wciągnęło. W ubiegły weekend poszliśmy do akwarium, żeby mogła zebrać trochę informacji, a Grace wzięła ze sobą swój mały notatnik na podkładce... to było urocze.

\- Wiesz, na North Shore jest rezerwat żółwi i to całkiem fajne miejsce.

\- Poważnie? Założę się, że Grace byłaby zachwycona.

\- Poszukam dla ciebie dokładnej nazwy, zanim wyjdziesz. Znam faceta, który jest tam szefem, jestem pewien, że zorganizuje wam prywatną wycieczkę.

\- To by było kapitalne. Tylko muszę uważać, niedługo Grace będzie kochała cię bardziej niż mnie.

\- Taa, jasne - parska z niedowierzaniem Steve. - Myślę, że jesteś Super-Tatą.

\- To prawdopodobnie lekka przesada. Ale się staram.

\- Będziesz się nią opiekował w następny weekend? Macie już jakieś plany?

\- Owszem i tak - odpowiada Danny, kiwając głową. - Wybieramy się na charytatywne zawody w surfingu, w których startuje Kono. Grace jest taka podekscytowana.

Steve śmieje się pod nosem. - Prawdę mówiąc, ja też w nich uczestniczę.

\- Serio? Nie wiedziałem, że surfujesz.

\- Tutaj wszyscy surfują, Danno - oznajmia Steve z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. - Nie jestem w tym aż taki dobry - więcej pływam niż surfuję - ale ta impreza to naprawdę dobra zabawa i biorę w niej udział od kilku lat. Tak właściwie, ta poradnia jest jednym ze sponsorów.

\- Och, wow. W takim razie chyba zobaczymy się w ten weekend.

\- Taa, jestem pewien, że na siebie wpadniemy - mówi powściągliwie Steve. W pewnym sensie pragnie poczynić konkretne plany, może umówić się na kolację po zawodach albo coś w tym stylu, jednak naprawdę nie chce sprawiać wrażenia, że za bardzo się narzuca. Nadal nie ma pojęcia, co Danny sądzi o tym wszystkim, i trochę się obawia, żeby zapytać. Poza tym, zważywszy że Danny jest w dalszym ciągu jego pacjentem, tak naprawdę _nie może_ zapytać.

\- A więc wystarczająco zająłem twoja uwagę? - pyta Steve po kilku minutach.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, owszem. Skończyliśmy?

\- Aha. Dobra robota, której towarzyszyło znacznie mniej marudzenia, niż się spodziewałem.

\- Och, czyżbyś chciał, żebym więcej narzekał? - pyta Danny, rozkładając szeroko ramiona. - Mogę to dla ciebie zrobić, jeśli chcesz.

\- Nie, obejdę się bez tego - odpowiada Steve i szczerzy się w uśmiechu. - No... prawie.

Szybko jak błyskawica, zanim Danny ma szansę zareagować, Steve nurkuje pod wodę i ciągnie Danny'ego za kostkę, pozbawiając go równowagi. Danny wynurza się po kilku chwilach, wypluwając wodę, a Steve ledwie przez parę błogich sekund cieszy się wyrazem oburzenia na jego twarzy, po czym zwiewa na drugi koniec basenu i wyskakuje na brzeg, zanim Danny będzie miał okazję się zemścić.

\- Jeszcze mi za to zapłacisz! - wykrzykuje Danny. - Pewnego dnia, kiedy najmniej będziesz się tego spodziewał.

\- Uh-huh, jasne - odkrzykuje Steve, znajdując dla nich parę ręczników.

Odwraca się, gotowy podać jeden ręcznik Danny'emu, ale zamiera w bezruchu i przełyka ślinę, wdzięczny, że ma ręcznik, który trzyma przed sobą. Danny podciąga się na krawędź basenu, a Steve nie potrafi się już dłużej opierać, nie potrafi oderwać od niego wzroku. Danny wygląda olśniewająco jak cholera, cały ociekający wodą, i gdy przeczesuje dłońmi włosy, Steve wykorzystuje tę okazję, pozwalając swoim oczom wędrować przez moment po jego tułowiu. Mimo iż jest niski, Danny zdecydowanie może się pochwalić solidną budową, ze szczupłą talią i widocznymi wszędzie niezłymi mięśniami.

\- Dzięki - odzywa się Danny, sięgając po ręcznik.

\- Uh, taa - odpowiada z opóźnieniem Steve. - Przy okazji, fajna fryzura.

Danny tylko się krzywi i pociera ręcznikiem głowę, przez co jego włosy robią się zupełnie rozczochrane i zmierzwione. Steve nie kłamał - podoba mu się ten widok.

\- Musisz przyznać, że nie było _aż tak_ źle, prawda? - pyta, wycierając się, po czym zakłada z powrotem swoją koszulkę.

Danny wzdycha. - Podejrzewam, że mogło być gorzej.

\- To mi wystarczy.

 

* * *

 

\- Pospiesz się, Danno, bo przegapimy Kono! - mówi niecierpliwie Grace, ciągnąc Danny'ego za rękę.

\- W porządku, małpko - uspokaja ją Danny, jednocześnie z uwagą wypatrując nadjeżdżających samochodów, po czym przeprowadza Grace na drugą stronę ulicy. - Mamy czas, jestem pewien, że zawody i tak mają opóźnienie. Nikogo nie przegapimy.

Grace o mało nie zapiszczała z zachwytu, gdy Danny powiedział jej, że prawdopodobnie zobaczą również Steve'a. Ponieważ mała ma obsesję na punkcie Kono, Steve'a i surfingu - w tej kolejności - przez cały dzień była lekko zniecierpliwiona, a Danny napawa się jej ekscytacją.

Zgodnie z zapewnieniem Danny'ego, znajdują miejsca na prowizorycznych trybunach na długo przed tym, zanim nadejdzie kolej Kono. Jak na kogoś, kto został postrzelony zaledwie dwa i pół tygodnia wcześniej i dopiero od niedawna przestał nosić rękę na temblaku, dziewczyna radzi sobie wyśmienicie, a Grace dziko jej kibicuje. Steve pojawia się wkrótce potem i nawet jeśli Danny tak naprawdę nie przepada za surfingiem, to potrafi docenić włożone w to umiejętności, a już _zdecydowanie_ potrafi docenić estetyczny urok Steve'a na desce surfingowej.

Niedługi czas później zostaje ogłoszona przerwa w zawodach, a Danny z Grace idą poszukać czegoś do picia. Gdy są w drodze powrotnej na trybuny, Grace zatrzymuje się w pół kroku i odwraca się na bok.

\- Steve! - woła, machając ręką.

Danny spogląda w tamtą stronę, widzi stojącego tam Steve'a - bez koszulki, ociekającego wodą, trzymającego swoją deskę - i ma ochotę wrzeszczeć. Serio, wszechświecie? Czy to konieczne? Oglądanie go kilka dni temu, kiedy znajdowali się w basenie, było wystarczającą torturą, a to jest po prostu nie do wytrzymania.

Steve i Grace paplają o czymś jak nakręceni, jednak Danny tak naprawdę nie zwraca uwagi na nic innego, poza ponownym zaznajomieniem się z tatuażami Steve'a oraz z tym, jak wyglądają, kiedy są mokre. Steve rzeczywiście wywiązał się ze swojej obietnicy, że odwróci uwagę Danny'ego od biegania w basenie - spisał się aż za dobrze, szczerze mówiąc, z tymi swoimi mięśniami brzucha i klatki piersiowej oraz, boże, z tymi ramionami... Danny nie mógł zapomnieć o tych ramionach. Tamtego dnia napatrzył się do syta, nie wyobrażając sobie, że jeszcze kiedyś trafi mu się kolejna okazja. Aczkolwiek, rzecz jasna, robił to z zachowaniem dyskrecji i jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak wdzięczny, że jest taki niski - jego oczy znajdowały się prawie na równi z górną krawędzią barków Steve'a, dzięki czemu ukradkowe rzucanie pożądliwych spojrzeń było o wiele łatwiejsze. A teraz, proszę bardzo, znowu robi to samo. Boże, ależ z niego zboczeniec.

\- Jestem głodna, Danno - oznajmia Grace, huśtając jego ręką, której się trzyma, i wyrywając go z otępienia wywołanego widokiem muskulatury Steve'a. - Czy możemy pójść po coś do jedzenia?

\- Czy możemy pójść po coś do jedzenia - powtarza Danny. - Oczywiście, że możemy, małpko. Na co masz ochotę?

\- Nie żebym się wtrącał ani nic z tych rzeczy - odzywa się Steve - ale w namiocie sponsorów jest bufet, możemy tam iść, jeśli chcecie. Wydaje mi się, że widziałem tam krewetkową ciężarówkę Kamekony.

\- Oooch, kocham jego krewetki! - stwierdza z podnieceniem Grace. - Danno, możemy? Proszę?

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Na sto procent - potwierdza Steve i kiwa głową. - Przyprowadźcie też Kono, jeśli uda wam się ją znaleźć. Może spotkamy się tam za, powiedzmy... 20 minut?

\- Brzmi świetnie - odpowiada Danny i być może zwleka o parę sekund za długo, obserwując Steve'a znikającego w tłumie.

\- Danno, możemy iść poszukać Kono? - pyta Grace.

\- No pewnie. A może spróbujesz do niej zadzwonić?

Ostatecznie udaje im się wyśledzić Kono i we troje kierują się do namiotu sponsorów, gdzie Steve już na nich czeka. Mężczyzna przynajmniej przestał paradować bez koszulki, jednak ma na sobie luźny t-shirt z odciętymi rękawami, a to doprawdy nie jest o wiele lepsze.

\- To było takie super - mówi Grace, mając usta pełne kokosowych krewetek, gdy już zaopatrzyli się w jedzenie i znaleźli sobie mały piknikowy stół.

\- Najpierw przełknij, małpko - upomina ją Danny scenicznym szeptem, na co dziewczynka przewraca oczami.

\- Za parę lat to możesz być ty, Grace - oznajmia Steve. - Mają tutaj dziecięcą ligę.

Danny patrzy wilkiem w jego stronę, ale Steve tylko posyła mu promienny uśmiech.

\- Całkowicie się zgadzam - mówi Kono. - Robisz wspaniałe postępy w nauce.

\- I popracujemy nad Danno, żeby ci pozwolił - dodaje Steve, trącając się z nią ramieniem.

\- Tak się cieszę, że wszyscy jednoczą się przeciwko mnie - burczy Danny, marszcząc brwi.

\- Jak twoje ramię? - Steve zwraca się do Kono, wskazując widelcem na jej rękę.

\- Nie najgorzej, szczerze mówiąc - odpowiada Kono i ostrożnie porusza barkiem. - Dopiero od kilku dni nie używam temblaka i ręka trochę mi dokucza, ale z całą pewnością nie zamierzałam przepuścić tych zawodów.

\- Moim zdaniem poszło ci wspaniale - wtrąca Grace, a Kono z uśmiechem zarzuca jej rękę na ramiona.

\- Wieczorem będzie duże przyjęcie - oznajmia. - Wybieracie się?

\- Miałem taki plan - odpowiada Steve, po czym zwraca się do Danny'ego. - Powinieneś przyjść.

\- Ooch, przyjęcie! - Grace klaszcze w dłonie. - Na pewno będzie fajnie.

\- Obawiam się, że to przyjęcie dla dorosłych, Gracie - wtrąca przepraszająco Kono. - Pewnie byś się nudziła, bo nie będzie tam żadnych dzieci, tylko sami dorośli.

\- Och - mówi Grace, marszcząc nos. - Fuj, to już nie brzmi tak fajnie.

Danny parska śmiechem. - I tak muszę cię odwieźć do twojej mamy, małpko.

\- Ale potem przyjedziesz, no nie? - pyta Kono.

\- Ja... uh... - waha się Danny, zerkając potajemnie na Steve'a, który spogląda na niego w skupieniu. - Jasne, czemu nie.

\- Świetnie - stwierdza Kono. - Później przyślę ci adres.

 

* * *

 

Steve przepycha się przez gęsty tłum w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kogo by znał. Goście tłoczą się w przestronnym domu na plaży, muzyka jest niemal ogłuszająca, a Steve czuje się odrobinę staro. Wtedy kątem oka zauważa mignięcie blond włosów i gdy się odwraca, widzi Danny'ego, który usiłuje utorować sobie drogę w jego stronę. Ma na sobie szorty i obcisły błękitny t-shirt, jego fryzura jest nieco swobodniejsza niż zwykle, i sprawia wrażenie, że _pasuje do tego miejsca_. Steve praktycznie ma ochotę podskoczyć z radości. Albo skoczyć na Danny'ego. Albo - albo, naprawdę.

\- Hej - mówi, kiedy Danny zbliża się do niego, i czuje dumę, że jego głos jest dosyć opanowany. - Dałeś radę przyjechać.

\- Owszem - przytakuje z uśmiechem Danny. - Przywiozłem ze sobą China, ale już go gdzieś zgubiłem. Ta impreza to czyste szaleństwo.

\- Taa, zdążyłem zauważyć. Masz ochotę na drinka?

\- Pewnie, chociaż nawet nie wiem, gdzie miałbym zacząć szukać alkoholu.

\- Na zapleczu za kuchnią. Zdążyłem się już rozejrzeć.

\- Och, serio? - śmieje się Danny. - Zrobiłeś mały rekonesans, huh?

Steve wzrusza ramionami i pozwala, by jeden kącik jego ust przesunął się w górę.  
\- Znalazłem alkohol _oraz_ wolny stół bilardowy, więc naprawdę powinieneś mi dziękować.

\- Cóż, wobec tego prowadź, marynarzu - oznajmia Danny, poganiając Steve'a przed sobą.

Udaje im się dorwać kilka butelek piwa, a wspomniany wcześniej stół bilardowy szczęśliwym trafem jest nadal dostępny. Steve ustawia bile, zaś Danny wskakuje na brzeg stołu i pociąga długi łyk ze swojej butelki.

\- A zatem jak dobrze sobie radzisz z grą w bilard? - pyta Danny.

\- Jestem... nie najgorszy - odpowiada Steve.

\- O boże, jesteś bilardowym rekinem*, zgadłem? - dopytuje Danny, przesadnie marszcząc brwi. - W takim razie zdecydowanie nie będziemy grali na pieniądze.

\- Jak dla mnie może być. Chcesz rozbijać?

Danny kręci głową i nie rusza się ze swojego miejsca na krawędzi stołu. - Nie, możesz śmiało zaczynać.

Steve starannie przymierza się do uderzenia i jest raczej zadowolony z dogodnego rozproszenia się bil, chociaż żadna z nich nie wpadła do łuzy.  
\- Twoja kolej.

Danny zeskakuje na ziemię, okrąża stół i od razu wbija dwie bile przy pomocy skomplikowanych uderzeń. Steve odwraca się do niego z wytrzeszczonymi oczami.

\- O tak - oznajmia Danny, ledwie powstrzymując się od uśmiechu. - Jestem naprawdę dobry.

Steve chichocze i potrząsa głową, po czym koncentruje się mocno na swoim następnym uderzeniu. Walczy mężnie, jednak przegrywa o dwa punkty - przy czym jego zdolność skupienia uwagi jest utrudniona przez Danny'ego, więc doprawdy, kto mógłby go winić? Danny w tych ciasnych szortach, które podkreślają jego tyłek, kiedy pochyla się nad stołem, w tej koszulce, która napina się tak efektownie na jego bicepsach.

\- Okej, zagrajmy jeszcze raz - stwierdza Steve. - Potrzebuję szansy na rewanż.

Parę partii bilarda i kilka butelek piwa później ich uderzenia zrobiły się zdecydowanie bardziej niedbałe, lecz Danny w dalszym ciągu pozostaje niepokonany.  
\- Nie przejmuj się - mówi, poklepując Steve'a po ramieniu. Ten dodatkowy kontakt jest naprawdę zbyteczny, zważywszy że obaj przysiedli na krawędzi stołu, przylegając do siebie nawzajem od barku do kolana. - Nikomu nie powiem, że jesteś beznadziejny w bilarda.

\- Hej! Nie jestem beznadziejny. Po prostu ty... jesteś naprawdę dobry - sprzeciwia się Steve, ale Danny tylko uśmiecha się do niego z wyższością.

\- Wyjdziemy na zewnątrz? - pyta, przekrzywiając głowę. - Gorąco tutaj.

Steve przytakuje i rusza w kierunku tylnych drzwi. Po drodze mija ich jakaś bardzo ładna rudowłosa dziewczyna, jej krągłości prawie wylewają się z jej góry od bikini, a napierający tłum popycha ją prosto na Danny'ego.

\- O boże - mówi, chichocząc. - Strasznie przepraszam.

\- Nie ma sprawy, kotku - odpowiada Danny i pomaga jej wrócić do pionu. Jego dłoń zatrzymuje się na jej nagim biodrze o jakieś sześć sekund za długo jak na gust Steve'a. Uśmiech Danny'ego jest szeroki i rozleniwiony i to wydaje się działać, ponieważ dziewczyna znowu chichocze. - Trochę tu tłoczno.

Danny odprowadza ją spojrzeniem, a Steve ledwie powstrzymuje się od przewrócenia oczami. Nie jest pewien, czy potrafi znieść przebywanie w towarzystwie pijanego, napalonego Danny'ego, który roztacza swój czar na każdą piękną dziewczynę w zasięgu ich wzroku.

Po tym incydencie dosyć szybko gubi gdzieś Danny'ego i wciąż jest sam, kiedy udaje mu się przepchnąć na zewnątrz, na świeże powietrze. Siada na niskiej, dwuosobowej sofie i czeka, mając szczerą nadzieję, że Danny nie dogonił tamtego rudzielca. Jednak właśnie gdy zaczyna myśleć o powrocie do środka, Danny wychodzi na dwór, niosąc z sobą kolejne dwa piwa.

\- Dzięki - mówi Steve, kiedy Danny siada obok niego, na tyle blisko że trącają się kolanami. - Czyżbyś zgubił drogę, bo wpadło na ciebie więcej dziewczyn?

\- Że co? - pyta Danny, robiąc rozkosznie zmieszaną minę, a Steve czuje rumieniec wypełzający na jego policzki.

\- Uh, nic takiego.

Na szczęście Danny jest wystarczająco wstawiony, by nie drążyć tej kwestii, i odchyla głowę na oparcie kanapy.  
\- Rany, spójrz tylko na te wszystkie gwiazdy. W Jersey musiałbyś wyjechać daleko za miasto, żeby cokolwiek zobaczyć.

\- Wow, czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś coś miłego na temat Hawajów? - pyta Steve z uśmiechem, który staje się jeszcze szerszy, kiedy Danny podnosi głowę, by posłać mu piorunujące spojrzenie.

\- Nie, w istocie nic takiego nie powiedziałem. Po prostu dokonałem pewnej obserwacji.

\- Czyli nie uważasz, że gwiazdy są ładne?

\- Są, no wiesz... - mówi Danny, gestykulując gwałtownie - duże. I... gwiaździste.

\- Wiesz, gdzie jest Wielki Wóz? - pyta Steve, wyciągając się na kanapie, aż też może położyć głowę na oparciu.

\- A wyglądam jak ktoś, kto wie coś takiego?

\- Hej - mówi Steve, unosząc dłonie. - Jesteś facetem o wielu talentach.

\- Pokaż mi - zachęca cicho Danny, a Steve przełyka ślinę.

\- Okej. Widzisz Gwiazdę Północną? - Podnosi rękę, by wskazać właściwy kierunek, a Danny opiera się policzkiem na ramieniu Steve'a. - To ten jasny punkt. Wyznacza ona koniec dyszla Małego Wozu. Następnie przesuń wzrok wzdłuż linii od Gwiazdy Północnej do tamtych dwóch gwiazd, o tam. One są częścią kadłuba Wielkiego Wozu.**

\- Och - odzywa się Danny, a w jego głosie słychać zaskoczenie. - Taa, teraz go widzę.

\- Tu, na Hawajach, możesz również zobaczyć [Krzyż Południa](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gwiazdozbi%C3%B3r_Krzy%C5%BCa_Po%C5%82udnia), którego w zasadzie nie widać na kontynencie - mówi Steve, przesuwając rękę. - To tamte cztery gwiazdy, o tam, tworzące kształt latawca.

\- Ty po prostu wiesz wszystko, no nie?

Steve obraca głowę i jest zaskoczony, widząc, że spojrzenie Danny'ego spoczywa na nim, zamiast kierować się w górę, ku niebu. Na zewnątrz jest ciemno, ponieważ jedyne źródło światła stanowi księżyc odbijający się od powierzchni wody, więc twarz Danny'ego spowijają cienie. Steve nie potrafi dostrzec nawet tego, że oczy Danny'ego są niebieskie i to nagle napawa go poczuciem niebezpieczeństwa.

\- Cholera, jestem pijany - mówi Danny, spuszczając wzrok i śmiejąc się pod nosem.

Steve przygryza wargę i lekko odchyla się do tyłu.

\- Cześć, chłopaki! - woła Chin, wytknąwszy głowę na zewnątrz, a Steve z Dannym w jednej chwili odsuwają się od siebie.

Steve'owi jako pierwszemu udaje się wydobyć z siebie głos. - Hej, Chin.

\- Dobrze ci dzisiaj poszło, kolego - stwierdza Chin, a Steve kiwa głową. - Możemy już jechać, Danny?

\- Taa - odpowiada Danny, podnosząc się z kanapy, przy czym się odrobinę zatacza. - Dzięki bogu, że zaoferowałeś się jako kierowca po imprezie. Ja chyba wypiłem o jednego za dużo.

Chin parska śmiechem i obejmuje Danny'ego za ramiona, podtrzymując go nieznacznie.  
\- Miło widzieć, że udało ci się trochę rozluźnić, kolego.

\- Cześć, Steve - mówi Danny i niezdarnie klepie Steve'a w klatkę piersiową. - Widzimy się w przyszłym tygodniu.

Chin macha na pożegnanie, a Steve uśmiecha się do niego. Patrzy w ślad za nimi, dopóki nie znikają mu z oczu, a następnie toruje sobie drogę powrotną pomiędzy stłoczonymi gośćmi, szukając jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie mógłby usiąść na kilka minut, aż poczuje się wystarczająco trzeźwy, żeby pojechać do domu. Dostrzega pustą kanapę i z determinacją kieruje się prosto na nią, wzdychając z wdzięcznością, gdy nareszcie może klapnąć na miękki mebel. Rozgląda się dookoła i widzi Kono, która potykając się lekko zmierza w jego stronę.

\- Hej! - wita się z nim, o wiele zbyt radośnie, a Steve domyśla się, że dziewczyna jest pijana. Jego przypuszczenie zostaje potwierdzone, kiedy jej próba, żeby usiąść na kanapie, przeradza się raczej w coś na kształt kontrolowanego upadku i w ostateczności Kono praktycznie siada okrakiem na kolanach Steve'a.

\- Oops - chichocze, opierając dłonie na jego ramionach, po czym pozwala im ześlizgnąć się w dół po jego piersi, a Steve robi się odrobinę niespokojny.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry pomysł - oznajmia. Podnosi lekko ręce, nieco bojąc się jej dotknąć.

\- Co nie jest dobrym pomysłem? - dziwi się Kono, a jej głowa przekrzywia się w ten typowy dla zakłopotanej pijanej osoby sposób.

\- Uh... to - odpowiada Steve, gestykulując dłonią między nimi. - Ty i ja. I to, że siedzisz mi na kolanach.

\- Och, to nie tak - mówi Kono. Śmieje się głośno i radośnie, gdy zsuwa się ze Steve'a, żeby usiąść obok niego. - Danny by mnie zabił. Nie, nie, nie. Dałam mu słowo.

\- Że co?

\- Mmm - mruczy Kono, nachylając się bliżej do Steve'a i opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. - Nawet pachniesz przyjemnie, teraz wiem, czemu Danny cię lubi.

\- Uh, że co? - powtarza Steve.

Kono mówi dalej, jakby go nie usłyszała: - Byłam taka podekscytowana, kiedy wygrał tamten zakład... och, chwila, ja wygrałam, on przegrał. Mniejsza z tym.

\- Zaczekaj, Kono, co to był za zakład? - pyta Steve, desperacko usiłując sprawić, żeby trzymała się tematu. Wydobywanie informacji z pijanej osoby nie jest proste.

\- Założyliśmy się - odpowiada dziewczyna, mrugając. - Chodziło o... uh... nie pamiętam, o co chodziło. Ale Meka też przy tym był. Ooch, Meka! Jest tutaj? Widziałeś go?

Kono porusza się, jak gdyby próbowała wstać, jednak Steve delikatnie przytrzymuje ją na miejscu.  
\- Dlaczego założyłaś się z Dannym? - pyta.

\- Um... - mamrocze Kono, wyraźnie głęboko zamyślona. - Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. Ale to był mój pomysł.

\- O co się założyliście?

\- Że jeśli ja wygram, to on musi się z tobą umówić. A jeśli on wygra... uh, nie pamiętam. Ale to na pewno było coś paskudnego.

\- Ale to ty wygrałaś? - dopytuje Steve, na co Kono kiwa głową. - Więc on musiał się ze mną umówić?

\- Uh-huh - potwierdza dziewczyna, potakując głową z zapałem.

\- A czemu chciałaś, żeby to zrobił? - pyta Steve, obawiając się wyciągnięcia zbyt pochopnych wniosków.

\- Cóż, wiedziałam, że cię lubi, ale był za bardzo... - Kono przerywa, a z jej ust wydobywa się głośne czknięcie - był za bardzo wystraszony, żeby cokolwiek z tym zrobić. Więc go do tego zmusiłam.

A zatem kiedy Danny zaprosił go na drinka kilka tygodni wcześniej, to _było_ zaproszenie na prawdziwą randkę. Mniejsza o te bzdury o "zwyczajnym spotkaniu przyjaciół", które Danny wymamrotał po tym, jak Steve powiedział, że nie umawia się z pacjentami.

Interesujące.

 

____________________________________

* bilardowy rekin - oryg. _pool shark_ \- przewagę liczebną mają tłumaczenia, że chodzi o osobę, która jest po prostu ekspertem w grze, ale pojawiają się i takie definicje, że 'bilardowy rekin' wygrywa przy pomocy oszustw i sztuczek; na pewno jedno i drugie pasuje do Steve'a :D

** ponieważ ze znalezieniem Małego Wozu nie mam problemu, ale Wielki zawsze sprawiał mi kłopot, pogooglałam za jakąś pomocą wizualną do tego, o czym mówi Steve i znalazłam coś, co idealnie pasuje - [klik](http://iv.pl/images/88615531673976398593.jpg) (aczkolwiek [wikipedia](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wielka_Nied%C5%BAwiedzica) poucza, że to, co powszechnie jest uważane za Wielki Wóz, jest tak naprawdę tylko częścią tego gwiazdozbioru... tak żebyście wiedzieli, kto nie wiedział)


	7. Sesja siódma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorki wielkie, że kazałam Wam czekać. Ale wiecie, życie i takie tam... I z góry przepraszam za przerwy pomiędzy kolejnymi rozdziałami - będę je wrzucać, jak tylko uda mi się je przetłumaczyć, więc trzymajcie kciuki, żeby wena mi dopisywała (ツ)

 

Steve odchyla się na fotelu za swoim biurkiem i obraca trzymanym w palcach długopisem. Nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że to może rzeczywiście się dziać. Że ten facet - ten zajebiście fantastyczny facet, którego prawdopodobnie lubi bardziej niż lubił kogokolwiek w swoim życiu - może rzeczywiście odwzajemniać jego uczucia. Steve'a przerażała myśl o rozbudzaniu w sobie nadziei, zapewne dlatego, ponieważ w przeszłości nieraz został wykiwany przez facetów (i dziewczyny), którzy byli wobec niego przyjaźni i sprawiali wrażenie, że są nim zainteresowani, ale nie _tak naprawdę_. Oni wszyscy albo chcieli po prostu czegoś niezobowiązującego, albo - w przypadku niektórych facetów - wpadali w panikę, kiedy Steve faktycznie wykonał pierwszy krok.

Jednak tym razem jest inaczej, Steve to czuje. Ponieważ Danny go lubi. Cóż, przynajmniej _lubił_ go kilka tygodni temu i to w wystarczającym stopniu, by Kono podjudziła go do zawarcia zakładu, po którym musiał umówić się ze Steve'em. Ale to prawdopodobnie bezpieczne założenie, że Danny wciąż go lubi, zgadza się? (Steve naprawdę mocno się stara nie kwestionować tego założenia i nie zadręczać się, że Danny nie jest już zainteresowany - na przykład dlatego, że Steve nie dał mu żadnej wskazówki odnośnie swoich uczuć.)

Tyle że Steve tak naprawdę nie wie, co zamierza zrobić z tą nową informacją. Stale próbuje przypominać sobie, że _nie może_ nic z nią zrobić - jeśli ma się trzymać zasad etyki - przynajmniej przez najbliższe kilka tygodni, dopóki Danny nie przestanie być jego pacjentem. A skoro mowa o pacjentach, właśnie dochodzi 7:25 i już prawie pora na ich sesję, a on się tak cholernie nie może doczekać. Steve usiłuje wziąć głęboki oddech, uświadomiwszy sobie, że jego kolano podryguje nerwowo... naprawdę musi się rozluźnić. Powinien być wykończony - wstał wcześnie i poszedł popływać _oraz_ pobiegać - ale nie jest, wręcz rozpiera go energia.

Zmusza się, żeby zaczekać do 7:28, po czym wychodzi ze swojego biura, zmierzając do recepcji, i jest już niemal na miejscu, kiedy słyszy, jak Mary i Danny rozmawiają przyciszonymi głosami. Wie, że nie powinien, ale i tak zatrzymuje się, żeby posłuchać, ukryty za ścianą, gdzie tamtych dwoje nie może go zobaczyć.

\- Mogę umówić cię na randkę w ciemno? - pyta Mary. Steve krzywi się z niezadowoleniem... cholerne siostry. - Znam pewną dziewczynę, jest naprawdę urocza, myślę, że byś ją polubił.

\- O nie - odmawia Danny. - _Zdecydowanie_ nie jestem zainteresowany spotykaniem się z kimś nowym w tej chwili. To znaczy, w ogóle.

\- Proszę, Danny - nalega Mary. - Ona jest świetna.

\- Nie ma mowy - pada stanowcza odpowiedź. - Ja po prostu... po prostu teraz nie mogę, okej?

Steve gwałtownie wciąga powietrze i czmycha z powrotem do swojego biura. Nie jest zainteresowany spotykaniem się z nikim w tej chwili? Kurwa! Poważnie? Jeszcze jeden? Jeszcze jeden facet, który _sprawia wrażenie_ zainteresowanego, ale w rzeczywistości to tylko pozory. Niech to szlag, Danny musi zwyczajnie być największym flirciarzem na świecie.

Ale Steve wie, jak sobie radzić. Jest dorosłym mężczyzną, jest profesjonalistą, potrafi znieść emocjonalne rozczarowanie. Potrafi to zrobić, nie dając się ponieść złości. Po prostu stłamsi to wszystko póki co, a potem upora się tym później. Prawdopodobnie z pomocą wielu butelek piwa, wieczorem na swojej plaży, ale się z tym upora.

Tak więc chwyta głęboki oddech, bierze się w garść i po raz drugi rusza w kierunku poczekalni.

 

* * *

 

\- Cześć, Danny - mówi Mary, witając go ciepło.

\- Cześć - odpowiada, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Tego dnia nawet ta wczesna godzina nie wprawia go w zrzędliwy nastrój. Jest nieco podenerwowany perspektywą spotkania ze Steve'em, biorąc pod uwagę, że odrobinę się zbłaźnił, pijąc za dużo na imprezie w ubiegły weekend, jednak Steve praktycznie rzecz biorąc dotrzymywał mu kroku przez cały ten czas. Tak więc, dosłownie po raz pierwszy w swoim pieprzonym życiu, Danny pozwala sobie mieć wielkie nadzieje.

\- Czy mogę zapytać cię o coś... osobistego?

Danny lekko marszczy brwi. - Um, okej.

\- Mogę umówić cię na randkę w ciemno? - pyta Mary. - Znam pewną dziewczynę, jest naprawdę urocza, myślę, że byś ją polubił.

\- O nie - odmawia Danny, podnosząc ręce do góry. - _Zdecydowanie_ nie jestem zainteresowany spotykaniem się z kimś nowym w tej chwili. To znaczy, w ogóle.

\- Proszę, Danny - nalega Mary. - Ona jest świetna.

\- Nie ma mowy - odpowiada stanowczo. - Ja po prostu... po prostu teraz nie mogę, okej?

\- Dlaczego nie? - dopytuje Mary i w tym momencie jej oczy się rozjaśniają. - Czyżbyś miał kogoś?

Danny chciałby zaprzeczyć, jednak czuje rumieniec wypełzający na jego policzki i wie, że Mary mu to wytknie.  
\- Być może - oznajmia, pocierając dłonią kark.

\- Ach - wzdycha znacząco Mary, pochylając się do przodu na swoim krześle. - A czy ta osoba to ktoś, kogo znam? Może nawet ktoś, kogo znam naprawdę dobrze?

\- Niczego ze mnie nie wyciągniesz, moja panno - oświadcza Danny, żartobliwie potrząsając palcem przed jej nosem. Jednak nie jest w stanie poskromić uśmiechu, który rozciąga jego usta, a ona również się uśmiecha, czyli prawdopodobnie już go rozszyfrowała. Jaka szkoda, że Danny nie umie zdobyć się na to, aby faktycznie się tym przejąć.

\- Danny?

Obraca się na pięcie i widzi Steve'a, który stoi w wejściu do poczekalni z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

\- Cześć - wita się z uśmiechem, jednak Steve nie odpowiada mu tym samym. No cóż, uśmiecha się, tak jakby, lecz jego uśmiech wygląda na wymuszony i nie sięga jego oczu. O cholera.

\- Chodź do gabinetu - mówi Steve, zawracając w miejscu i zostawiając Danny'ego, który musi się spieszyć, żeby go dogonić.

Danny jest zmieszany jak diabli, gdy Steve zaczyna przeprowadzać z nim jego stały zestaw ćwiczeń. Jego objaśnienia są klinicznie rzeczowe, nie rozmawia na żaden osobisty temat, unika dotykania Danny'ego - zachowuje się tak, jakby w ogóle się nie znali.

Boże, czy Danny spieprzył wszystko w ubiegły weekend? Nie był aż tak pijany, naprawdę, a przynajmniej nie aż tak bardzo, żeby mieć wypaczone wspomnienia tego, co się działo. Tamten wieczór zapisał się z krystaliczną czystością w jego pamięci, co do sekundy: było odrobinę flirtowania, trochę nie-tak-znowu-niewinnych dotknięć, a nawet prawie-pocałunek. I Danny jest całkiem pewien, że byłby to _rzeczywisty_ pocałunek, gdyby Chin im nie przeszkodził.

Więc co się, kurwa, stało Steve'owi w międzyczasie?

Danny zastanawia się nad tym bez przerwy, kontynuując ćwiczenia z Robo-Steve'em, aż w końcu po prostu przechodzi do bycia wkurzonym - co jest jego domyślnym ustawieniem, serio, zwłaszcza gdy czuje się bezbronny i odsłonięty. Skoro tak, to pieprzyć Steve'a za to, że udawał, że go lubi. Ponieważ Danny nie będzie dzielił włosa na czworo - jest dorosły i odpowiedzialny, psiakrew, i wie, kiedy ktoś z nim flirtuje. Co Steve zresztą robił. A teraz prawie się do niego nie odzywa, co sprawia, że wychodzi na dupka.

\- Tak żebyś wiedział - odzywa się, kiedy Robo-Steve każe mu wykonać chyba tysięczne powtórzenie tego samego przeklętego ćwiczenia - ja wcale nie chcę tu być. W ogóle.

\- Świetnie - odpowiada Steve, niewzruszony, ledwie podnosząc wzrok znad jego kartoteki. - To tylko oznacza, że będziesz pracował ciężej, żeby móc szybciej stąd wyjść. Chodźmy.

Wstaje zza biurka i zamaszystym krokiem wychodzi z gabinetu, przechodząc do otwartej sali, zostawiając Danny'ego, żeby samodzielnie zmagał się z drzwiami, zanim podąży jego śladem.

 

* * *

 

Danny nie przestaje kipieć ze złości przez całą drogę na komisariat, kiedy wchodzi do budynku i gdy zabiera się do pracy. Zaczyna z furią przedzierać się przez papierkową robotę i być może robi to nieco zbyt głośno, ponieważ wydaje mu się, że reszta jego zespołu go unika.

W końcu Kono wchodzi do jego biura, wyciągając ramiona w przesadnym uspokajającym geście.

\- Przychodzę w pokoju, daję słowo - oznajmia, ale Danny tylko rzuca jej groźne spojrzenie. - I nawet nie zapytam, co się tak wkurza.

\- Więc czego chcesz?

\- Cóż, muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć, co prawdopodobnie nie poprawi twojego humoru.

\- O nie - jęczy przeciągle Danny, odchylając głowę do tyłu. - Dostaliśmy nową sprawę? Ktoś znowu terroryzuje mieszkańców Oahu? A może chodzi o jakiś błąd w naszych aktach... czyżby któraś szumowina wyszła na wolność z powodu niedopełnionych formalności?

\- Kiedy ujmujesz to w ten sposób, sprawa, z którą przyszłam, nie brzmi aż tak źle, szczerze mówiąc.

\- Po prostu wykrztuś to z siebie, proszę.

\- Właśnie sobie przypomniałam... w zeszły weekend na przyjęciu... myślę, że zrobiłam coś złego.

\- O mój boże - mówi Danny, podnosząc ręce i odsuwając się od niej na swoim fotelu. - Jeżeli zrobiłaś coś nielegalnego, to proszę, nic mi nie mów. Nie chcę być zmuszonym do składania fałszywych zeznań.

\- Niczego takiego nie zrobiłam - odpowiada Kono, przewracając oczami. - Byłam dość mocno pijana i wpadłam na Steve'a. Wydaje mi się, że to było tuż po tym, jak wyszedłeś.

O kurwa. Danny _wie_ , że Kono nie poderwałaby Steve'a, po prostu to wie. Jednak to mogłoby tłumaczyć, dlaczego Steve był taki dziwny, a jeśli Kono była pijana...

\- Widzę to w twoim spojrzeniu, Danny, i nie, nie poszłam z nim do łóżka - mówi Kono, opadając na fotel przed jego biurkiem. - Ale, co zabawne, on myślał, że miałam na to ochotę, i zawczasu odmówił.

Danny zamyka oczy, czując chwilową ulgę. - No to co się stało?

\- Możliwe, że _powiedziałammużegolubisz_.

Taa, całe uczucie ulgi przepadło.

\- Przepraszam, możesz to powtórzyć? - pyta spokojnie Danny, a Kono kuli się w sobie.

\- Myślę, że powiedziałam mu o naszym zakładzie.

\- I jak dużo mu powiedziałaś?

\- Um, wszystko, jestem prawie pewna. Że lubiłeś go od samego początku, ale za bardzo się bałeś, żeby coś z tym zrobić, więc namówiłam cię na tamten zakład, żebyś musiał się z nim umówić.

Nagle Danny zaczyna wszystko pojmować i pochyla się do przodu, żeby walnąć głową o biurko, stękając przy tym żałośnie. W tym momencie zwyczajnie brak mu słów.

\- Okej - odzywa się pospiesznie Kono, wyraźnie usiłując rozładować sytuację. - Wiem, że to, co zrobiłam, było złe, i naprawdę cię za to przepraszam.

Danny siada prosto i potrząsa głową, próbując zmusić się do uśmiechu. - Nie, _babe_ , nic się nie stało. Nie jestem na ciebie wściekły, przyrzekam.

\- Więc co jest grane?

\- Rano pojechałem na swoją sesję - tłumaczy Danny. - Steve był _taki_ dziwny, trzymał się na dystans i praktycznie zachowywał się tak, jakby mnie nie znał. To dlatego byłem w takim kiepskim humorze. A teraz wszystko się wyjaśniło.

\- Jak to? - dziwi się Kono, przekrzywiając głowę. - To kompletnie bez sensu. Steve właściwie wydawał się całkiem szczęśliwy, kiedy mu powiedziałam.

\- Cóż, byłaś pijana - przypomina Danny, uśmiechając się cierpko.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że to dlatego zachowywał się dziwnie? Przecież mówiłeś, że dobrze się bawiliście na tym przyjęciu.

\- Taa, myślałem, że tak było. Ale o co innego mogłoby chodzić? - pyta Danny, wzruszając ramionami. - Z jakiegoś powodu najwyraźniej się wystraszył, kiedy dowiedział się, że go lubię.

\- To naprawdę cholernie pokręcone - stwierdza Kono. - I co masz zamiar z tym zrobić?

\- A co _mogę_ zrobić? Chyba na razie nic.

 

* * *

 

\- Do jasnej cholery, Steve - mamrocze Mary, wpychając go siłą do jego gabinetu i zatrzaskując drzwi. - No już, właź do środka.

\- Czego chcesz? - warczy Steve i piorunuje ją wzrokiem.

Dziewczyna tylko przewraca oczami i opiera dłonie na biodrach. - Musisz się uspokoić. Straszysz naszych pacjentów tym swoim tłuczeniem się w tę i z powrotem i obrzucaniem każdego zgorszonym spojrzeniem.

\- Nic takiego nie robię.

\- A właśnie że robisz. I co cię, do cholery, ugryzło? Jeszcze rano hasałeś tutaj jak jakiś nadmiernie podekscytowany szczeniak, a teraz wyglądasz tak, jakby ktoś ukradł twoją ulubioną spluwę.

\- Nic mnie nie ugryzło - odpowiada, siadając ciężko na fotelu za swoim biurkiem i obracając się plecami do siostry.

\- Poważnie? Teraz zamieniasz się w sześciolatka? - mówi Mary i przekręca jego fotel z powrotem w swoją stronę. - Powinieneś zachowywać się jak ten starszy z naszej dwójki, a może o tym zapomniałeś?

\- Czy teraz pozwolisz mi wrócić do zajmowania się moją pracą? - pyta Steve, wypowiadając tamto _pozwolisz mi_ przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Nie, najpierw zacznij się zachowywać jak normalna ludzka istota, a jeszcze lepiej najpierw mi powiedz, co się z tobą dzieje. I nie zawaham się przed zamknięciem cię w tym gabinecie, więc nawet mnie nie prowokuj.

\- Jakbym nie mógł wydostać się stąd przez okno - prycha drwiąco Steve, ale złowieszcza mina Mary tylko nabiera intensywności.

\- Stul. Dziób - syczy. - Myślałam, że będziesz szczęśliwy w związku z tą sytuacją z Dannym, więc co się stało? Bo domyślam się, że to ma z nim coś wspólnego.

Steve nie odzywa się przez dobrą chwilę. - Chwileczkę, czemu uważasz, że miałbym być szczęśliwy z powodu Danny'ego?

\- Może najpierw mi powiesz, czemu jesteś taki wkurzony, a potem ja odpowiem na twoje pytanie.

Steve nerwowo porusza szczęką. Przyznaje to z prawdziwą niechęcią, jednak zna swoja siostrę i wie, że Mary prawdopodobnie zrobi mu coś rzeczywiście potwornego, jeśli on z nią nie porozmawia.  
\- Dobra. Rano podsłuchałem, jak rozmawiałaś z Dannym.

Mary sadowi się na rogu jego biurka i skinieniem dłoni daje mu znać, żeby kontynuował.

\- No co? To już wszystko.

\- Czemu, do cholery, nasza rozmowa miałaby cię tak _rozjuszyć_? - pyta Mary, wyglądając na szczerze zmieszaną.

Steve krzywi się, wkurzony, że przez nią będzie musiał to powtórzyć. - Czyżbyś nie słyszała, co on powiedział? Powiedział, że nie jest zainteresowany umawianiem się z nikim na randki. Tak więc biorąc pod uwagę to oraz to, co się działo na imprezie w ubiegły weekend, jestem wkurzony. On mnie przez cały czas zwodził.

\- A słyszałeś _końcówkę_ naszej rozmowy? - pyta Mary z przesadną cierpliwością.

Steve zamiera w bezruchu. - Nie - odpowiada, przeciągając to słowo. - Możliwe, że odszedłem po tej części. Co on jeszcze powiedział?

\- Powiedział, że nie chce umówić się na randkę z nikim nowym, ponieważ ma kogoś innego. A kiedy go przycisnęłam, praktycznie przyznał, że tą osobą jesteś ty, ty _durniu_.

No proszę. A to ci dopiero.

\- Skurwysyn - mamrocze Steve, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. - Naprawdę jestem idiotą.

\- Wreszcie to do niego dotarło - oświadcza Mary, wznosząc ręce ku niebu.

 

* * *

 

\- Danno! - świergocze Grace. - Zgadnij, kogo dzisiaj widziałam w szkole!

\- Um... - mruczy Danny, udając, że się zastanawia. - Potwora z Loch Ness.

\- Nie, głuptasie - chichocze Grace. - Steve'a!

\- Steve'a! - wykrzykuje Danny. - Czemu widziałaś Steve'a w szkole?

\- Steve pomaga wujkowi Chinowi trenować naszą reprezentację w futbolu.

\- Och, naprawdę?

\- Uh-huh - potwierdza Grace, kiwając głową. - Był naprawdę miły i zabawny, i powiedział, żebym cię od niego pozdrowiła.

\- Tak powiedział, huh? Kiedy masz następny trening?

\- W piątek. Tak mi się wydaje.

\- Cóż, wobec tego być może będę musiał wpaść na chwilę i się przywitać.

 

* * *

 

Nadchodzi piątek i Danny wyrywa się z pracy trochę wcześniej niż zwykle, żeby zdążyć na końcówkę treningu futbolowej drużyny Grace. Rachel była nieco przeciwna, żeby Grace uprawiała taki "amerykański" - jak to ujęła - sport, lecz Grace uwielbia tę dyscyplinę i zdołała ją przekonać. Danny oczywiście nie ma żadnych zastrzeżeń, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Chin jest jednym z asystentów trenera. W dodatku jego dziewczynka wygląda uroczo, biegając po boisku z piłką futbolową.

Zajmuje miejsce na trybunach w pobliżu grupy innych rodziców i przeczesuje spojrzeniem boisko. Faktycznie, dostrzega tam Steve'a, który sprawia bardzo poważne wrażenie, demonstrując dziewczynkom najlepszy sposób trzymania piłki, żeby inne dzieci nie mogły im jej odebrać. Zlokalizowanie Grace przychodzi mu bez trudu - mała stoi tuż obok Steve'a, wpatrując się w niego z uwielbieniem i chłonąc każde jego słowo. Danny nie może mieć jej tego za złe - zadurzanie się w Steve'ie to najwyraźniej rodzinna cecha Williamsów.

Poza tym Danny jest _najwyraźniej_ masochistą, ponieważ jego zadurzenie w Steve'ie tak naprawdę wcale nie osłabło. Pewnie, w dalszym ciągu jest na niego wkurzony za to, cokolwiek się, do cholery, stało między nimi, jednak mgła jego wściekłości zdążyła wyparować. W ogólnym rozrachunku dobre momenty podczas ich znajomości znacznie przeważały nad tymi złymi, więc te przeklęte czułe uczucia nie miały zamiaru tak po prostu odejść. No i Danny doprawdy nie jest w stanie oderwać oczu od Steve'a ubranego w szorty i koszulkę bez rękawów, tak że czy trzeba wyjaśniać coś jeszcze?

Obserwuje resztę treningu, dzieląc uwagę pomiędzy Grace a Steve'em, a gdy zajęcia dobiegają końca, schodzi na boisko, gdzie zgromadziła się cała drużyna. Pilnuje się, żeby nie podejść do Steve'a, zamiast tego kierując się prosto do Grace, ale ten wielki bałwan i tak go znajduje.

\- Cześć, Danny - wita go Steve. Stoi ze spuszczoną głową, co nadaje mu nietypowy dla niego ostrożny wygląd.

Danny odpowiada mu skinieniem głowy, jednak zanim ma szansę powiedzieć cokolwiek, odzywa się Grace:

\- Widziałeś mnie, Danno? - pyta, podskakując na palcach. - Steve nauczył mnie, jak rzucać [podkręcaną piłkę](http://www.wikihow.com/Throw-a-Spiral), a ktoś ją złapał!

\- No jasne, że widziałem, małpko - mówi Danny i pochyla się, żeby pocałować ją w czubek głowy, póki nadal jest wystarczająco mała, by mu na to pozwalać. - Świetnie ci poszło.

\- Ooch, muszę pożegnać się z Chinem! - woła piskliwie Grace, po czym oddala się biegiem, zostawiając obu mężczyzn samych.

\- Byłem zaskoczony, kiedy usłyszałem od Grace, że widziała cię w szkole.

\- Taa, Chin powiedział, że główny trener musiał wyjechać na kilka tygodni z miasta w jakichś sprawach służbowych, i poprosił mnie, żebym przyszedł na zastępstwo - wyjaśnia Steve. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że Grace należy do drużyny.

Patrząc ponad ramieniem Steve'a, Danny widzi China, który szczerzy się w ich stronę, i wzdycha. Wygląda na to, że Kono wszystko mu wypalała. Z jakiegoś powodu Danny przypuszcza, że to nie jest zwykły przypadek - ślepy by zauważył, że klan Kelly-Kalakaua maczał w tym palce. Cholera, szybko działają.

\- Danny - odzywa się nagle Steve, a jego dłoń ląduje na ramieniu Danny'ego. - Naprawdę cię przepraszam. Zachowywałem się jak skończony dupek podczas twojej ostatniej sesji i to było nieprofesjonalne. Byłem... cóż, to tak naprawdę nieistotne, co się stało. Tak czy owak, przepraszam.

Nieco osłupiały, Danny potrzebuje chwili, żeby zebrać myśli. - Uh, okej - mówi niepewnie. - Dzięki, doceniam to. I nie zawracaj tym sobie głowy, między nami wszystko w porządku.

\- To dobrze - odpowiada Steve, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby ogromnie mu ulżyło. - Co powiesz na to, żebyście z Grace wpadli do mnie w ten weekend? Ona będzie mogła popływać, urządzimy sobie grilla... to będzie dobra zabawa.

\- Taa, to... to niezły pomysł - stwierdza Danny. Ten emocjonalny zwrot o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni lekko miesza mu w głowie i Danny ma trudności z przystosowaniem. - Tylko tak się składa, że najbliższy weekend Grace spędza ze swoją mamą, a nie ze mną.

\- Okej, więc w następny weekend?

\- Jesteśmy umówieni.

 

 


	8. Sesja ósma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No naprawdę, jakaś klątwa musi ciążyć nad tym tłumaczeniem (albo more likely nade mną), bo znowu cały tydzień miałam zawalony pewnymi ważnymi sprawami i za nic nie mogłam się zabrać za tego fika. Na szczęście nareszcie udało mi się dokończyć ten rozdział.
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

 

\- Skręć w prawo, o tam, Danno - mówi Grace, podnosząc wzrok znad mapy na telefonie Danny'ego, żeby wskazać palcem właściwy zakręt. - To powinno być gdzieś po lewej stronie, mniej więcej w połowie ulicy.

\- Dzięki, małpko - odpowiada Danny, przyglądając się uważnie numerom domów po lewej stronie jezdni i wypatrując adresu Steve'a. - Myślę, że to tutaj.

Parkuje obok wielkiego pick-upa Steve'a i jakiegoś mniejszego sedana. Dom jest zdecydowanie dosyć stary, ale dobrze utrzymany i wygląda przytulnie. Gdy czeka, aż Grace zabierze z auta wszystkie swoje rzeczy, otwierają się frontowe drzwi. Spodziewa się zobaczyć Steve'a, lecz zamiast niego widzi młodą blondynkę, która macha do niego przyjaźnie, zmierzając do tajemniczego samochodu. Kobieta jest wysoka - naprawdę wysoka, w zasadzie może nawet wyższa od Steve'a - i piękna, i Danny niezgrabnie macha do niej w odpowiedzi.

\- Kto to? - pyta Grace, a Danny spuszcza wzrok i orientuje się, że jego córka stoi tuż obok niego.

\- Nie wiem - mówi, pociągając Grace za siebie, aby nieznajoma miała wystarczająco dużo miejsca na wycofanie swoim samochodem. - Prawdopodobnie to jakaś przyjaciółka Steve'a.

 _Przyjaciółka_ , akurat. Jednak Danny prędzej się zastrzeli, niż wytłumaczy Grace, czym są przygody-na-jedną-noc.

Uginając się pod ciężarem swojego plecaka, Grace wbiega po schodkach werandy, żeby zapukać do drzwi. Praktycznie podskakuje w miejscu, więc Danny - chociaż jest lekko wkurzony z powodu tamtej przypadkowej dziewczyny - nie może się nie uśmiechnąć, widząc jej podekscytowanie. Steve otwiera natychmiast i sprawia wrażenie bardziej odprężonego niż zwykle, ubrany w bermudy i cienki t-shirt.

\- Cześć - mówi ciepłym tonem, bez trudu chwytając Grace w objęcia, kiedy mała rzuca się na niego. Podnosi wzrok ponad jej głową i uśmiecha się do Danny'ego. - I ciebie też witam.

Danny odpowiada mu jedynie ostrym skinieniem głowy i zatrzymuje się w progu.

\- O mój boże, czy to twoja plaża? - pyta Grace, wskazując na teren za domem. - Mogę iść zobaczyć?

Steve śmieje się i kiwa ręką w kierunku otwartych drzwi na lanai. - No pewnie, śmiało.

\- Tylko nie wchodź na razie do wody, Grace! - woła za nią Danny, kiedy mała pędzi na zewnątrz.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - pyta Steve, sięgając za Danny'ego, żeby zamknąć drzwi.

\- Och, całkiem nieźle - odpowiada Danny. Stara się, by w jego głosie nie było słychać tej irracjonalnej złości, którą czuje, lecz wydaje mu się, że wcale mu to nie wychodzi. - Byłoby lepiej, gdybyś odrobinę bardziej się postarał wyprosić z domu swoje koleżanki do ruchania, zanim odwiedzi cię Grace, ale, no wiesz... jest nieźle.

Steve zgrzyta zębami i wyraźnie jest gotów, by coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy z zewnątrz dociera do nich głos Grace:

\- Pospieszcie się, proszę, chcę już wejść do wody!

\- Idę, skarbie - woła do niej Danny.

Zaczyna przepychać się obok Steve'a, ale ten łapie go za rękę. - Ona nie jest moją _koleżanką do ruchania_ , jak to jakże elokwentnie ująłeś - oznajmia zniżonym głosem. - Chodź, musimy o tym porozmawiać.

\- Dobra, więc porozmawiamy później - odpowiada Danny. Próbuje wykręcić się z uchwytu Steve'a, lecz dłoń mężczyzny zaciska się jeszcze mocniej.

\- Przestań... nie zachowuj się w ten sposób - prosi Steve, a Danny jest lekko zaskoczony, widząc szczerą obawę na jego twarzy. - Myślałem, że między nami już jest dobrze, a teraz wygląda na to, że znowu jesteś wkurzony.

\- Przepraszam - przyznaje Danny. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego reakcja jest przesadzona. Nawet jeśli Steve'a i tamtą dziewczynę łączy jakaś romantyczna relacja, to to nie jest jego sprawa... on i Steve nie są parą. - Między nami wszystko w porządku, wiem o tym. I naprawdę porozmawiamy później, obiecuję.

\- Okej - mówi Steve, kiwając głową, i prowadzi Danny'ego do kuchni, wpierw puściwszy wreszcie jego rękę. - Pójdę popływać z Grace. Masz ochotę na piwo?

\- Taa - zgadza się Danny, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. - Taa, piwo to świetny pomysł.

Steve odkręca kapsel z butelki Longboarda i wręcza ją Danny'emu, po czym wygania go przez tylne drzwi.

\- Tutaj jest super, prawda, Danno? - pyta Grace. Zdążyła już zdjąć swoją wierzchnią sukienkę i wyraźnie jest gotowa, żeby iść pływać.

\- Bardzo super - stwierdza uczciwie Danny. Nawet on potrafi przyznać, że posiadanie niewielkiego kawałka plaży na podwórku za domem to całkiem przyjemna sytuacja.

\- Teren nie jest duży, a fale nie są wystarczająco wysokie, żeby surfować - odzywa się Steve - ale to wszystko jest moje i cieszę się, że to mam.

\- Mogę popływać? Steve, popływasz ze mną?

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odpowiada Steve, ściągając koszulkę i rzucając ją na krzesło. Danny usiłuje nie patrzeć. - Jeansowe szorty, naprawdę, Danno?

\- To idealny plażowy strój, kiedy nie masz zamiaru wchodzić do wody - oznajmia Danny, wzruszając ramionami.

\- No, co do tego jeszcze zobaczymy - mówi Steve i ma na ustach ten swój przeklęty uśmieszek, więc Danny posyła mu groźne spojrzenie.

\- Wy dwoje idźcie sobie, zamieńcie się w delfiny albo inne wodne stworzenia - zachęca. - Grace, jakie są zasady?

\- Nie wchodzić zbyt głęboko i słuchać Steve'a - recytuje posłusznie mała.

\- Grzeczna dziewczynka - chwali ją Danny, a Grace rusza biegiem w kierunku wody. Danny zwraca się do Steve'a. - Tylko... bądź ostrożny, okej? Pamiętaj, że to moja mała córeczka.

\- Będę na nią uważał, Danno, masz moje słowo - zapewnia z uśmiechem Steve. - Po prostu się zrelaksuj i mi zaufaj.

Bóg jeden wie dlaczego, ale Danny faktycznie mu ufa, więc po prostu odprawia Steve'a machnięciem ręki i przygląda się, jak ten biegnie truchtem w ślad za Grace. Następnie przyciąga jedno z krzeseł Steve'a nieco bliżej wody i sadowi się wygodnie. A ponieważ w pobliżu nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby zobaczyć, jak to robi, Danny nawet zagłębia w piasku palce stóp i porusza nimi przez krótką chwilę. Siedząc w cieniu popołudniowego słońca, z piwem w ręku, przyglądając się, jak jego mała dziewczynka dokazuje szczęśliwie, byłby w zasadzie skłonny przyznać, że jego życie w tym momencie jest całkiem dobre.

Sprawy pomiędzy nim a Steve'em również układają się dobrze, pomimo tego wcześniejszego niezręcznego incydentu. Na całe szczęście wszystko wydawało się wrócić do normy podczas ich ostatniej sesji przed kilkoma dniami. Doszło nawet do tego, że przez cały tydzień pisali do siebie sms-y. Nie dotyczyły one niczego istotnego, naprawdę, chodziło po prostu o różne przypadkowe rzeczy, niemniej na myśl o tym Danny'emu robi się cieplej na sercu.

Danny nie przestaje śledzić wzrokiem Steve'a i Grace, wtykając pustą butelkę po piwie głęboko w piasek. Odległość, jaka dzieli go od tamtej dwójki, pozwala mu przyglądać się bez zażenowania, jednak Danny przyłapuje się na tym, że tyle samo uwagi poświęca obserwowaniu tego, jak delikatnie Steve obchodzi się z Grace, co taksowaniu gry mięśni Steve'a poruszających się pod jego opaloną skórą. Jest do tego stopnia rozluźniony, że nawet udaje mu się zdrzemnąć na chwilę, co tylko świadczy o tym, jak bardzo ufa Steve'owi - w normalnych okolicznościach, gdy Grace pozostaje pod jego opieką, jest czymś nie do pomyślenia, żeby jego radar się wyłączył.

Budzi się z wzdrygnięciem, kiedy czuje krople wody na swojej skórze, i podnosząc wzrok, widzi Steve'a, który stoi przed nim, zasłaniając słońce.

\- Hej, śpiochu - odzywa się Steve, a Danny absolutnie _nie_ oblewa się rumieńcem pod wpływem tego łagodnego uśmiechu, co to to nie. Naprawdę.

\- Dobrze się razem bawicie? - pyta, prostując się bardziej na swoim krześle.

\- Jeszcze jak - potwierdza Steve. - Co byś powiedział na to, żeby się do nas przyłączyć?

\- No chodź, Dannooooo - domaga się błagalnie Grace, materializując się u boku Steve'a. Danny ledwie potrafi się oprzeć jej szczeniaczkowemu spojrzeniu, a kiedy dorzucić do tego dodatkowo szczeniaczkowy wzrok Steve'a, po prostu nie ma o czym mówić. Danny jest tylko człowiekiem.

\- Dobra, dobra - mówi pozornie zrzędliwym tonem, wstając i zdejmując swoją koszulkę. - Ale jeśli zostanę poparzony przez jakąś meduzę, oboje mi za to _zapłacicie_.

\- Hura - wiwatuje Grace, po czym chwyta dłoń Danny'ego i ciągnie go w stronę wody.

Gdy tylko zabrną na tyle daleko od brzegu, że woda sięga Danny'emu do pasa, mężczyzna łapie Grace i podrzuca ją w górę, szczerząc się w uśmiechu, kiedy dziewczynka wydaje radosny pisk. Mała wynurza się na powierzchnię, chichocząc, a w następnej chwili zawiązuje sojusz ze Steve'em i oboje wszczynają wojnę totalną, ochlapując Danny'ego. Przez jakiś czas Danny dzielnie odpiera ich atak, jednak ostatecznie musi uciec się do wykorzystania Grace jako ludzkiej tarczy.

 

* * *

 

Jakąś godzinę później Danny wlecze się mozolnie na plażę, wyczerpany wysiłkiem, który włożył w zabawę z tą dwójką. Króliczki Energizera - i Grace, i Steve.

\- Ej, ej, ej - mówi, łapiąc Grace za ramię, zanim dziewczynka zdąży wejść do domu. - Spróbuj się trochę otrzepać, jesteś cała oblepiona piaskiem. Zresztą ja również.

\- Możecie wziąć prysznic, jeśli chcecie - proponuje Steve, pocierając ręcznikiem o tę swoją klatkę piersiową w bardzo rozpraszający sposób.

\- Chcesz wziąć prysznic, małpko? - pyta Danny, kiedy udaje mu się oderwać wzrok.

Grace kiwa głową. - Mhm, przyniosłam dodatkowe ubranie.

\- Może pozwolimy Danno, żeby pierwszy poszedł pod prysznic, co, Gracie? W tych mokrych szortach nie będzie mu zbyt wygodnie - mówi Steve, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

\- Nie mam ze sobą żadnych dodatkowych ciuchów - odpowiada z grymasem Danny. - Nie planowałem, że wejdę do wody.

\- Możesz pożyczyć coś ode mnie - stwierdza Steve. - Zgódź się, tak będzie znacznie lepiej, niż gdybyś przez resztę dnia narzekał na piasek we włosach.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie lubisz mojego narzekania? - dziwi się Danny, wydając sapnięcie zaskoczenia i pochylając się do przodu.

\- Idź pod prysznic - rozkazuje Steve, uśmiechając się, mimo iż przewraca oczami. - Za kilka minut przygotuję ci coś do ubrania. Łazienka jest na górze po lewej, a w szafce są zapasowe ręczniki.

Danny przytakuje ruchem głowy i wchodzi do domu, po czym wolnym krokiem wspina się po schodach, starając się nie kapać za bardzo na drewniane podłogi. Nigdy nie posunąłby się do rozmyślnego myszkowania, jednak to nie powstrzymuje go przed omieceniem wzrokiem sypialni Steve'a, kiedy zerka do środka. Pokój wygląda nieco pospolicie, ale z pewnością panuje w nim porządek - wszystko jest wykończone drewnem, a ciemnoniebieska narzuta zakrywa pościelone łóżko.

Szybko uwija się z prysznicem, krzywiąc się, gdy próbuje spłukać z siebie cały piasek. Jakim cudem te cholerne ziarenka dostają się _wszędzie_? A ponieważ nie ma niczego, żeby okiełznać swoją fryzurę, więc po prostu przeczesuje włosy palcami i wzdycha. No trudno. Jakoś będzie musiał przeżyć z puszącymi się włosami.

Danny wychodzi z łazienki owinięty w pasie ręcznikiem i natychmiast zauważa mały stosik schludnie złożonych ubrań leżący niewinnie na łóżku w sypialni. Usiłuje nie myśleć o tym, że wkłada na siebie bokserki _Steve'a_ , ale zdecydowanie poświęca sekundę na zapoznanie się z zapachem jego koszulki, kiedy wciąga ją przez głowę. Koszulka pachnie praktycznie tak samo jak Steve i musi być na niego za mała, ponieważ prawie idealnie pasuje na Danny'ego. Szorty to jednak zupełnie inna historia, a Danny kręci głową, kiedy nogawki opadają mu o wiele poniżej kolan.

Schodzi z powrotem na dół, żeby poszukać Steve'a i Grace i znajduje ich rozciągniętych na piasku.  
\- Prysznic jest już wolny - woła.

\- Moja kolej! - szczebiocze Grace, zrywając się na nogi.

\- Zostawiłem ci dodatkowy ręcznik - mówi Danny. - A gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, po prostu krzyknij, okej?

\- Dobrze, Danno - woła przez ramię Grace, zmierzając do domu ze swoim plecakiem. Danny obraca się do Steve'a, który w dalszym ciągu nie założył na siebie koszulki, co jest irytujące.

\- To ja skoczę się opłukać pod prysznicem na zewnątrz - oznajmia Steve.

\- Och, okej. Więc ja po prostu... taa... - mówi Danny, z zakłopotaniem wskazując kciukiem za siebie, w kierunku domu. Wyciąga z lodówki dwie butelki piwa i sadowi się na kanapie, usiłując nie myśleć o tym, że Steve prawdopodobnie rozebrał się do naga zaledwie kilka metrów od niego.

Nie mija wiele czasu, zanim Steve wchodzi do środka, wycierając ręcznikiem włosy. - Dzięki - mówi, siadając na kanapę i trącając swoją butelką butelkę Danny'ego. - A zatem...

Danny kiwa głową i bierze głęboki wdech. - A zatem... - powtarza.

\- Porozmawiajmy, tak jak obiecałeś.

\- Cóż, to może zacznijmy od sprawy tamtej kobiety. Mówisz, że to nie jest twoja koleżanka do ruchania. Czyli to twoja dziewczyna?

\- Ona _nie_ jest moją dziewczyną. Przede wszystkim, ma 22 lata... dosłownie jest w wieku bardziej zbliżonym do Grace niż do mnie. A poza tym, to tak naprawdę jedna z pacjentek, siatkarka z UH, która uszkodziła sobie bark. Przyjechała zwrócić coś, co pożyczyła.

Och. Cóż, to ma sens, a Danny najchętniej by _zniknął_ i to najlepiej w tej chwili.

\- Przepraszam - przyznaje. - Ja po prostu... wyciągam pochopne wnioski i przychodzą mi do głowy najczarniejsze scenariusze, okej? Ale pracuję nad tym.

Kącik ust Steve'a przesuwa się do góry, gdy mężczyzna odchyla się do tyłu i zarzuca jedną rękę na oparcie kanapy. Psiakrew, Danny naprawdę nienawidzi tego uśmieszku.

\- Dlaczego to miałby być najczarniejszy scenariusz?

\- Dobrze wiesz dlaczego, ty dupku - odpowiada Danny, dźgając go palcem w jego irytująco-twardy biceps.

\- Cóż, _myślę_ , że wiem dlaczego, jednak biorąc pod uwagę te wszystkie bzdurne nieporozumienia, do których doszło między nami, może byś mi to po prostu wyjaśnił? Żebyśmy mieli jasność.

\- Żebyśmy mieli jasność... akurat. Chcesz po prostu, żebym popieścił twoje ego.

\- Chętnie popieszczę twoje ego, jeśli ty popieścisz moje - odpowiada Steve. Uśmiecha się szeroko i wygląda na stanowczo za bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Och, na miłość boską - mówi Danny, potrząsając głową. - To było okropne.

\- Owszem, było - zgadza się Steve. - Więc o czym to mówiłeś...?

Danny otwiera usta, po czym powstrzymuje się, zanim zdąży się odezwać. Boże, ależ z niego tchórz.   
\- Naprawdę zamierzasz mnie zmusić, żebym to powiedział, zgadza się?

\- Wobec tego _ja_ to powiem. Lubię cię, okej? Lubię cię i to bardzo, i chcę z tobą chodzić. Nie ma nikogo innego, nie _było_ nikogo innego, jesteś tylko ty.

Danny prawdopodobnie potrafi zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki wszystkie sytuacje w swoim życiu, kiedy rzeczywiście odebrało mu mowę, ale to jest zdecydowanie jedna z nich. Steve, pieprzony _Steve_ , tak po prostu siedzi sobie obok niego, wyglądając całkowicie serio ze swoimi uczuciami i swoją przystojnością, a Danny doprawdy nie wie, jak ma sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić.

\- Chyba mógłbym... uh, przychylić się do tego pomysłu, tak - udaje mu się ostatecznie wykrztusić.

\- Poważnie? - upewnia się Steve, a ten szeroki, głupi uśmiech rozciągający się na jego twarzy to coś, co Danny chciałby oglądać o wiele częściej.

\- Poważnie, ty durniu. To chyba oczywiste.

\- Nadal musisz to powiedzieć.

\- Bo co, jesteśmy teraz w siódmej klasie? - pyta Danny, udając, że narzeka, jednak nie za bardzo mu to wychodzi. - Czy to sytuacja z rodzaju "zakreśl 'tak' albo 'nie'"?

\- A gdyby tak było? - odparowuje Steve, a Danny nie może uwierzyć, że prowadzą tę niedorzeczną rozmowę.

\- Wtedy zakreśliłbym 'tak' - odpowiada spokojnie - ponieważ ja też cię lubię.

\- Ale czy ty mnie _lubisz_ lubisz? - pyta Steve, a ten jego uśmiech zmienił się z durnego w przebiegły.

\- Odmawiam dalszego rozmawiania na ten temat - oznajmia, lecz jego urażony ton zostaje podkopany przez jego śmiech. - Jesteśmy dorosłymi ludźmi, którzy się lubią i zaczną umawiać się na randki. To wszystko w tej kwestii.

\- Ale... - odzywa się Steve, jednak Danny natychmiast mu przerywa.

\- Nie, nie, żadnych ale - stwierdza, podnosząc dłonie niczym tarczę.

\- To nie jest złe 'ale'!

\- A istnieje coś takiego jak dobre 'ale'?

Na ustach Steve'a ponownie pojawia się znaczący uśmieszek, a Danny przewraca oczami. - Okej, zapomnij o tym, co mówiłem.

\- Co miałem zamiar powiedzieć, zanim przez ciebie zacząłem myśleć o twoim tyłku*... - podejmuje Steve (i tak, to mroczne spojrzenie przyprawia Danny'ego o rumieniec, dzięki, że pytacie) - to to, że nie możemy się umawiać, ponieważ jesteś moim pacjentem.

\- W sensie że _nigdy_? - pyta Danny, osłupiały z przerażenia.

\- Nie, nie nigdy. Tylko dopóki nie przestanę być twoim terapeutą.

\- Przecież to będzie dopiero za dwa tygodnie!

\- Minęło już... ile... osiem tygodni? Myślę, że damy radę przeżyć jeszcze dwa.

\- Zaczekaj - wchodzi mu w słowo Danny. - Lubiłeś mnie przez całe osiem tygodni?

Okazuje się, że Steve wygląda uroczo, kiedy czuje się zażenowany - jego wzrok robi się rozbiegany, a on sam wierci się nerwowo jak przy żadnej innej okazji.  
\- Być może.

\- Interesujące - stwierdza Danny, odchylając się do tyłu.

\- Hej, to ty próbowałeś się ze mną umówić po naszej drugiej sesji!

\- Och, wcale temu nie zaprzeczałem - odpowiada Danny.

\- Czyli dasz radę przeżyć, czekając przez dwa tygodnie?

\- Niech będzie - ustępuje Danny, splatając ramiona na piersi. - Ale potem chcę iść na randkę, i to taką dobrą. Najlepiej jeszcze tego samego dnia.

\- Co składa się na taką dobrą randkę?

Danny zastanawia się nad tym przez chwilę, po czym jego oczy się rozjaśniają. - Ty, ubrany w krawat.

\- Okej - odpowiada Steve, wzruszając ramionami.

\- _Okej_ , tak po prostu? Po tym jak pastwiłeś się nade mną za noszenie krawatów?

\- Żartujesz sobie? Zrobiłbym wszystko... założenie krawata to łatwizna.

Cóż, skoro tak. - Okej.

\- Czyli krawat to jedyny warunek? A może mam założyć tylko krawat i nic poza tym? Czyżbyś w ten sposób chciał mi powiedzieć, że masz jakiś fetysz na punkcie krawatów?

\- Nie, to wcale nie o to chodzi, ty neandertalczyku. Masz założyć krawat i prawdziwe przyzwoite ubranie, i masz mnie zabrać na kolację.

\- Dobrze, więc jesteśmy umówieni.

Na kilkanaście sekund zapada milczenie i wygląda na to, że jest to początek _momentu_. Danny wciąż myśli o tym, co chce z tym zrobić - oprócz dalszego patrzenia Steve'owi w oczy, jak to robi w tej chwili - kiedy słyszy, że Grace schodzi po schodach. Posyła Steve'owi żałosny uśmiech, po czym wstaje, żeby uściskać małą.

\- Zapleciesz mi włosy, Danno? - pyta Grace. Wysuwa do przodu dolną wargę, lecz to dodatkowe błaganie jest w zasadzie niepotrzebne - Danny jest gotów zaplatać jej włosy kiedy tylko jego córka sobie tego zażyczy. Już i tak trapi go świadomość, że wkrótce Grace będzie zbyt dorosła, żeby go o to prosić.

\- Absolutnie - mówi, kiwając na nią ręką, żeby usiadła przed nim. - W jeden czy dwa warkocze?

\- Tylko jeden, poproszę - instruuje Grace, a Danny zabiera się do pracy, rozczesując palcami jej włosy.

\- Jesteś w tym bardzo dobry - komentuje Steve po paru minutach.

Danny ogląda się na niego, gotów nagadać mu do słuchu, jeśli Steve się z nim drażni, jednak na twarzy Steve'a widnieje szczery uśmiech, więc Danny się odpręża.  
\- Miałem wiele okazji, żeby nabrać wprawy.

 

* * *

 

\- Będziemy jedli kolację? - pyta Grace po tym, jak Danny skończył zaplatać jej warkocz, a ona uważnie obejrzała jego dzieło w lusterku. - Jestem głodna.

\- No pewnie - odpowiada Steve, wstając ze swojego miejsca. Sam też jest głodny. - Na co masz ochotę? Mam steki albo rybę, które możemy upiec na grillu.

\- Um... - Zastanawiając się, Grace przekrzywia głowę z prawa na lewo. - Nie mogę się zdecydować.

\- Czyli jedno i drugie - oznajmia Steve, a Grace wybucha śmiechem. - Chcesz mi pomóc?

Dziewczynka kiwa głową z zapałem, więc oboje kierują się do kuchni. Steve pokazuje Grace podstawy grillowania - oczywiście pod nadzorem stojącego w pobliżu Danny'ego - i wkrótce całą trójką siadają na dworze, żeby zjeść zrobiony wspólnie posiłek. Danny przygotował dodatkowo sałatkę, i w efekcie jest to prawdopodobnie najprzyjemniejsza kolacja, w jakiej Steve kiedykolwiek brał udział. Poniekąd jest to zasługa zachodzącego słońca i ciepłych powiewów wiatru, jednak zdaniem Steve'a przede wszystkim chodzi o towarzystwo. Zaś oglądanie Danny'ego w jego ubraniach... cóż, to sprawia, że mały pierwotny zakątek mózgu Steve'a czuje się bardzo szczęśliwy.

\- Macie ochotę zostać i obejrzeć jakiś film? - pyta, kiedy ich talerze są już prawie puste.

\- Nie chcemy zakłócać twojego wieczoru - odpowiada Danny, a Steve musi się uśmiechnąć na widok pełnej obaw miny na jego twarzy. Jak gdyby istniało cokolwiek innego, co Steve wolałby robić.

\- Nie bądź niepoważny - mówi i wstając, trąca łokciem ramię Danny'ego. - Grace, idź wybrać jakiś film, a ja przygotuję prażoną kukurydzę.

\- A co ja mam robić? - pyta Danny.

\- Och, ty możesz pozmywać naczynia - odpowiada Steve, układając ich talerze na talerzu Danny'ego. Grace parska śmiechem, a Steve opiera dłonie na jej ramionach i prowadzi małą do domu.

Niedługo potem wszyscy troje sadowią się wygodnie na kanapie, a Grace zajmuje miejsce pośrodku, trzymając na kolanach miskę popcornu. Mała wybrała jakiś film z superbohaterem w roli głównej - jest ich teraz tak wiele, że Steve nie jest w stanie być ze wszystkimi na bieżąco. Jednak film to ostatnia rzecz, jaka go teraz obchodzi, skoro może wyciągnąć ramię na oparciu kanapy i pozwolić, by miękkie włosy Danny'ego muskały jego palce. Od czasu do czasu łaskocze Danny'ego w kark i szczerzy się radośnie, kiedy Danny rzuca mu groźne spojrzenie.

Boże, ten dzień potoczył się nawet lepiej, niż Steve oczekiwał. Jego relacja z Dannym wydawała się już wcześniej wrócić do normy, a teraz spełniło się jego marzenie i mogli rzeczywiście porozmawiać o wszystkim. Ich przyjaźń obfitowała w nieporozumienia, więc Steve jest niewymownie wdzięczny, że nareszcie wszystko sobie wyjaśnili. I co więcej, teraz faktycznie będą się ze sobą spotykać, na poważnie. No cóż, za parę tygodni - ale Steve czekał na to tak długo, że jest prawie pewien, iż da radę poczekać jeszcze trochę.

Steve nie spuszcza oka z Grace, uśmiechając się pod nosem, gdy dziewczynka zapada w drzemkę, opierając się o Danny'ego. Jest gotów swobodnie przyznać, że uwielbia obserwować Danny'ego z Grace. Doskonale wie, że Danny tak naprawdę jest po prostu wielką słodką pianką pod całą tą hałaśliwą powierzchownością, co nigdy nie jest bardziej ewidentne niż wtedy, kiedy towarzyszy mu Grace. Jego miłość i uwielbienie, którymi ją darzy, są takie oczywiste, a Steve przyłapuje się na tym, że pragnie gorąco, by choć w maleńkiej części stało się to jego udziałem.

Ni stąd, ni zowąd na ekranie pojawiają się napisy końcowe, a Danny ostrożnie bierze Grace na ręce.

\- Pozbieram jej rzeczy - mówi cicho Steve. Chwyta jej plecak i obchodzi cały dom, żeby się upewnić, czy nic nigdzie nie zostało, po czym dołącza do Danny'ego przy drzwiach. - Myślę, że mam tutaj wszystko.

\- Dzięki, za dzisiaj - mówi Danny, a ten jego niewielki uśmiech jest prawdopodobnie ulubionym Steve'a.

\- Do zobaczenia we wtorek - odpowiada po cichu Steve. Opierając się o framugę, czeka, dopóki przednie światła Camaro nie znikną mu z oczu, a następnie wraca do środka.

 

____________________________________

* _zanim przez ciebie zacząłem myśleć o twoim tyłku_ \- chodzi tutaj o nieprzetłumaczalną grę słów; wcześniej Danny wspomina o _dobrym 'ale'_ , czyli w oryginale _a goud but_ , co z kolei brzmi tak samo jak _a good butt_, zaś _butt_ to właśnie _tyłek/pupa_

** I wracając do _króliczków Energizera_ \- może to czysty zbieg okoliczności, ale tenże reklamowy [królik](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Energizer_Bunny) nosi japonki i okulary przeciwsłoneczne, co świetnie się tutaj komponuje xD


	9. Sesja dziewiąta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranyboskie, niech mnie ktoś zastrzeli... Strasznie mi nie szło z tym rozdziałem. Przepraszam *kaja się*  
> Mam nadzieję, że przez tę zwłokę nie straciliście kompletnie zainteresowania tym fikiem, bo nareszcie zaczyna się dziać McDanno... to znaczy już tak na serio ^_^
> 
> Aha, jak zwykle kilka przypisów zostawiłam na koniec, ale już teraz chciałam wspomnieć o jednej rzeczy. Pojawia się tutaj określenie _Step-Stan_ (i w konsekwencji _Step-Steve_ ), którego ładne spolszczenie nie przychodzi mi do głowy, więc zostawiam to w tej oryginalnej, kanonicznej wersji (ale gdyby ktoś coś, to jestem otwarta na sugestie ;)) A jeśli ktoś nie wie, to owo _Step-_ jest skrótem od _stepfather_ (czyli _przybrany ojciec/ojczym_ ).

 

\- Jesteś teraz chłopakiem Steve'a? - pyta Grace pewnego popołudnia w drodze ze szkoły do domu. Danny właśnie zatrzymał się przed znakiem stopu i patrzy na swoją córkę tak długo, że samochód stojący za nimi zaczyna trąbić.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz, skarbie? - odpowiada w końcu pytaniem, wciskając pedał gazu.

Grace wzrusza ramionami. - Zachowujecie się tak samo jak Mama i Step-Stan.

Danny nie jest pewien, czy Grace porównuje go do Rachel czy do Stana w tej sytuacji, i nie chce się nad tym za bardzo zastanawiać.  
\- Jak byś się z tym czuła? - pyta. Grace jest na tyle mała, że nigdy nie odbył z nią rozmowy na temat "Danno lubi również chłopców", chociaż zawsze był zdania, że nie będzie miała nic przeciwko temu. Jednak teraz, kiedy stało się to rzeczywistością, a ona siedzi obok, wpatrzona w niego tymi swoimi wielkimi brązowymi oczami, Danny piekielnie się o to niepokoi.

\- Czy to znaczy, że tak? - odparowuje mała, a Danny musi się roześmiać. Jego dziewczynka jest taka bystra.

\- Tak, chodzimy ze sobą. Nie przeszkadza ci to?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - oznajmia Grace, patrząc na niego, jakby był idiotą. - Kocham Steve'a.

\- To dobrze - odpowiada Danny, kiwając głową. - Czyli nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli czasami będziemy robić coś razem z nim podczas naszych weekendów?

Grace potrząsa głową. - Steve powiedział, że mogę wpadać do niego, żeby popływać, kiedy tylko zechcę.

\- Cóż, to było bardzo miłe z jego strony. A gdybyś, no wiesz... poczuła się nieswojo z czymkolwiek z jakiegokolwiek powodu albo miała jakieś pytania, po prostu powiedz o tym swojemu Danno, okej? - mówi Danny. Nigdy nie musiał rozmawiać z Grace o chłopakach ani dziewczynach, ale uważa, że spisuje się całkiem przyzwoicie, przedzierając się przez tę kwestię. - Ty zawsze będziesz na pierwszym miejscu, pamiętaj o tym.

\- Wiem, Danno - odpowiada Grace. - Powinnam zwracać się do niego 'Step-Steve'?

\- Uh, na to chyba jeszcze za wcześnie, małpko - wykrztusza Danny, blednąc. - Samo 'Steve' w zupełności wystarczy.

 

* * *

 

Kiedy Danny wchodzi do poradni we wtorkowy poranek, Steve już na niego czeka, opierając się o biurko Mary. Prostuje się, gdy widzi Danny'ego, a Danny nie może nie odwzajemnić jego szerokiego uśmiechu.

\- Cześć - mówi, czerwieniąc się odrobinę pod intensywnym spojrzeniem Steve'a.

\- Witaj.

Czar pryska, kiedy Mary prycha, a Steve odwraca się w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak przewraca oczami.

\- Wy dwaj jesteście odrażający - stwierdza, ale się uśmiecha, przeganiając ich z poczekalni. - Proszę, idźcie sobie, dosłownie czuję, jak wasze oczy przybierają kształt serduszek.

\- A więc - odzywa się Danny, kiedy idą w stronę sali na zapleczu - ona wie.

\- Taa - śmieje się Steve. - Jest jak pies, który złapał kość. To niemożliwe, by cokolwiek przed nią ukryć.

\- Jak ja dobrze znam ten typ - odpowiada oschle Danny. - Kono wzięła mnie w krzyżowy ogień pytań.*

\- O rany.

\- Przejmujesz się tym? To znaczy tym, że one wiedzą - pyta Danny, a gdy Steve spogląda na niego, jego ostrożny wyraz twarzy sugeruje, iż przywiązuje o wiele większą wagę do odpowiedzi Steve'a, niż to okazuje.

\- Nie, ani trochę - oznajmia i z przyjemnością dostrzega, jak cała twarz Danny'ego się rozluźnia. - To znaczy, nie wychodzę codziennie z domu, wymachując tęczową flagą, ale ważni dla mnie ludzie wiedzą. I tak jest dobrze. A co z tobą?

\- Taa, tak samo. Wiedzą ci, którzy powinni. Ale nie ujawniałeś się, kiedy służyłeś w Marynarce, prawda? - pyta Danny. - To znaczy, w związku z całą tą... sprawą.

\- Czy ty próbujesz odwrócić moją uwagę swoimi pytaniami, żebyś nie musiał wykonywać swoich ćwiczeń?

\- Czy ty próbujesz zmusić mnie do wykonywania ćwiczeń, żebyś nie musiał odpowiadać na moje pytania? - odparowuje Danny.

\- Sprawiedliwe spostrzeżenie - przyznaje Steve. - Odpowiem na wszystko, co zechcesz, _podczas_ twojego treningu. No, w granicach rozsądku.

\- Niech będzie - zgadza się Danny, łapiąc taśmę oporową i zaczynając robić swoją rundę przysiadów z większym entuzjazmem, niż Steve kiedykolwiek widział.

Steve wybucha śmiechem. - Powinienem był wiedzieć... najlepszym sposobem, żeby cię zmotywować, jest zaspokojenie twojej wścibskiej natury.

\- Cóż, są też inne sposoby, żeby mnie zmotywować - odpowiada Danny z rozleniwionym, szerokim uśmiechem, jednak Steve nie może sobie pozwolić, by w tej chwili udać się tym tropem. - Chociaż tak naprawdę wolę nazywać to ciekawością. No wiesz, to jest to, co sprawia, że jestem świetny w swojej robocie. Zatem wracając do mojego pytania...

\- Masz na myśli [Nie Pytaj, Nie Mów](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don%E2%80%99t_ask,_don%E2%80%99t_tell)?

\- Taa... właśnie to.

\- Nie, nie ujawniałem się, przed nikim. To znaczy, to było trochę do dupy - mieć świadomość, że przez coś tak głupiego mogą mnie wykopać ze służby - ale chyba jestem szczęściarzem, w sensie że podobają mi się również kobiety. Czyli przez jakiś czas po prostu skupiłem się wyłącznie na tym.

\- Och, świetnie, czyli przyjdzie mi być zazdrosnym o _całą_ populację - prycha Danny. Steve przewraca oczami, chociaż w głębi duszy tak jakby podoba mu się myśl, że Danny mógłby być zazdrosny. - Założę się, że cieszyłeś się powodzeniem wśród pań.

\- Miałem wtedy przezwisko Smooth Dog - przyznaje Steve.

Ochrypły śmiech Danny'ego to za wiele jak na [odwodzenie nogi w tył](http://iv.pl/images/26961088683555158627.jpg), które Danny akurat wykonuje, i mężczyzna niemal przewraca się na podłogę.  
\- O mój boże, to bezcenne. Czy to było ironiczne przezwisko? Proszę, powiedz mi, że tak.

\- Nie, nie było ironiczne, wielkie dzięki - oznajmia Steve, parskając z rozdrażnieniem i splatając ramiona na piersi.

\- Jesteś pewien? - pyta Danny, przekrzywiając głowę. - Bo jeszcze tak naprawdę nie widziałem żadnego dowodu, który by to potwierdzał.

\- Hej! Potrafię być gładki w obyciu**, kiedy tego chcę. A poza tym, _wolałbyś_ , żeby twoim chłopakiem był Smooth Dog?

\- Nie, zostanę przy Steve'ie - mówi z uśmiechem Danny. - Czy to miało jakiś związek z tym, dlaczego ostatecznie zdecydowałeś się odejść z Marynarki?

\- Uh, niezupełnie - przyznaje zgodnie z prawdą Steve. - Rzecz jasna, nie zgadzałem się z tamtą polityką, ale naprawdę kochałem Marynarkę... to była ciężka praca, a ja byłem w niej naprawdę dobry. Aczkolwiek bycie szczerym odnośnie bycia bi to dodatkowa korzyść z tego, że odszedłem.

\- Pod więcej niż jednym względem - dodaje Danny ze śmiechem.

 

* * *

 

\- No więc... - odzywa się Danny, przystając w drzwiach gabinetu Steve'a po zakończeniu ich sesji.

\- Tak?

\- W ten weekend odbywa się coroczne rodzinne barbecue organizowane przez HPD. Miałbyś ochotę przyjść?

\- Ooch - mówi Steve, odchylając się na fotelu i kładąc splecione dłonie na kolanach. - To brzmi jak zaproszenie na randkę.

\- Wolnego, wolnego, nie. To jest... to nie randka, okej? - wyjaśnia Danny, wystawiając ręce przed siebie. - Postępuję zgodnie z zasadami. To po prostu impreza towarzyska, na którą zapraszam cię z dobroci mojego serca. Będą tam Chin i Kono, to twoi znajomi, a Grace pytała mnie, czy też się wybierasz.

\- Och, czyli wobec tego to wszystko to pomysł Gracie?

\- Cóż, nie poczułbym się... uh... _urażony_ , gdybyś zdecydował się przyjść, ujmijmy to w ten sposób.

\- Huh. To w dalszym ciągu brzmi jak randka - odpowiada Steve, jednak sposób, w jaki się uśmiecha, mówi Danny'emu, że mężczyzna obstaje przy swoim wyłącznie dla draki.

\- W takim razie co powiesz na to. W przyszłą sobotę w [w Kapiolani Park](https://www.yelp.com/biz/kapiolani-park-honolulu) odbędzie się rodzinne barbecue. Może przypadkiem będziesz tamtędy przejeżdżał, może przypadkiem się zatrzymasz, żeby sprawdzić, co się tam dzieje, może zobaczysz kogoś, kogo znasz. To wszystko - stwierdza Danny, wzruszając ramionami. - Według mnie to brzmi całkiem niewinnie.

\- Być może tak zrobię - zgadza się Steve i odwala naprawdę gównianą robotę, ukrywając swój uśmiech, gdyby ktoś pytał Danny'ego o zdanie. - Przy okazji, nieźle opanowałeś wymowę.

\- No i dobrze - odpowiada Danny, stukając kłykciami w drzwi, gdy obraca się w stronę korytarza. - Czyli do zobaczenia w sobotę... być może. I postanowię zignorować tamten sarkazm.

\- Och, Danny?

\- Taa? - pyta, oglądając się za siebie, i widzi, że Steve wystawił głowę ze swojego gabinetu.

\- O której miałbym chcieć tamtędy przejeżdżać?

\- O czwartej! - woła w odpowiedzi Danny, idąc tyłem w kierunku wyjścia i odwzajemniając uśmiech Steve'a.

 

* * *

 

Jest 3:58 w sobotę, kiedy Danny widzi, jak ogromna półciężarówka Steve'a zatrzymuje się na parkingu - nie żeby jej wypatrywał, oczywiście. Siedzi przy piknikowym stoliku, wciśnięty pomiędzy Kono i Grace, i obserwuje Steve'a, który wkracza do parku i rozgląda się dookoła. Danny prostuje się odrobinę, macha ręką i udaje mu się przyciągnąć spojrzenie Steve'a. Cała jego twarz rozluźnia się w szeroki uśmiech, kiedy rusza w ich stronę... boże, jak on cudnie wygląda.

\- Chłopak Danny'ego przyjechał - podśpiewuje Kono, a Danny natychmiast dźga ją łokciem w żebra.

\- Zamknij się - syczy, ignorując chichotanie pozostałych - China, Malii, Meki i Amy - którzy siedzą po przeciwnej stronie stołu. - On nie jest moim chłopakiem.

\- Wszyscy tak twierdzicie - odpowiada Kono, chociaż należy jej się punkt za to, że przestaje mówić, kiedy Steve podchodzi bliżej.

\- Steve!

Grace zrywa się z ławki, żeby go uściskać, a Steve chwyta ją w ramiona, kradnąc jej miejsce obok Danny'ego i sadowiąc dziewczynkę na swoich kolanach.

\- Hej - wita się.

\- Cześć - odpowiada Danny, nienawidząc się odrobinę za rumieniec, który czuje na swojej twarzy. - Cieszę się, że dałeś radę przyjechać.

\- Och, no wiesz, tylko przejeżdżałem w pobliżu - mówi Steve, szczerząc się radośnie i trącając ramieniem ramię Danny'ego.

\- Nie masz zamiaru przedstawić mnie swojemu przyjacielowi, Danny?

Danny wzdryga się i zmusza do oderwania wzroku od Steve'a. - Steve, to jest Amy, żona Meki. A pozostałych chyba już znasz.

Nie jest niespodzianką, że Steve zawraca wszystkim w głowie swoim urokiem, a Danny ma poważne trudności, by choć przez chwilę przestać na niego patrzeć. Chin z Meką w którymś momencie zrywają się z miejsc, by przynieść wszystkim coś do jedzenia, a ponieważ Grace za nic nie chce się ruszyć z kolan Steve'a, mężczyzna obejmuje ją w pasie jednym ramieniem i je wokół niej. Wszyscy ulubieni ludzie Danny'ego znajdują się w tym jednym miejscu, a Grace i Steve bez przerwy rozmawiają ze sobą szeptem, przy czym Steve pochyla głowę i patrzy na nią w skupieniu, jakby jej słowa były najważniejszą rzeczą, jaką w życiu słyszał. Poważnie, serce Danny'ego zwyczajnie tego nie wytrzyma. Danny zjada zbyt dużo malasadas, jego serce nie jest wystarczająco silne.

Czyli pieprzyć to całe gówno.

 

* * *

 

\- Auć! - stęka Steve, gdy Danny szarpie go za rękę, usiłując nakłonić go, żeby wstał, po czym ostrożnie zdejmuje Grace ze swoich kolan.

\- Chodź ze mną - mówi szorstko Danny, chociaż puszcza łokieć Steve'a, kiedy mężczyzna podnosi się z miejsca.

\- Dokąd idziemy? - pyta Steve, lecz Danny wyprzedza go o kilka metrów i wyraźnie nie zamierza odpowiedzieć. Tak więc Steve'owi nie pozostaje nic innego, tylko ruszyć za nim, wydłużając krok, by się z nim zrównać. - Co się z tobą, do diabła, dzieje? Powiedziałem coś, co cię wkurzyło? Wcześniej tylko żartowałem na temat twojej fryzury, tak naprawdę szczerze mi się podoba.

Steve podąża za Dannym, który nadal nie odezwał się ani słowem, aż na sam skraj parku i ku najbardziej oddalonej części znajdującego się tam budynku, gdzie będą poza zasięgiem wzroku niemal wszystkich obecnych na pikniku. Danny wykonuje raptowny zwrot i robi krok w stronę Steve'a, na co ten instynktownie się cofa, a jego plecy uderzają o ścianę. Jednak oczy Danny'ego błyszczą z ożywienia i mężczyzna zdecydowanie nie wygląda na wściekłego.

\- Ty... - mówi Danny, wskazując na niego palcem i wchodząc w jego osobistą przestrzeń - jesteś po prostu taki...

Pewnego dnia Steve będzie chciał usłyszeć dokończenie tego zdania, ale w tej chwili jest to ostatnia rzecz, jaka go obchodzi, ponieważ Danny przylgnął do niego całym ciałem i zaczyna go całować. Steve gwałtownie wciąga powietrze przez nos i lekko rozsuwa stopy, żeby różnica ich wzrostu nie była aż tak dobitna. Opierając się całym ciężarem o ścianę budynku, obejmuje jednym ramieniem talię Danny'ego, by przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej. Wargi Danny'ego są miękkie, ale natarczywe, poruszają się równie energicznie, jak podczas mówienia, a Steve pospiesznie przechyla głowę, żeby pogłębić ten pocałunek. Danny otwiera się przed nim natychmiast i niech to szlag, jeśli to nie jest najlepszy pierwszy pocałunek, jakiego Steve doświadczył w swoim życiu.

\- Jesteś wkurzony, że to zrobiłem? - pyta cicho Danny, kiedy odrywają się od siebie kilka minut później, a Steve po prostu cholernie uwielbia to nieco ochrypłe brzmienie jego głosu. Różowe plamki w górnej części jego policzków także w niczym nie przeszkadzają.

\- A wyglądam na wkurzonego? - odpowiada, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie tą ręką, która w dalszym ciągu spoczywa na plecach Danny'ego.

\- W końcu to ty nalegałeś, żeby, no wiesz, trzymać się zasad - przypomina Danny, machając wymownie dłonią.

\- Ten jeden raz przymknę na to oko - oznajmia z uśmiechem Steve.

\- Jakież to wspaniałomyślne z twojej strony - stwierdza oschle Danny.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie możemy tam wrócić, no nie? Wszyscy będą wiedzieli.

\- Racja, wypominaliby mi to do końca życia. Lepiej chodźmy się przespacerować.

 

* * *

 

Z komórki Danny'ego rozlega się sygnał odebranego sms-a i Danny z grymasem na twarzy odczytuje wiadomość.  
\- Rachel pisze, że chce odebrać Grace stąd, zamiast żebym ja odwiózł ją do domu. Jestem prawie pewien, że to jakiś fortel - oznajmia.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Grace zapytała mnie w zeszłym tygodniu, czy ty i ja ze sobą chodzimy, i założę się, że powiedziała o tym Rachel. To po prostu zbyt duży zbieg okoliczności... Wydaje mi się, że ona chce cię poznać. Możesz się ulotnić, jeśli chcesz - proponuje Danny. - Jestem pewny, że będzie wkurzona, jeśli jej plan nie wypali, a to zawsze jest zabawne.

\- Och, nie - mówi Steve, szczerząc się w uśmiechu. - Ja też chcę ją poznać.

\- Jesteś dziwny, wiesz o tym? -chichocze Danny.

Steve jedynie wzrusza ramionami - jest niemal _podekscytowany_ perspektywą spotkania się z byłą żoną Danny'ego. Zupełnie nic o niej nie wie, nigdy nawet nie widział jej zdjęcia i ta ciekawość go wykańcza. Racjonalna część jego mózgu próbuje przekonać tę irracjonalną, głupią część, że nie ma powodów do zazdrości, i to mniej więcej odnosi skutek.

\- Powinienem się niepokoić?

\- Jesteś o wiele przystojniejszy od jej męża, więc przy odrobinie szczęścia Rachel będzie po prostu zazdrosna.

\- Chcesz, żebym zdjął koszulkę albo coś w tym stylu? Żeby naprawdę jej dopiec? - pyta Steve, na co Danny przewraca oczami.

\- Myślę, że to nie będzie konieczne - odpowiada obojętnym tonem. - Ale dzięki za propozycję.

Wracają, żeby pożegnać się ze wszystkimi, a po tym jak Danny zabiera Grace z placu zabaw, gdzie była zajęta z innymi dziećmi, Steve nagle orientuje się, że siedzi na trawniku pomiędzy Dannym a jego córką. Wkrótce elegancki sedan o przyciemnionych oknach zatrzymuje się tuż przed nimi i Grace podrywa się na nogi. Steve i Danny również wstają, chociaż nieco wolniej, a Steve zostaje odrobinę z tyłu, obserwując kobietę, która wysiada z samochodu. Tak naprawdę nie jest pewny, jakie były jego wyobrażenia, lecz nie wydaje mu się, że wyglądały w ten sposób - Rachel jest wysoka, piękna, co oczywiste, i niewątpliwie wytworna.

\- Ty musisz być Steve - odzywa się, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę, i jasna _cholera_ , jest Brytyjką... Danny nigdy o tym nie wspomniał.

\- Cześć - odpowiada, nareszcie przypominając sobie o manierach, i ściska jej dłoń. - To wspaniale, że mogę cię poznać.

\- Tak, Rachel, to jest Steve - wtrąca poniewczasie Danny. - Steve, poznaj Rachel.

\- Grace mówi o tobie w samych superlatywach - oznajmia Rachel.

\- Tak, Steve jest najlepszy! - świergocze Grace, a Steve posyła jej radosny uśmiech.

\- Cóż, to dobrze, ponieważ twoja opinia jest jedyną, która ma znaczenie - odpowiada, ciągnąc ją za warkocz.

\- Hej, a co z moją opinią? - pyta Danny, opierając ręce na biodrach.

\- Oj tam - mamrocze Steve, wzruszając jednym ramieniem, i przelotnie krzyżuje spojrzenie z Rachel, gdy kobieta tłumi uśmiech.

\- W porządku, Grace - mówi Rachel, kładąc dłonie na ramionach małej. - Wracajmy do domu.

Grace przytula Danny'ego, a potem Steve'a, zaskakując go. Steve wyciąga dłoń do Rachel. - Miło mi było cię poznać.

\- Nawzajem - odpowiada kobieta, uśmiechając się. - Cześć, Danny.

Danny macha ręką na pożegnanie, po czym obaj ze Steve'em patrzą, jak samochód Rachel opuszcza parking.

\- Czyli mam rozumieć - mówi wesoło Steve, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni i odchylając się do tyłu - że podobają ci się ludzie o ciemnych włosach, którzy są wyżsi od ciebie?

Danny wydaje żałosny jęk. - Czy możemy po prostu... darować sobie rozmowę o podobieństwach, okej? Ty i Rachel naprawdę nie jesteście aż tacy podobni, zwłaszcza że, o ile mi wiadomo, ty nie jesteś szatańskim nasieniem.

\- Aww, ona nie wydawała się _aż taka_ zła.

\- Taa, teraz. Ale nie widziałeś jej podczas rozwodu w towarzystwie adwokata.

Steve dusi w sobie chichot. - Ile minęło od waszego rozwodu?

\- Prawie dwa lata.

\- I masz to już, no wiesz, za sobą? - pyta niezręcznie Steve.

\- Taa - odpowiada Danny, wzdychając przy tym przeciągle. - To znaczy, było nam ze sobą dobrze przez jakiś czas, ale na koniec zrobiło się naprawdę paskudnie. Tak jest zdecydowanie lepiej, że nie jesteśmy już razem.

\- Co się stało? - pyta Steve, po czym prędko się wycofuje: - To znaczy... nie musisz o tym rozmawiać, jeżeli nie chcesz.

\- Och, no wiesz... - mówi Danny i wzrusza ramionami. - Prawdopodobnie wzięliśmy ślub, kiedy byliśmy na to za młodzi, a ona odkryła, że tak naprawdę nie chce być żoną gliniarza, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Rozpad naszego małżeństwa był okropny. A potem, jakby tego było mało, nie miałem wyboru, tylko musiałem ruszyć za nią, kiedy razem z Grace przeprowadziła się tutaj, żeby wyjść za Stana.

\- Od którego jestem atrakcyjniejszy - dodaje pospiesznie Steve, głównie po to, by rozwiać ciężką atmosferę, a Danny parska śmiechem.

\- Owszem, to prawda - przyznaje, kiwając głową. - Jednak zrobiłbym to jeszcze tysiąc razy z powodu Grace.

\- To rzeczywiście wspaniała dziewczynka - zgadza się Steve.

\- A skoro już o niej mówimy, Grace cię kocha - oznajmia Danny. - Naprawdę dobrze sobie z nią radzisz.

\- To dobrze, bo wcześniej nie żartowałem... jej opinia jest jedyną, na jakiej mi zależy - odpowiada Steve, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. - I twoja również, czasami, jak przypuszczam.

\- Masz szczęście, że jesteś uroczy _oraz_ że moja córka cię lubi - stwierdza Danny, a gdy się uśmiecha, w kącikach jego oczu robią się zmarszczki, i Steve niczego bardziej nie pragnie, niż pocałować go ponownie i to w tej chwili.

\- Powinienem już iść - mówi z żalem. Naprawdę chce przedłużyć to spotkanie, zaprosić Danny'ego na przejażdżkę albo na drinka... albo, niech to diabli, do swojego domu, żeby uprawiać seks, skoro już miałby sobie czegoś życzyć... jednak wie, że nie powinien.

\- Taa - przytakuje Danny, wypuszczając oddech. - Ale zobaczymy się we wtorek?

\- No pewnie. Nasza randka jest nadal aktualna?

\- Jeszcze jak. Tak łatwo się ode mnie nie uwolnisz.

\- Dzięki bogu.

 

____________________________________

* [być wziętym w] krzyżowy ogień pytań - oryg. _[to get] the third degree_ \- poza potocznym znaczeniem, samo [_third degree_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Third_degree_\(interrogation\)) odnosi się do obecnie zakazanej tortury służącej jako metoda przesłuchań, polegającej na zadawaniu fizycznego lub psychicznego bólu w celu uzyskania zeznań lub przyznania się do winy (przy czym nadal stosuje się, głównie w USA, tzw. Technikę Reida, czyli przesłuchanie sugestywne i agresywne... coś z czym mamy do czynienia w H50 ;) )

** gładki w obyciu - ang. _smooth_ ; no a _dog_ to oczywiście _pies_ , także _"pies na baby"_ xD

*** Natomiast na samym początku rozdziału, pytanie Grace brzmi tak dokładnie: _“Are you and Steve boyfriends?”_ , ale skoro po polsku _"Czy ty i Steve jesteście chłopakami?"_ byłoby trochę dziwaczne, więc pozwoliłam sobie to lekko zmienić ;)


	10. Sesja dziesiąta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, wiem, zawaliłam na całej linii – nie dość, że kazałam Wam czekać w nieskończoność na ten rozdział, to jeszcze przecież obiecałam, że w październiku dostaniecie jeden z fików, na który głosowaliście... huh, tak dawno temu, że już nie pamiętam kiedy... i z tej obietnicy też się nie wywiążę, skoro październik ma się ku końcowi.  
> Przepraszam za to z całego serca! 
> 
> Śpieszę jednak zapewnić, że co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze :) Oto oddaję w Wasze ręce – czy też przed Wasze oczy – finałowy rozdział “Dziesięciu Sesji”, a jak tylko życie mi pozwoli, pojawią się także pozostałe obiecane fiki. Póki co...
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

 

Danny wchodzi do poradni o 7:25 - okej, być może jest lekko podekscytowany - i niemal połyka własny język, kiedy widzi Steve'a, który już tam na niego czeka.

\- Co to, uh... - jąka się. Chrząka i próbuje ponownie, wymachując ręką w górę i w dół. - Co to ma być, do cholery, w coś ty się ubrał?

\- Co masz na myśli? - dziwi się Steve, patrząc po sobie, jakby już w tym momencie nie wiedział doskonale, jak dobrze wygląda. - Powiedziałeś mi, żebym założył krawat.

Steve założył krawat, to się zgadza, ładny błękitny krawat, który wygląda świetnie w połączeniu z jego białą koszulą i _spodniami od garnituru_. Są to dobrze skrojone spodnie, które prawdopodobnie podkreślają jego tyłek - domyśla się Danny - gdyby tylko Steve zechciał się odwrócić.

\- Owszem, ale chodziło mi o to, żebyś założył go na naszą randkę - mówi Danny, przyciskając nasady dłoni do oczu w odruchu rozpaczy. - A nie _teraz_ , kiedy muszę na ciebie patrzeć i nie mogę nic z tym zrobić.

\- O kurczę - odpowiada radośnie Steve. Danny ma ochotę go zamordować, naprawdę.

\- Może jest szansa, żebyśmy przenieśli naszą randkę z kolacji na śniadanie? - pyta, a jego oczy wędrują pospiesznie po klatce piersiowej Steve'a. - Proszę?

\- Obawiam się, że nie, _babe_ \- zaprzecza Steve, szczerząc się teraz bez cienia skruchy. - Przez cały dzień mam pacjentów.

\- Jesteś pieprzonym prowokatorem, wiesz o tym?

\- Hm, nie jestem pewien, czy się z tym zgadzam - oznajmia Steve, podchodząc bliżej i zniżając głos: - Ponieważ _prowokowanie_ sugeruje, że nie zamierzam dokończyć tego, co zacząłem.

A niech to cholera. Danny desperacko usiłuje stłumić drżenie i sądzi, że całkiem nieźle mu to wychodzi, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

\- Okej, czy możemy po prostu przejść już do rzeczy, proszę? - pyta i ruchem ręki pogania Steve'a w kierunku drzwi. - Im szybciej ten dzień się skończy, tym prędzej będę mógł się domagać, żebyś się wywiązał z tych twoich... prowokacji.

\- Z przyjemnością.

\- Och, idź przodem - mówi Danny, a na jego ustach pojawia się znaczący uśmieszek.

Steve spogląda na niego, mrużąc oczy, ale posłusznie rusza w kierunku zaplecza, zaś Danny na chwilę przekrzywia głowę, zanim idzie w jego ślady - aha, miał rację. To całkiem przyjemny widok. Przyspiesza kroku, żeby dogonić Steve'a i wchodzi za nim do gabinetu zabiegowego, gdzie odruchowo wskakuje na kozetkę.

\- A więc jak się miewa twoje kolano? - pyta Steve, siadając na taborecie.

Danny próbuje zmienić obiekt swojej koncentracji. No tak... Steve jest w dalszym ciągu jego terapeutą, a nie jego chłopakiem. Jeszcze nie. Przy odrobinie szczęścia to ulegnie zmianie za mniej więcej dwanaście godzin.

\- Świetnie - odpowiada uczciwie, pozwalając swoim stopom kołysać się w powietrzu. - Od czasu do czasu, jeśli naprawdę długo byłem na nogach, czuję w nim lekkie rwanie. Ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc jest dobrze. Nawet lepiej niż wcześniej.

\- Czy czujesz jakieś ograniczenia, robiąc cokolwiek?

\- Nie - zaprzecza Danny, potrząsając głową. - Wróciłem do czynnej służby i wszystko - bieganie, skakanie i cała reszta - wydaje się być w normie.

\- To dobrze - mówi Steve, kiwając głową, i przysuwa się bliżej na swoim stołku. - Dzisiaj zajmiemy się kilkoma ćwiczeniami poprawiającymi mobilność, żebyśmy mogli porównać twój obecny zakres ruchów do tego z początku terapii, a także dzięki temu zyskamy punkt odniesienia na wypadek, gdybyś ponownie uszkodził sobie to kolano. Aczkolwiek w takim przypadku prawdopodobnie zarekomenduję ci innego specjalistę.

\- Ale wciąż będę mógł liczyć na wizyty domowe, no nie? - pyta Danny, szczerząc się bezwstydnie.

Steve z uśmiechem potrząsa głową i podnosi się z miejsca. - Nie będziemy się zabawiali, odgrywając role lekarza i pacjenta, więc jeśli to cię kręci, kolego, to masz gówniane szczęście.

Danny parska śmiechem i kładzie się na plecach, rozprostowując nogi. - Bez obaw. Myślę, że zupełnie mi wystarczy, kiedy będziesz po prostu sobą.

Steve ostrożnie podnosi nogę Danny'ego, zgina ją w kolanie i opiera się swoim ciężarem na zewnętrznej stronie stawu. To ani trochę nie boli, więc Danny pozwala Steve'owi pochylać się nad swoim ciałem - nie żeby stanowiło to jakąś prawdziwą męczarnię.

\- Spójrz tylko na to - odzywa się Steve, gdy przestaje naciskać na kolano Danny'ego. - Kiedy zaczynaliśmy, twoje kolano ledwo mogło się ruszyć w tym kierunku.

Jeszcze raz kładzie dłonie na Dannym, zginając jego nogę, żeby przetestować coś innego. Rękawy jego koszuli są podwinięte do łokci, przyciągając uwagę Danny'ego do jego silnych, opalonych przedramion. Rany, Steve wygląda nieźle w tej koszuli, a Danny nie ma najmniejszych pretensji o to, jak krawat Steve'a ociera się o niego, gdy mężczyzna przesuwa się z miejsca na miejsce. Poza tym raz po raz dociera do niego zapach płynu po goleniu Steve'a... a może jest to woda kolońska. Tego dnia Steve pachnie inaczej niż zwykle. Cokolwiek to jest, pachnie rewelacyjnie jak cholera.

\- Poważnie, skończ z tym - mówi Steve, lecz jego uśmiech całkowicie zaprzecza jego słowom.

\- Z czym mam skończyć?

\- Wpatrujesz się we mnie, jakbyś chciał mnie pożreć.

\- Oczywiście, że tego chcę. _Widziałeś_ , jak ty wyglądasz?

Steve przewraca oczami, jednak Danny'emu zdecydowanie nie umyka rumieniec, który pojawia się wysoko na jego policzkach.  
\- Musimy przebrnąć jeszcze tylko przez jakieś dwadzieścia minut profesjonalnego zachowania.

\- Wybacz - odpowiada Danny, prychając śmiechem. Próbuje zamknąć oczy, ale to tylko pogarsza sprawę - pogarsza w tym sensie, że jest mu łatwiej wyobrazić sobie dłonie Steve'a na innych częściach swojego ciała. Tak więc ostatecznie otwiera oczy i gapi się w sufit, usiłując myśleć dosłownie o czymkolwiek innym.

Jest w połowie pisania swojego raportu z ostatniego aresztowania, kiedy Steve klepie go w udo i ruchem ręki prosi go, żeby usiadł.  
\- Wszystko wygląda świetnie - oznajmia. - Musiałeś naprawdę ciężko pracować.

\- Jestem pewien, że to w większości zasługa mojego fantastycznego terapeuty. On jest o wiele fajniejszy od ciebie, gdybyś nie wiedział.

\- Wow, serio? - pyta Steve. - Powinienem być zazdrosny?

\- Zdecydowanie - potwierdza Danny, energicznie kiwając głową. - To prawdziwe ciacho i nawet zabiera mnie dziś wieczorem na randkę.

\- Szczęściarz z niego - odpowiada z uśmiechem Steve. - A twoje pochlebstwa są zbyteczne, ale mile widziane.

\- Okej, wobec tego będę się starał, żeby stanąć na wysokości zadania - zapewnia Danny. Steve natychmiast otwiera usta, jednak po chwili najwyraźniej się rozmyśla i z powrotem je zamyka. - Chciałeś obrócić to w żart dotyczący seksu, mam rację?

\- Ani trochę - zaprzecza Steve, co brzmi absolutnie nieprzekonująco. - Tak czy siak, chodźmy. Jest kilka nowych ćwiczeń, które powinieneś nadal wykonywać dwa razy w tygodniu.

\- Och, na pewno znajdziesz _jakiś _sposób, żeby mnie do tego zmotywować.__

__\- Tak, tak - mówi Steve, dając mu prędkiego klapsa w tyłek, co sprawia, że Danny wydaje żałosny jęk. - Mniej gadania, więcej trenowania._ _

__Wreszcie, bogu niech będą dzięki, sesja dobiega końca, a Steve i Danny stoją przy frontowych drzwiach. Danny ma ochotę _coś zrobić_ \- podskoczyć z radości albo być może zedrzeć ze Steve'a krawat - ale w pobliżu kręci się kilka osób. Zatem, z błyskiem w oku, poprzestaje na wyciągnięciu ręki._ _

__\- Dzięki, doktorku._ _

__Usta Steve'a wyginają się w półuśmieszek, gdy potrząsa jego dłonią i pochyla się blisko ku niemu.  
\- Wyślij mi sms-a ze swoim adresem, to przyjadę po ciebie o szóstej._ _

__Danny'emu udaje się przytaknąć ruchem głowy, po czym zmusza się do wyjścia na zewnątrz.  
_ _

 

* * *

 

To nie tak, że Danny nie może usiedzieć na miejscu. Naprawdę.

Okej, może troszeczkę. Wie, że to głupie, ale jest zdenerwowany. Jasne, zna Steve'a od dziesięciu tygodni, jednak przez większość tego czasu zachowywali pozory czysto profesjonalnej relacji. Teraz tego wszystkiego już nie ma, a on ma przed sobą zwyczajną autentyczną randkę. Randkę ze świetnym, naprawdę atrakcyjnym facetem, którego przypadkiem lubi bardzo mocno.

Taa, znowu zaczyna się denerwować.

Próbuje zabić trochę czasu, przeglądając się w lustrze. Wygląda wprost świetnie, jeżeli sam miałby to oceniać. Ubrał się w rzeczy, które normalnie zakłada do pracy, pomijając to, że noszenie krawata postanowił zostawić Steve'owi. W tym momencie słyszy warkot, jaki może wydawać jedynie pick-up Steve'a, i bierze głęboki oddech. Wychodzi z mieszkania i ku swojemu zdumieniu widzi, że Steve wyskakuje z auta i zmierza w jego stronę, niosąc duży piknikowy koszyk.

\- Hej, wspaniale wyglądasz - odzywa się Steve. Danny myśli, że Steve zaraz go pocałuje, jednak zamiast tego mężczyzna zatrzymuje się jakieś pół metra od niego.

\- Ty też, _babe_ , ty też.

Steve wygląda dokładnie tak samo, jak wcześniej tego dnia, a jednak jakimś cudem lepiej, ponieważ Danny wie, że teraz _rzeczywiście_ może coś z tym zrobić. Aczkolwiek nie robi nic, jeszcze nie.

\- Mam rozumieć, że urządzimy sobie piknik na moim podwórku albo coś w tym rodzaju? - pyta, wskazując na koszyk trzymany przez Steve'a.

Steve tylko się uśmiecha. - Tak właściwie to czy możemy się przejechać twoim samochodem?

\- Pewnie - zgadza się Danny, wzruszając ramionami, i obraca się na pięcie, ale w następnej chwili Steve dogania go przy drzwiach po stronie kierowcy. - Co ty, do diabła, wyprawiasz?

\- Mogę prowadzić? Proszę? To taki świetny samochód.

Danny waha się przez moment. - Rany, masz szczęście, że jesteś taki śliczny - mówi w końcu i niechętnie oddaje kluczyki. Okrąża samochód, przechodząc na stronę pasażera i czując się przy tym trochę dziwnie.

\- Zawsze chciałem go poprowadzić - oznajmia Steve, ustawiając lusterka, i niech to wszyscy diabli, ale Danny nie będzie w stanie mu niczego odmówić, kiedy na jego twarzy będzie widniał ten radosny uśmiech.

\- Cóż, tylko pod warunkiem, że będziesz traktował ten samochód jak prawdziwą damę - mówi z przesadną powagą.

\- W tym momencie nie za bardzo się martwię o jakiekolwiek damy - odpowiada Steve, szczerząc się w uśmiechu, na co Danny chichocze.

\- A więc dokąd jedziemy?- pyta.

\- Do [stanowego parku krajobrazowego Puu Ualakaa](https://pl.tripadvisor.com/Attraction_Review-g60982-d526154-Reviews-Puu_Ualakaa_State_Park-Honolulu_Oahu_Hawaii.html). Najlepsze widoki na Hawajach - wyjaśnia Steve.

\- Wow, to dopiero wygórowana opinia. Nawet ja jestem skłonny przyznać, że ta wyspa ma kilka całkiem niezłych punktów widokowych.

\- Ale tego jednego jeszcze nie widziałeś.

Jazda na miejsce jest lekko wstrząsająca - i to nie tylko z powodu skłonności Steve'a do traktowania ograniczeń prędkości niczym sugestii - ale ostatecznie docierają do celu i znajdują wolne miejsce na parkingu. Danny wysiada z samochodu i przeciąga się, po czym rozgląda się wokół, aż zauważa wejście na szlak turystyczny.

\- Lepiej żebyś nie planował zmuszać mnie do _pieszej wycieczki_ na naszej pierwszej randce - oznajmia oskarżycielsko, kręcąc palcem w powietrzu, by na koniec wycelować nim w Steve'a.

Śmiejąc się, Steve wydobywa koszyk piknikowy z tylnego siedzenia. - Odpręż się, to tylko krótki spacer. No, chodź.

Danny w duchu przyznaje mu rację - to przyjemna przechadzka, która staje się jeszcze przyjemniejsza, kiedy Steve swobodnie bierze go za rękę. Danny ostentacyjnie spuszcza wzrok na ich złączone dłonie, ale Steve tylko wzrusza ramionami i się uśmiecha. Tak więc Danny tłumi swój własny uśmiech i pozwala prowadzić się naprzód.

\- O rany - wzdycha, gdy wkraczają na teren parku. - Spójrz tylko na ten widok.

\- Mówiłem ci.

\- Można stąd zobaczyć wszystko [od Pearl Harbor po Diamond Head](http://iv.pl/images/48474368062142542804.jpg)!

\- Wiem, poczekaj tylko, aż obejrzysz zachód słońca. Chodźmy znaleźć jakieś miejsce, gdzie będziemy mogli usiąść.

Park jest stosunkowo mały, ale w tej chwili przebywa tam kilka grup ludzi i nieliczne stoliki piknikowe są już zajęte. Steve podąża za spojrzeniem Danny'ego, po czym prowadzi go bliżej ku skrajowi parku i stawia swój koszyk na ziemi.

\- Nie przejmuj się, jestem na to przygotowany - oznajmia, niespodziewanie wydobywając koc i rozpościerając go z rozmachem.

\- Bardzo imponujące - stwierdza Danny. Siada i rozprostowuje przed sobą nogi, podpierając się na rękach. - Czy to jeden z manewrów w stylu Smooth Doga?

\- Po prostu pomyślałem, że to będzie miłe - odpowiada z oślim uporem Steve, sadowiąc się obok niego.

\- I takie jest - przytakuje Danny i trąca ramieniem ramię Steve'a.

\- Nigdy nie przestaniesz wypominać mi tego przezwiska, mam rację?

\- Owszem, nigdy - odpowiada z roztargnieniem Danny, rozglądając się wokół. - Proszę, powiedz, że przyniosłeś jakieś jedzenie.

 

* * *

 

\- Czyli _to dlatego_ tamtego dnia zachowywałeś się jak skończony dupek? - mówi Danny, śmiejąc się na głos i nachylając się w stronę Steve'a, aż ich ramiona ściśle do siebie przylegają. - Podsłuchiwałeś, o czym rozmawiałem z Mary?

\- Hej - protestuje Steve, udając, że czuje się zraniony. - Byłem lekko przewrażliwiony, okej. Kiedy Kono powiedziała mi o waszym zakładzie, byłem podekscytowany, a później usłyszałem, jak mówisz Mary, że nie chcesz się z nikim umawiać. Nie można winić faceta, że się w tym pogubił.

\- Taa, ponieważ mówiłem o _tobie_ , ty durniu. Zazwyczaj nie patrzę w gwiazdy - zwłaszcza na plaży - z byle przypadkową osobą, gdybyś nie wiedział.

\- Taa, cóż... - mówi Steve, usiłując wykombinować stosowną odpowiedź: - Ty myślałeś, że jakiś _podlotek_ był moją jednonocną przygodą.

\- Okej, to, muszę przyznać, było drobnym błędem w ocenie sytuacji. Jednak na swoją obronę powiem, że wciąż nie znam cię aż tak dobrze... może akurat podoba ci się takie młodsze towarzystwo.

\- Gdzie tam, wolę, gdy moje blondynki są nieco bardziej w moim wieku.

\- Stul dziób - gdera Danny, jednak kąciki jego ust unoszą się w uśmiechu.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, randka udała się nawet lepiej, niż Steve oczekiwał. Z przyjemnością zjedli kolację - Steve postawił na prostotę, przygotowując apetyczne, pożywne kanapki i trochę owoców, ale Danny sprawiał wrażenie, iż mimo to był zadowolony - a teraz wyciągnęli się na kocu, oglądając zachód słońca.

\- Mamy szczęście, że trafiliśmy na bezchmurne niebo - odzywa się Steve. - Cóż to za rewelacyjny widok.

\- Rzeczywiście.

Steve odwraca głowę i widzi, że Danny spogląda na niego, zamiast na horyzont.  
\- Taa, i kto teraz zasługuje na miano Smooth Doga? - mówi cicho i pochyla głowę, by przylgnąć wargami do ust Danny'ego. Ten pocałunek jest jeszcze lepszy niż gdy całowali się po raz pierwszy podczas barbecue, ponieważ teraz niczego nie ukrywają i ponieważ Steve wie, że ten wieczór nie skończy się wyłącznie na jednym pocałunku. Pozwala sobie rozkoszować się tym wszystkim, czym nie mógł rozkoszować się wcześniej, zwalniając tempo, przeczesując palcami włosy Danny'ego, ssąc jego dolną wargę, dopóki Danny w końcu nie odsuwa się od niego ze stłumionym jękiem.

\- Właśnie zrozumiałem, że chociaż chciałbym tu zostać, dopóki na niebie nie pojawią się gwiazdy - odzywa się - jest jedno inne miejsce, w którym wolałbym się teraz znaleźć.

\- Wracamy do mnie? - pyta z nadzieją Steve.

\- Tak, do cholery. Najszybciej jak to możliwe.

Śmiejąc się, Steve wstaje z koca i prędko zbiera ich rzeczy, po czym ponownie chwyta Danny'ego za rękę, gdy ruszają w drogę powrotną na parking. Kiedy są już przy samochodzie, pochyla się do środka, by odłożyć koszyk piknikowy na tylne siedzenie, lecz gdy próbuje się wyprostować, ciężar ciała Danny'ego przyciska go do samochodu, zatrzymując go na miejscu.

Udaje mu się odwrócić, ale przyciąga Danny'ego z powrotem do siebie, jednocześnie opierając się w niedbałej pozie o bok samochodu. Tym razem to Danny inicjuje pocałunek, ściągając w dół głowę Steve'a i naprężając własne mięśnie, aż ich ciała stykają się ze sobą na całej powierzchni. Steve nie jest w stanie się powstrzymać, jęczy prosto w usta Danny'ego, oplatając mocno ramiona wokół jego klatki piersiowej. Minutę później Danny zaczyna się wycofywać, ale Steve nie wypuszcza go ze swoich objęć, pogłębiając pocałunek i wsuwając koniuszki palców jednej ręki tuż pod pasek jego spodni.

\- Aresztuję cię - mówi Danny, jednak ta groźba brzmi strasznie gołosłownie, kiedy jego oczy mają ten lekko dziki wyraz, a jego głos jest przyjemnie zachrypnięty.

\- Za co?

\- Za obnażanie się w miejscu publicznym, czynną napaść na policjanta, serio, sam sobie wybierz.

\- Ale to ja stoję tutaj przyparty do samochodu - przypomina Steve, podnosząc ręce i przywołując na twarz niewinną minę. Szybkim ruchem wyrywa kluczyki z dłoni Danny'ego i szturcha go, żeby się odsunął. - Wsiadaj, jedziemy.

\- Jestem taki ustępliwy wyłącznie dlatego, ponieważ spodziewam się seksu w najbliższej przyszłości - stwierdza Danny, wsuwając się na fotel pasażera. - Tak żebyś wiedział.

\- Cóż, będę musiał to sobie zapamiętać. Mam przeczucie, że ta informacja może okazać się przydatna.

\- Stul dziób, ty wielki bałwanie, i jedź.

Jazda z powrotem do domu Steve'a odbywa się w milczeniu, ale nie jest to krępująca cisza, a następnie Danny podąża za Steve'em do środka.

\- Masz ochotę na piwo? - pyta Steve, by okazać uprzejmość.

\- Nie, nie za bardzo - odpowiada Danny, kręcąc głową.

\- Och, cholerne dzięki - mówi tamten, wypuszczając głośno oddech, po czym odwraca się i popycha Danny'ego na ścianę. Jednak nie całuje go od razu, tylko przytrzymuje go tam i spogląda na niego z góry, prosto w jego błyszczące niebieskie oczy.

\- Co ty, do diabła, wyprawiasz, ty neandertalczyku? - pyta Danny, lecz mówi to z niemożliwą czułością, a jego dłonie przesuwają się w górę po piersi Steve'a, by pobawić się włosami u nasady jego głowy.

\- Przepraszam, czy ty narzekasz? - odzywa się Steve, próbując zachować panowanie nad swoim głosem.

\- Tylko dlatego, że wciąż mamy na sobie wszystkie nasza ubrania - wyjaśnia Danny, ale wargi Steve'a lądują na jego wargach praktycznie jeszcze zanim te słowa wydobywają się z jego ust.

To cholernie oszałamiające całować Danny'ego ze świadomością, że nie muszą się nigdzie spieszyć, nie muszą niczego robić z wyjątkiem przeniesienia się na górę, gdzie będzie im wygodniej. Ta myśl sprawia, że Steve opiera się większym ciężarem o Danny'ego, ale Danny odpycha go od siebie, nie pozostając mu dłużnym. Doznanie siły Danny'ego uderza mu do głowy i Steve praktycznie drży.

Nie bez trudu wsuwa jedną rękę pomiędzy plecy Danny'ego a ścianę, wyszarpując jego koszulę ze spodni i wślizgując się palcami pod materiał. Chciwie dotyka gorącej skóry, przesuwając dłonią w górę i w dół, podczas gdy drugą ręką obejmuje twarz Danny'ego. Danny nadal trzyma swoje palce wplecione we włosy Steve'a i wydaje się skupiony na własnej misji zbadania każdego centymetra ust Steve'a swoim językiem. Nagle, zaskakując Steve'a, zwinnym ruchem zmienia ich pozycję i przez minutę całuje go mocno i szybko, po czym osuwa się na kolana i sięga do paska Steve'a. Głowa Steve'a uderza o ścianę z głuchym stuknięciem i przez kilka sekund mężczyzna rozkoszuje się tym widokiem, zanim jego mózg nie zaczyna działać.

\- Och, nie nie nie - protestuje, szarpiąc Danny'ego za ramię.

\- No co? - pyta Danny zdyszanym głosem, ponownie wstając na nogi. - Co się stało?

\- Twoje kolano - mówi Steve, cmokając Danny'ego w usta. - Nie pozwolę, żebyś zniweczył całą moją ciężką pracę, klęcząc na tej podłodze.

\- Całą _twoją_ ciężką pracę? - powtarza z niedowierzaniem Danny, przykładając dłoń do piersi. - Uważam, że osobą, która rzeczywiście wykonała tę pracę, byłem ja.

\- Taa, cóż, nikt nie powiedział, że znoszenie całego tego twojego zrzędzenia było łatwe - odpowiada Steve. Danny się jeży i Steve musi sprowadzić to wszystko z powrotem na właściwe tory - zanim faktycznie sprzeczka stanie im na drodze do seksu - tak więc znów przygarnia Danny'ego blisko do siebie, aż jego oddech muska wargi Danny'ego. - Niemniej było to całkowicie warte wysiłku, mogę to robić codziennie.

\- Wiem, że to był tekst Smooth Doga, ale postanawiam to zignorować - stwierdza Danny, niemal dotykając ustami ust Steve'a.

\- Po prostu przestań już gadać i rusz tyłek na górę.

\- Tak jest, sir, poruczniku - mówi Danny, salutując niedbale, i zaczyna iść w stronę schodów. Zatrzymuje się mniej więcej w połowie ich wysokości i obraca się do Steve'a: - A może wolisz 'panie doktorze'?

Steve niemalże warczy i łapie Danny'ego obiema rękami, zamierzając popchnąć go ku szczytowi schodów. Jednakże pokusa okazuje się zbyt wielka, więc zamiast tego zaciska obie dłonie na pośladkach Danny'ego i zaczyna go całować, stojąc na niższym stopniu. To zdecydowanie nowość dla Steve'a - musieć odchylać głowę, by kogoś pocałować - ale bardzo mu się to podoba... a Danny dostosowuje się natychmiast i owija ramiona wokół szyi Steve'a. Steve próbuje zmusić Danny'ego, żeby się ruszył, lecz ten ani drgnie, zatem Steve zsuwa ręce niżej, na uda Danny'ego i podnosi go do góry.

\- No, to jest żenujące - mamrocze Danny, wtulając twarz w szyję Steve'a, jednak nie przestaje kąsać i lizać skóry poniżej jego ucha, więc nie może być aż tak zdruzgotany z tego powodu.

Steve z radością przyjmuje na siebie ten ciężki ładunek i pokonawszy resztę schodów, kieruje się do sypialni. Upuszcza Danny'ego na łóżko i na czworakach wspina się za nim, przyciskając dłoń do jego piersi, by popchnąć go z powrotem na materac, kiedy Danny próbuje usiąść.

Przerzucając jedną nogę nad biodrami Danny'ego, sadowi się na jego podbrzuszu i dokańcza wyszarpywać koszulę z jego spodni. Bez pośpiechu rozpina każdy kolejny guzik, na przemian spoglądając to na twarz Danny'ego, to na jego odsłanianą po kawałku klatkę piersiową.  
\- Psiakrew, Danny, tamtego dnia w basenie, kiedy zdjąłeś koszulę... Jezu, kurwa - mówi niskim, ochrypłym głosem. - To była najtrudniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek musiałem zrobić, żeby po prostu nie wziąć cię w tamtym momencie.

\- Doskonale rozumiem, o czym mówisz, kolego - odpowiada jednym tchem Danny, podnosząc rękę, żeby pociągnąć Steve'a za krawat.

Steve rozkłada poły koszuli Danny'ego i pozwala ściągnąć się na dół, nakrywając ciało Danny'ego swoim ciężarem. Nawet przez własną koszulę czuje, jak rozpalona jest jego skóra, i to przyprawia go o dreszcz. Danny przewraca się na bok i zrzuca Steve'a obok siebie, po czym częściowo wspina się na niego, jednocześnie pozbywając się koszuli.  
\- Boże, ty w tym krawacie. To powinno być nielegalne.

\- Z pewnością coś wiesz na ten temat - stwierdza Steve, pozwalając sobie na wybuch śmiechu i napawając się widokiem górującego nad nim, cudownie półnagiego Danny'ego.

Danny tylko obdarza go szerokim uśmiechem i podpiera się na łokciu, żeby łatwiej mu było sięgnąć po krawat Steve'a. Powoli rozwiązuje węzeł i ostrożnie wysuwa pasek tkaniny spod kołnierzyka Steve'a, a następnie przesuwa dłonią po jego piersi. Rozpina kciukiem każdy guzik, szybciej niż robił to Steve, i wsuwa palce pod koszulę, po czym rozchyla ją na boki. Chwilę później znowu zaczyna całować Steve'a, lecz tym razem robi to wolniej, przemieniając ten pocałunek w upajający i głęboki, a Steve ma wrażenie, jakby zapadał się w łóżko. Jedyne, co może zrobić, to zamknąć oczy i zacisnąć dłonie na ramionach Danny'ego, głaszcząc kciukami jego gładką skórę.

\- Kiedyś będziesz mi musiał opowiedzieć ich historię - mówi Danny, a jego głos jest przytłumiony, ponieważ przesuwa usta niżej i delikatnie wodzi językiem wzdłuż krawędzi tatuaży Steve'a.

Steve spazmatycznie kiwa głową, po czym wplata palce we włosy Danny'ego, by przyciągnąć go z powrotem do góry.  
\- Później - obiecuje, muskając wargami jego wargi.

\- O tak, teraz mam inne plany wobec tych ust - oznajmia Danny, uśmiechając się zuchwale. Steve znów wybucha śmiechem - czy kiedykolwiek śmiał się aż tyle podczas seksu? - i puszcza oko do Danny'ego, siadając i zsuwając Danny'ego ze swojej klatki piersiowej.

Danny klęka na łóżku i przyciąga do siebie Steve'a, którego ręka natychmiast wędruje do paska Danny'ego. Ich pocałunek robi się odrobinę niechlujny, podczas gdy Steve rozpina spodnie Danny'ego, wczepiając drugą dłoń w jego włosy, żeby przytrzymać go na miejscu. Uporawszy się z zapięciem spodni, wpycha rękę do środka i lekko przygryza dolną wargę Danny'ego, jednocześnie zamykając dłoń na twardym i gładkim w dotyku członku Danny'ego. Danny odsuwa się, by zaczerpnąć chrapliwy oddech, ale Steve tylko przenosi usta na jego szyję i nie wypuszcza go z dłoni.

Raptem Steve stwierdza, że leży na plecach, spoglądając w górę na klęczącego nad nim Danny'ego. Z jego ust wydobywa się przeciągły jęk, jego oczy błądzą po ciele Danny'ego, gdy ten pozbywa się swoich spodni i bokserek. Wygląda olśniewająco, ze swoją miękką skórą i twardymi mięśniami pod złocistymi włoskami, a jego członek wznosi się z dumą. Steve próbuje pomóc Danny'emu przy swoich własnych spodniach, jednak cztery ręce tak naprawdę nie są lepsze niż dwie, więc poprzestaje na oderwaniu tyłka od łóżka, żeby Danny mógł sam je z niego ściągnąć.

\- Wow, czyżbyś zapomniał o założeniu bielizny, kolego? - pyta Danny, chichocząc i prześlizgując dłońmi od wyrzeźbionego brzucha Steve'a przez jego biodra i w dół, ku jego udom, omijając jego członek. Górną część uda Steve'a zdobi kilka paskudnych blizn, będacych pozostałością po zranieniu szrapnelem, ale Danny wydaje się tym nie przejmować. - Jak to było, myślałeś, że dziś ci się poszczęści albo coś w tym rodzaju?

\- Miałem pewne przeczucie - odpowiada Steve, szczerząc się w uśmiechu i przyglądając się Danny'emu.

\- Czyli uznałeś, że możesz być pewny moich zamiarów?

\- Cóż, ja swoich byłem pewny - mówi Steve, zniżając głos. - Więc tak jakby liczyłem na to, że ty też.

Danny wydaje gardłowy jęk i pochyla się, nakrywając ciało Steve'a swoim.  
\- Boże, co ty ze mną robisz? - szepcze Steve'owi do ucha, ale zaraz potem znika, podążając z powrotem w dół.

Steve nigdy tak naprawdę nie uważał, że jego sutki są aż tak wrażliwe, lecz usta Danny'ego muszą mieć w sobie coś magicznego, ponieważ Steve wygina plecy w łuk, lgnąc do niego, jak gdyby były one połączone bezpośrednio z jego penisem. Dłonie Danny'ego są wszędzie, od barków Steve'a aż po jego uda i wreszcie, _wreszcie_ trafiają na jego członek. Steve porusza biodrami, napierając na dłoń Danny'ego, i unosi je jeszcze wyżej, kiedy Danny nagle nachyla się nad nim i zaczyna mocno ssać główkę jego penisa.

\- O _kurwa_ \- mówi, zatrzymując spojrzenie na twarzy Danny'ego. - Boże, Danny.

Ten gorący, wilgotny nacisk jest niesamowity i prawie uniemożliwia Steve'owi skoncentrowanie się na czymkolwiek poza doznaniami, których źródłem są usta Danny'ego. Mimo to widzi, jak poruszają się mięśnie ramienia Danny'ego, gdy mężczyzna sięga w dół i zaczyna pracować nad sobą, więc szarpie go za włosy, prawdopodobnie odrobinę zbyt mocno, by odciągnąć go od swojego penisa.

\- Wybacz, ja po prostu... po prostu nie mogę już dłużej czekać - mówi, przesuwając się nieco w górę łóżka, żeby oprzeć się o zagłówek. Przyciąga Danny'ego do siebie, aż ten orientuje się w sytuacji, opiera się dłońmi o ścianę i umieszcza kolana po obu stronach szerokich ramion Steve'a. Steve pochyla głowę do przodu i jedną ręką chwyta nasadę członka Danny'ego, drugą zaciskając na jego pośladku. Pozwala Danny'emu, by powoli wepchnął swój członek w jego usta, prześlizgując wokół niego językiem.

\- Skurwysyn - skowyczy Danny, opierając czoło o ścianę i pozwalając obu swoim rękom opaść delikatnie na głowę Steve'a.

Jego postękiwanie i przeciągłe jęki są muzyką dla uszu Steve'a, jednak Danny zachowuje się z niewątpliwą kulturą, w ogóle nie poruszając biodrami. Tak więc Steve pociąga Danny'ego lekko za tyłek i wydaje pomruk zadowolenia wokół jego penisa, gdy Danny przesuwa biodra o parę centymetrów do przodu. Używając rąk, Steve kontroluje prędkość i głębokość jego pchnięć, ale Danny z całą pewnością wydaje się nie mieć nic przeciwko.

\- Steve, kurwa, _Steve_ \- skamle, z nabożną czcią zamykając palce wokół ucha Steve'a. - Boże, jestem już blisko.

Steve odsuwa się zaledwie na sekundę, szybko poruszając dłonią i podnosząc wzrok na Danny'ego. - Możesz dojść, kiedy tylko zechcesz - mówi ochrypłym głosem. Ponownie bierze go w usta i ssie z zapałem, wydając przy tym odgłosy, które niemal zagłuszają gardłowy jęk Danny'ego.

Trwa to jeszcze tylko parę minut, zanim Danny bełkocze coś niezrozumiałego i cofa się gwałtownie, przysiadając na piersi Steve'a. Steve nie wypuszcza go z ręki, która z błyskawiczną prędkością przesuwa się po jego członku, powodując, że Danny porusza biodrami, wychodząc jej na spotkanie. Drugą dłonią Steve delikatnie obejmuje i obraca w palcach jego jądra, a wtedy Danny wydaje pewien fantastyczny dźwięk - coś pomiędzy stęknięciem a jękiem, który Steve pragnie słyszeć _bardzo często_ \- i zaczyna szczytować, znacząc tors Steve'a długimi perłowymi strużkami, podobny do pięknej rzeźby gdy wygina plecy, a jego mięśnie drgają konwulsyjnie.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa - powtarza, z zamkniętymi oczami odnajdując dłoń Steve'a i ściskając ją mocno.

\- Psiakrew, Danny - wykrztusza Steve, a szorstkie, wręcz zgrzytliwe, brzmienie jego głosu sprawia, że Danny w jednej chwili unosi powieki i stęka ponownie.

Wypuszczając głośno oddech, Danny sadowi się trochę niżej i gdy jego tyłek ociera się o członek Steve'a, z gardła mężczyzny wydobywa się żałosny jęk. Danny reaguje na to szerokim uśmiechem i schodzi ze Steve'a, siadając u jego boku.  
\- Czego chcesz, _babe_?

\- Wszystko jedno - odpowiada Steve, z trudem wypowiadając słowa. - Nie trzeba mi... wiele.

Danny ściera palcami trochę własnej spermy z piersi Steve'a i wykorzystuje ją zamiast lubrykantu, powoli poruszając dłonią wzdłuż jego członka. Steve próbuje uspokoić swój oddech, ale to w niczym nie pomaga, gdy cudownie pokryta stwardniałym naskórkiem dłoń Danny'ego zajmuje się jego penisem. Tak więc po prostu poddaje się temu, a Danny obejmuje go ciasno palcami, parę razy zgina rękę w nadgarstku... i to wystarcza. Steve z całej siły zaciska powieki i wstrzymuje oddech, gdy orgazm przetacza się przez jego ciało, unosząc z sobą całe napięcie i zostawiając go w stanie otumanienia.

Danny wypuszcza powietrze z płuc i opada na łóżko obok niego. - Jesteś cholernie piękny, wiesz o tym? - odzywa się, wtulając twarz we włosy Steve'a, po czym muska ustami krawędź jego czoła.

Steve tylko stęka i przyciąga go bliżej, aż Danny leży na nim bezwładnie, a ich nogi splatają się ze sobą. Kiedy ostatecznie odzyskuje oddech, odwraca głowę i trąca Danny'ego nosem, i gdy Danny unosi twarz w jego stronę, oddaje się długiemu, leniwemu pocałunkowi.  
\- A więc warto było czekać na to dziesięć tygodni? - pyta.

Danny śmieje się, głośno i radośnie, a następnie przyciska twarz do szyi Steve'a. - Z pewnością.

 

* * *

 

Danny budzi się, robiąc gwałtowny wdech, i potrzebuje chwili, by uświadomić sobie dlaczego - twardy penis Steve'a wbija się w tylną część jego uda, a dłoń Steve'a przesuwa się ukradkiem po jego klatce piersiowej. Na zewnątrz panują egipskie ciemności, czyli musi być środek nocy. Ale sam również obudził się z erekcją, więc ochoczo wygina plecy, opierając się o Steve'a.

\- To w porządku? - pyta Steve i jakimś cudem udaje mu się brzmieć seksownie, choć jest tylko na wpół rozbudzony.

\- Taa, taa - wykrztusza Danny.

Członek Steve'a wsuwa się między jego uda, a Danny'emu wymyka się zaskoczone sapnięcie, kiedy czuje szturchnięcie w jądra. Steve wycofuje się na moment, a kiedy wślizguje się z powrotem, robi to z dużo większą łatwością. _Lubrykant_ , domyśla się nieprzytomnie Danny, ale w jego głowie nie ma miejsca na żadne inne myśli. Odruchowo zaciska mocniej uda, słyszy w nagrodę głęboki jęk Steve'a i ukrywa uśmiech, wciskając twarz w poduszkę.

\- Coś mi się śniło, a potem się obudziłem i znalazłem cię tutaj, i po prostu... - Steve w pośpiechu wyrzuca z siebie wszystkie te słowa i na koniec wydaje kolejny jęk.

Zamykając oczy, Danny opuszcza jedną dłoń na swój członek. Jednak Steve chwyta go za rękę, wykręca mu ją za plecy i zastępuje ją własną dłonią. Rany, jego refleks jest zatrważająco szybki jak na środek nocy. Danny już w tym momencie jest całkiem mocno pobudzony, zatem trwa to tylko parę krótkich chwil, zanim spuszcza się na palce Steve'a, sapiąc z wysiłku.

Chociaż jego mięśnie drżą po przeżytym orgazmie, próbuje nadal zaciskać uda, i wkrótce Steve także szczytuje, jęcząc cicho i gardłowo wprost do ucha Danny'ego. Danny ma ochotę ponarzekać na lepką wilgoć między swoimi nogami, ale Steve przytula się do jego pleców, zmuszając go do położenia się na brzuchu, i w przeciągu trzech oddechów znowu zapada w sen.

 

* * *

 

Oddając się leniwemu odrętwieniu, jakie towarzyszy przebywaniu pomiędzy snem a jawą, Danny budzi się powoli i wtula się mocniej w Steve'a, który najwyraźniej jest ludzkim grzejnikiem. Jednak pokój wypełnia przyćmione, szare światło poranka, więc przynajmniej to dość przyzwoita pora, żeby się na dobre obudzić.

\- Mmm - mruczy Steve, a Danny czuje wibracje w miejscu, gdzie ich klatki piersiowe przylegają do siebie.

Danny tylko mamrocze w odpowiedzi i wciska głowę w szyję Steve'a. - Musimy wstawać? Możemy po prostu zostać tutaj?

\- Mój grafik na dzisiaj jest pusty, nie mam niczego w planach - odpowiada Steve, przesuwając nieco ramiona, którymi obejmuje Danny'ego w pasie.

W tym momencie ostatnie pozostałości snu ulatują z głowy Danny'ego i mężczyzna rozważa to, co Steve właśnie powiedział.  
\- Czyli tak po prostu _spodziewałeś się_ , że będę łatwy? - pyta, podpierając się na łokciu i przesuwając dłonią po piersi Steve'a. - To świetnie, po prostu świetnie.

\- Po pierwsze, faktycznie znajdujesz się obecnie w moim łóżku. A zatem... - mówi Steve, kołysząc wymownie dłonią i robiąc unik, kiedy Danny próbuje trzepnąć go w głowę. - Poza tym raczej nie nazwałbym dziesięciotygodniowych zalotów czymś _łatwym_. To jest co najmniej nasza trzecia randka.

\- O czym ty, na litość boską, mówisz? - dziwi się Danny, szczerząc się radośnie. - To zdecydowanie była nasza pierwsza randka. Albo, jak sądzę, nadal jest.

\- Cóż, muszę się uporać z seksualnym napięciem nagromadzonym w ciągu dziesięciu tygodni, więc ciesz się, że mamy cały dzień - oznajmia Steve. Podnosi się z łóżka i dosiada Danny'ego, przesuwając rękami po jego brzuchu.

\- Zaczekaj - przerywa mu Danny, wyślizgując się spod niego. - Chodźmy umyć zęby.

\- Mówisz serio? - pyta niemrawo Steve i przewraca się na plecy.

\- Oczywiście, że mówię serio - odpowiada Danny, będąc już w połowie drogi do łazienki. - Poranny oddech można sobie zostawić, aż będzie się z kimś mniej więcej rok i ma się ochotę na leniwe orgazmy bez prawdziwego całowania. To, technicznie rzecz biorąc, jest w dalszym ciągu nasza pierwsza randka, dlatego możemy wykazać się poczuciem przyzwoitości, żeby umyć zęby. Bo nie ma nic leniwego w tym, co chcę ci zrobić.

Steve jęczy żałośnie, przyciskając czoło do poduszki, ale kilka sekund później Danny słyszy, jak człapie w stronę łazienki. Szoruje zęby, wypluwa pianę i płucze usta, po czym daje Steve'owi klapsa w tyłek, zmierzając z powrotem do łóżka.  
\- Pospiesz się.

Po paru minutach Steve z niesamowitą gracją wdrapuje się ponownie na łóżko, a Danny zrywa się, żeby go pocałować. Steve bez pośpiechu popycha go znowu na materac, aż obaj leżą sklejeni ze sobą od ramion po uda, sprawiając, że Danny stęka i bezskutecznie próbuje zepchnąć z siebie jego ciężar. Ich pocałunek jest namiętny i gorączkowy, jak gdyby nie zabawiali się ze sobą zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. Jednak po chwili Danny zmusza się, by oderwać się od ust Steve'a i przewraca ich obu na łóżku, zmieniając ich pozycję.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie dokończyłem czegoś poprzedniej nocy - stwierdza, układając kciuki w zagłębieniach bioder Steve'a.

\- Czyżby? - pyta Steve i rozkłada szerzej nogi. Wydaje się niemożliwym, by ktoś wyglądał tak uroczo, lecz Steve ma na ustach ten chłopięcy uśmiech, a jedną dłoń zaciska na poduszce ponad swoją głową.

Zamiast odpowiadać, Danny po prostu kładzie się na brzuchu i lekko przesuwa palcami wzdłuż wewnętrznej części ud Steve'a. Steve klnie pod nosem, ale Danny jeszcze się nad nim nie lituje, tylko obsypuje pocałunkami i drobnymi ugryzieniami jego biodra i podbrzusze.

\- Danny - odzywa się Steve, robiąc gwałtowny wdech, i brzmi przy tym tak cholernie żałośnie, że Danny przenosi usta na główkę jego penisa. Nagrodą Danny'ego jest głośny skowyt, więc przyspiesza tempo. Podpierając się chwiejnie na łokciu, jedną dłonią pociera ten fragment, którego nie potrafi dosięgnąć ustami, a drugą obejmuje jądra Steve'a. Po zaledwie paru minutach orientuje się, że Steve jest blisko - jego mięśnie drgają raz po raz, zaś dłoń, którą chwycił Danny'ego za włosy, zacisnęła się mocniej - a jednak, wydając bolesne stęknięcie, Steve przyciąga go z powrotem wzdłuż swojego ciała.

\- No co? - pyta Danny, uciszając Steve'a ostrym pocałunkiem, zanim ten ma szansę odpowiedzieć.

\- Po prostu chciałem, żebyśmy doszli jednocześnie - mówi Steve, a potem przewraca ich obu na łóżku, aż sam znajduje się na górze.

Danny układa się wygodnie, z przyjemnością biorąc na siebie ciężar Steve'a i unosząc kolana ku jego klatce piersiowej. Steve sięga w stronę szafki nocnej, a po chwili trzyma w dłoni porcję żelu, którą pospiesznie smaruje ich obu. Następnie pochyla się znowu nad Dannym i odnajduje jego usta. Danny przekrzywia głowę pod dogodniejszym kątem, pozwalając, by Steve całkowicie zawładnął jego ustami, po czym unosi biodra i odrzuca głowę do tyłu, kiedy czuje, jak członek Steve'a przesuwa się gładko obok jego członka. To oraz ocieranie się o brzuch Steve'a jest uzależniające i Danny już wie, że dojdzie żenująco szybko.

Steve wydaje głośny okrzyk i zamyka palce Danny'ego w żelaznym uścisku, gdy szczytuje, a jego widok w tym momencie jest wszystkim, czego trzeba Danny'emu, bo Steve wygląda zniewalająco z tymi mięśniami, które drgają i poruszają się w rozkosznej agonii. Orgazm Danny'ego jest niczym fala rozbijająca się o skały - brutalny i piękny i rozpadający się na kawałki.

Mija kilkanaście sekund, zanim Danny przypomina sobie, jak się oddycha, a kiedy wraca do siebie, Steve z zamkniętymi oczami leży na brzuchu obok niego. Danny wykorzystuje resztki swojej energii, żeby przysunąć się bliżej i układa się częściowo na plecach Steve'a.

\- Naprawdę się cieszę, że ten ogromny facet przewrócił się na moje kolano - mówi cicho, wtulając twarz w ramię Steve'a.

\- Mmm, ja też - mamrocze Steve. - Może powinniśmy wysłać mu kartkę z podziękowaniem do więzienia.

 

____________________________________

 


End file.
